


Into The Past

by Oosh04



Series: Fight For Freedom [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Clarke Griffin - Gryffindor, F/F, Lexa - Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 73,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oosh04/pseuds/Oosh04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter Clexa. Clarke is the Girl Who Lived and Lexa is the daughter of his most loyal followers... They're heading into their fifth year with a new war about to begin. Set during Order of The Phoenix</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke subconsciously rubbed the scar shooting down her forehead with a wince and groaned at the parchment in front of her. The letter had arrived early that morning through her mother's owl and she was surprised to see the familiar slanted handwriting of her friend Octavia scrawled across the front.

The letter invited Clarke and her mother politely to Octavia's for Christmas and also held the offer of taking Clarke to Platform 9 ¾ in the morning due to Abby starting the early shift at St Mungos. All of this once again reminded her that another year would once again start not just two days from now.

Clarke looked up at her bed and grimaced at her half packed trunk and there to the floor where the other half lay awaiting her to shove it untidily inside. She placed the letter down on her nightstand and walked over to her desk where her cat was lounging with its black tail dangling off the side and watching her with half closed eyes. She ran her hand through the black fur and smiled when a dulcet purr reached her ears.

Her broom lay carefully across two chairs in the corner of her room and she realised how little effort she had made into packing. Clarke gazed down at the cat that had now rolled over onto his back so she could scratch his stomach. She rolled her eyes but complied and watched as the hooded eyes closed from where they had previously been watching her.

Wells had been named after one of her oldest friends. He died during a death eater attack aimed at his father and Abby had bought the cat as a way of Clarke holding onto something of her friend. At first she had ignored the black feline but when he had joined her in bed after a particularly hard day had caused tears to overwhelm her she concluded he wasn't that bad after all.

The sound of a door closing drew her attention and the familiar voice called up the stairs, "Clarke!"

She sighed and purposefully waited until her mother's voice sounded again before opening her door and making her way downstairs. Wells dropped down to the ground and slinked after her.

Abby was reading the Daily Prophet when she entered the kitchen but her tired eyes looked up from the page and smiled weakly, "I'm sorry I just wanted to spend some time with you before you leave tomorrow"

Clarke nodded and picked up a pieace of fruit and pulled herself up onto the counter, "I don't mind. Octavia's letter arrived after you left… She's invited us over for Christmas"

Her mother beamed at her looking honestly relieved not to be spending it alone again, "Oh how lovely. I'll make sure to send a return Owl before I go to bed"

She smiled at Abby then took in her dishevelled appearance and the way her teeth were nervously tugging on her bottom lip, "What is it?"

Abby sighed and closed the paper. Clarke's eyes landed on the front page where her own picture was looking back at her and she felt her heart drop. Ever since she witnessed the return of Voldemort before the start of summer the Prophet had been portraying her and Dumbledore as liars and dangerous criminals. Clarke wasn't worried, her friends believed her, and she was used to people staring at her but she knew Abby was worried. They still hadn't discussed what had happened in that graveyard but Clarke knew there were questions Abby was itching to know the answer to.

Clarke bit into the fruit and shrugged, "Nothing we haven't dealt with before"

"Not like this"

She gazed at her, "No… But I'll be damned if I let the Ministry push me around"

"Just… Be careful this year Clarke" Abby's hands were shaking slightly and it didn't go unmissed by Clarke.

"I will be" She promised, "I know how different this year is going to be"

"It's not just that Clarke. The Ministry don't want to even consider that You Know Who might be alive because of the fear and horror that means and right now they're more dangerous that even You Know Who. People in power who refuse to accept what's in front of them can do more damage than those who are openly against us"

"That, and Voldemort won't reveal himself"

Abby winced at the name but didn't comment on it, "No, well he wants to prepare himself first but people will know the truth soon Clarke… You'll see"

"People deserve to know the truth"

"I know"

"But they can't if Fudge won't accept it" Clarke snarled, "I can't believe he won't see reason"

Abby nodded and stepped closer to her daughter, "I know Clarke but he's scared and so he's in denial. Everyone is scared Clarke-"

"You can be scared and still try and defend yourselves!" Clarke snapped.

Her mother turned to the paper and flicked to one of the back pages and pointed to an article about the disappearance of a muggle family, "This is the reality Clarke and this is how it all started last time. You Know Who thrives with the fear and uncertainty that he creates and he won't reveal himself as long as he's getting that. People are scared Clarke. They're scared because they don't want to accept the fear that comes with him and the knowledge that this" She tapped the image of the family above, "Could be them and their loved ones"

Clarke nodded weakly and allowed her mother to pull her in for a tight hug, "I know you're scared mum…"

"Clarke I'm terrified, not for me, but for you! I'm terrified because of what his return means for you and I want nothing more than to take you away from all this. I can't do that though and I know that in reality Hogwarts is the safest place for you"

She smiled into her daughter's hair and rubbed it soothingly, "I just want you safe Clarke"

"I don't think that's an option here"

"No" Abby sighed, "I don't think it is either"

XoXoXoX

She watched as Octavia coughed and spluttered before flapping her hand in an attempt to clear the smoke from her face. They were searching for Raven and failing miserably in the thick crowd of parents saying goodbye and students clambering on the train.

Clarke squinted into the distance and gripped the cat basket in her hand tightly along with the satchel slung over her shoulder. Their trunks were already on the train. She raised her hand and pointed to the brunette waving at them in the distance.

"There she is"

Octavia grinned and darted forward through the throng of people. Her brother Bellamy, a year older and a prefect, had already boarded the train with his friends. Clarke followed after her and smiled at Raven once she was close enough. The brunette broke from her hug with Octavia and pulled Clarke into one.

"Let's get a compartment and then we can catch up" Clarke nodded and followed her friends onto the train.

They led the way through the train carriage that was filled with students trying to spot their parents for a final goodbye. Raven finally found an empty one and lead the way inside. Clarke pushed the cat basket up into the over-head baggage holder and then turned to the door to push it shut blocking out the loud voices.

Octavia sighed and threw herself down beside the window followed a moment later by Raven, who leant back against the girl with her head on her lap and feet beside the door, which left Clarke with a seat to herself. The blonde stood up and let Wells out of his cage but he merely curled up asleep next to her as Clarke's hand fell to stroke him absentmindedly.

Raven turned to her and smiled, "So how was your summer?"

Octavia's eyes flickered over to her nervously and Clarke rolled hers, "Cut the crap. I know you two have seen the Prophet… By now I bet everyone has seen it"

Her smile dropped and she swallowed, looking up at Octavia briefly and then turned her gaze back to Clarke, "Okay fine I'm sorry. I just figured you wouldn't want to talk about it"

"I don't" She agreed, "But there's no point avoiding it… Besides my mother wouldn't let me out of the house, wouldn't tell me anything that wasn't in the prophet and your letters were pretty vague"

Clarke glared between her two friends who at least had the decency to look guilty about it. To her surprise it was Octavia that apologised first, "I'm sorry Clarke but Dumbledore told us not to and my mum said I could tell you once we were at Hogwarts… But I really did want to tell you everything"

She nodded and then looked to Raven who was agreeing with Octavia, "We really did Clarke but you know what Dumbledore's like and I'm sure he had his reasons but we can tell you everything you want to know now"

Clarke sighed. Better late than never she supposed, "So what has been happening? Has Dumbledore even been doing anything since last summer because it feels like the Prophet is winning with their side of this"

"Well of course that is how it looks to you! That's all you've read!" Raven's smirk vanished at her glare.

Octavia rolled her eyes and carried on, "What Raven means to say is the Ministry is leaning heavily on the Prophet to support their theory that you and Dumbledore are just a couple of crazy idiots that have made up the whole thing so Dumbledore can become Minister for Magic"

"But that's stupid!" Clarke spluttered, "Why would I lie about this?"

"I know" Octavia defended, "And we believe you but that's just what the Prophet is saying… As for what Dumbledore is doing, well of course he's been doing something, you didn't really think he's been doing nothing since you appeared out of that maze with Finn's dead body?"

Raven and Clarke winced at the memory and Octavia shot them apologetic looks, "I'm sorry but Dumbledore started recruiting people the moment you said he was back"

"Recruiting people for what?"

"The Order of the Phoenix!"

Octavia's eyes were sparkling with wonder but Clarke had no idea what the girl was on about. She shook her head, "I don't know what that is"

Raven shrugged, "Don't look at me. Muggle born, remember?"

The Blake scoffed, "I know you don't know. The Order was an army that Dumbledore formed during the first war to help against You Know Who and the death eaters" She explained.

"Obviously most of them are dead now but some are still alive and there are others, like Octavia's parents, that were too young then but gladly joined now" Raven continued.

Clarke nodded in understanding, "So who else is in it?"

"Your mum"

Her eyes widened, "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Like I said before, Dumbledore told us not too… Even Abby" Raven gave her a sympathetic glance before carrying on, "Most of the teachers are in it and there are a few aurors as well… They have meetings but we aren't allowed inside because we're underage and Mrs. Blake won't let Bellamy join. Despite his protests"

Octavia rolled her eyes, "Bell's been in protest since the meetings started"

"Where are the meetings held?"

The two shared a look, "What?"

"Well the thing is…"

Clarke laughed bitterly at their sheepish looks, "You're not allowed to tell me"

"Actually we can't" Octavia jumped in, "Only the secret keepers can do that and we're not one of them"

They settled into a comfortable silence as Clarke thought it all over. So whilst she had been locked up inside like a damsel in distress her friends and even her own mother had been keeping these secrets from her. She shook her head, why would Dumbledore not want her help? She was the one that watched Finn die. She was the one that survived Voldemort; Again. She was the one the prophet was ripping into… Or maybe that was just it; maybe he felt that Clarke wouldn't be able to handle it. Maybe he thought she was too fragile. Clarke sneered at the word. Surely by now she had proven herself worthy of at least knowing something.

The compartment door opened and Clarke glared at the three Slytherins standing there. At the front with her arms crossed, black jeans and robe already on was Lexa. Her father was one of the Death Eaters currently sitting in Azkeban prison and her mother had been present at the graveyard. She knew full well that Clarke was telling the truth. To her right stood Lincoln, her cousin, and to her left, Echo. The three friends weren't the worst Slytherins at Hogwarts, actually Clarke found them tolerable, but after the graveyard last year and the death of Finn she found Lexa's face was one of the last things she wanted to see right now. Lincoln stepped in front of his cousin and smiled at Octavia… It was no secret that the two liked each other and Raven had been holding a bet with Clarke for two years on how long it would take them to get together. Turns out, a long time. Echo shot Clarke and Raven a friendly nod but Lexa wouldn't meet Clarke's challenging gaze; no doubt she knew about the graveyard.

Raven moved so Lincoln could talk to Octavia and stretched. She turned to Echo, "Want to see if the trolley is here yet?"

The brunette nodded and Raven looked to Clarke, "Want anything?"

She shook her head and when they moved to leave Clarke saw that Lexa had disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Raven returned it was beginning to get dark outside. Lincoln had long since left and Octavia and Clarke had changed into their robes. The brunette returned looking slightly dishevelled along with a red tinge to her cheek and wouldn't meet their eyes as she changed into her uniform. Octavia raised her eyebrows and sent Clarke a bemused look but she merely shrugged in response.

"And where have you been?" She pried.

Raven coughed and sat back down next to the younger Blake, "I told you. I was getting food with Echo"

Octavia gave her a disbelieving look, "Sure you were"

"I was!"

"Clarke!"

"Clarke!"

The blonde looked up and smirked at the two girls staring across at her, "Sorry Reyes but you're on your own with this one"

She glared at her but Octavia was looking triumphant as she puffed out her chest and pointed at the other girl, "Told you! Now, where were you really?"

Raven rolled her eyes and pulled out a potions book from her bag, "I've told you. Getting food"

Despite Octavia's persistence she still hadn't caved by the time the train pulled into the station. Clarke rolled her eyes as the two fell into a whispered argument and lead the way off the train following the throng of students now leading the way up to the carriages awaiting their arrival. In fact they were still bickering as they neared one of the last carriages and it was empty aside from two other students. The three friends pulled themselves up next to the two Hufflepuffs and Clarke sighed in relief at the sight of the boys.

"Hey Monty, Jasper"

They nodded to Clarke and then frowned at the sight of the two girls. Monty leant in closer and whispered, "What's up with those two?"

"Nothing, they're just having a disagreement, and Octavia wants to know where Raven keeps sneaking off to"

"Ah" Jasper nodded, "The mystery of Raven Reyes"

"Got room for one more?"

They all looked up to see Harper pulling herself up beside Octavia. Clarke smiled and Raven ignored Octavia in favour of turning to her Ruins partner, "Hi Harper. Are you still taking Ruins this year?"

The Ravenclaw nodded furiously, "I've already finished the new text"

"Same" Raven's eyes were wide, "What did you think of chapter 23? I found it enlightening but the author wasn't as…"

They trailed off into a heated discussion about the importance Ruins and favouring the older over the newer findings and Octavia mimed gaging over the side causing Clarke, Monty and Jasper to giggle. The two girls ignored them and continued their discussion as the carriage began its journey up the path to Hogwarts.

"The canons are having a good season" Jasper piped up.

Octavia's eyes widened, "The canons are alright but I still think that the Grounders will be taking the gold this season"

"What about the Arkers?" Monty asked.

Clarke shrugged, "I'm still all for the Harpies pulling it back"

The youngest Blake snorted and shared an eye roll with Jasper, "Not happening Clarke. The lost 360 down to the Irish which was bad enough-"

"Yeah but the Irish are just crazy good"

"I'm placing money on the Irish making it to the World Cup Final" Jasper said, "Against the Canons"

"Nah" Octavia shook her head, "The Bulgarians are a shoe in. I reckon it'll be Bulgarians vs Grounders"

"The Grounders will go out in the next round, they're up against the Irish" Jasper predicted.

"Then the Bulgarians will wipe the floor with them"

"They don't stand a chance against the Irish"

"I agree" Monty jumped in, "But I reckon Krum will get the snitch"

"Krum?" Clarke snorted, "Why Krum?"

"Because he's a god" A wistful look came over the boy's face and Octavia burst into laughter.

"Calm down Mont… Your gay is showing"

He winked at her, "You know it"

"Don't count the grounders out guys. Anya and Indra will lead that team to victory I am telling you now"

"Shut up Octavia"

Their conversation of Quidditch carried them up to the gates of Hogwarts and Octavia was still arguing with Jasper about the Grounders v Irish match when they took their seats in the great hall. Octavia said goodbye to Jasper and sat herself down next to Bellamy opposite Clarke and Raven at the Gryffindor table.

Clarke gazed over at the Slytherin table and saw Echo miming a save she had pulled last Quidditch season to Lincoln who was laughing with two other Slytherins. Lexa was sitting next to her cousin but unlike the others she was staring down at the table with a bored expression. Clarke turned back to her friends. She had always known that Lexa was a pureblood, her family were one of the remaining few, and knew that her mother worked in the Ministry. However that's all she had ever assumed it was. Although most Slytherins seemed to have some link to the death eaters Lexa had always been one Clarke had overlooked because she had never had a problem with the girl. Now that she knew the truth it didn't change her opinion of her but it definitely gave Clarke a new perspective of her upbringing. She was currently failing to see how anyone brought up in that environment could possibly be anything other than what her parents wanted her to be.

The food came and went in a flurry of loud conversations and reverberating laughter around the hall. Clarke even noticed Lexa cracking a smile when supplemented with a full stomach and satisfied pallet. It's a shame the same couldn't be said for Cage Wallace who Clarke noticed was shooting a glare her way each time she turned around. The boy's parents had also been in the graveyard that night but she considered his family to be of the lowest and they were cowards through and through. He had always had problem with Clarke and considered Raven and Octavia dirt that didn't even deserve his attention. She didn't doubt this year would be any different.

Once the food had gone and laughter died down Dumbledore stood from his chair silencing the last hum of conversation and commanding all attention.

"Welcome" His voice boomed across the large hall, "To our new students I welcome you and to our old welcome back. Now we have two changes in staffing this year, I am pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-plank who has agreed to take Care of Magical creatures whilst Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave"

Clarke frowned and looked along the table where, sure enough, her favourite game keeper was absent from the table. She looked to see Raven and Octavia wearing equally confused expressions.

"Furthermore" A few people's attention had also been drawn to the empty chair but they were now called back as Dumbledore once again gained the hall's attention, "I wish for us all to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge, and I think you will all join me in wishing the Professor good luck"

Clarke snorted. They had never kept a Dark Arts teacher for more than a year so the woman dressed in full florescent pink would indeed need all the luck she could get. As Dumbledore carried on speaking a low cough sounded and a few teachers frowned. Though Dumbledore did not stop speaking it was clear that something had attempted to interrupt him. Another, louder, cough sounded and this one could not be ignored. All the teachers were staring at the woman in pink with shocked expressions and Clarke looked around the hall to see students looking perplexed and smug because nobody, ever, attempted to interrupt Dumbledore. But she had and now he stood there mid-sentence looking to her with raised eyebrows as she stood stumpy legs and wandered around the end of the table.

She nodded a polite thank you to Dumbledore and stood to the front of the platform looking down at them all with a sickeningly sweet smile, "Thank you Professor for those kind words of welcome and how lovely" She gazed over at them all her eyes lingering on Clarke for a moment longer, "To see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me" Clarke looked to her fellow students. Nobody she could see was smiling at her, "I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends"

Clarke watched as she beamed over them all pausing for a moment and she heard Jasper and Monty giggle to themselves, "That's likely"

Umbridge shot them glare but she shook the anger from her face a second later and a serious expression crossed her features, "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of a vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this... historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be... prohibited!"

She giggled and moved back to her seat. The other teachers were frowning and looking solemn, even Dumbledore looked conflicted by the speech, but the students were clapping slowly and turning to their friends in confusion. Dumbledore wished them all a good night and the scrapping of benches could be heard as everyone stood up to leave.

Octavia frowned and leant in closer to them as they moved from the hall, "What the hell was that about?"

"I don't know" But the way Raven bit her lip nervously and glared at the floor suggested that she had her suspicions, "But it's troubling"

Clarke followed her friends though the main hall and up the staircase towards their dorm, "Why?"

"Well that was just one big load of crap"

The three friends turned to see Echo, Lincoln and Lexa walking closely behind them. It was Echo that had spoken and she pointed over her shoulder, "That old bat needs the first ride out of here and straight into the psych ward at St. Mungos"

"Why?" Octavia stepped back to walk beside them.

"She was talking about changing Hogwarts" Raven's eyes widened, "She's here to change everything?"

Lexa shrugged, "Possibly. Umbridge works for Fudge no doubt he's sent her here to spy on Dumbledore"

"Bastard" Clarke snarled, "Won't admit Voldemort's back, wants to ruin Dumbledore's public image and now he's trying to interfere at Hogwarts"

"Looks that way"

They stopped at the stairs that lead down to the dungeons and said their goodbyes. Clarke moved to follow Octavia and Raven down the hall to the Gryffindor common room when Lexa pulled her back.

"Clarke can I talk to you?"

She nodded and looked to her friends who were waiting for her patiently, "I'll catch you up"

They nodded and Raven said, "The password is Mandrake" Then turned to leave.

Lexa waited until they were out of earshot, "I know you've put two and two together by now…"

"Your mum was there that night"

She bit her lip, "Yes"

Clarke shook her head, "Your parents are death eaters"

"I'm not proud of it" Lexa frowned, "But I know what you must think of me now"

"I don't"

She raised an eyebrow and Clarke shrugged, "you and I have never had a problem Lexa and I don't plan on starting now. But I find it hard to believe that it hasn't affected you somehow"

"My parents aren't me Clarke"

"Prove it" She challenged.

"How?"

"I don't know"

Clarke stepped away from the brunette and sighed, "I'm sorry Lexa, I can't do this right now"

She looked slightly dejected but nodded anyway in understanding; "Of course" She smiled weakly, "I'll see you in class"

Lexa watched Clarke go and waited until she was out of sight before making her way to her own dorm.

XoXoXoX

The next morning saw the three friends rising early and walking down to breakfast where the majority of the students were already tucking into the food. Clarke spotted Lexa out of the corner of her eye and avoided the brunette's hopeful gaze.

They sat themselves down and Octavia let out a heavy yawn as she piled her plate with bacon and sausage, "It's too early for this"

"Only you think that O" Raven sang as she picked up a slice of toast.

"What's got you so cheerful?" She grumbled.

"A new year. This year is going to be exceptionally hard but I think if I work out a certain time to get my studying done and then a separate time for homework I can balance it all well enough to be ready for the exams"

Octavia shook her head and gave Clarke a pointed look, "We haven't even had breakfast and she's already focussed on the O.W.L's"

"This is an important year Octavia! These exams determine whether we can continue with the subjects we would like next year. Then we have a meeting with our head of house to discuss our plans for the future and which subjects would best suite our choices or requirements of"

Clarke raised an eyebrow, "What exactly are your plans Reyes?"

"I don't know… I want to do something meaningful and the Ministry is always open to students just leaving Hogwarts but then again St. Mungos is a beneficial career move…"

She trailed off listing different jobs and Octavia laughed whilst shaking her head in disbelief, "I didn't even know there were so many choices"

"I told you it's an important year"

A squawk sounded from above them as the first Owl arrived with morning post for the students. Raven looked up as the owls flew down from the roof, dived for their participants and emptied their beaks. A brown tawny owl flew down and landed in front of her and she immediately pulled at the paper tied to its leg.

"What is that?" Octavia was less than impressed by the feather gift now landing in her breakfast.

Clarke watched as the owl flew up once the paper was removed and was surprised to see the Prophet opened out in front of her.

"What on earth are you doing ordering the prophet?" Octavia shovelled her mouth with rashes of bacon and spluttered through the food, "I fough' 'e 'ere boyco'ing 'ee prophe'"

Raven shot her a disgusted look, "English please O"

Octavia gulped down the mouthful and took a large sip of pumpkin juice to wash it down, "I said, I thought we were boycotting the Prophet?"

"I like to know what's being said even if it is all rubbish. I'm hoping there will at least be something about disappearances of muggles…"

"Fudge won't admit to that" Clarke pointed out, "He's going to keep anything like that off the record"

Raven fluttered through the pages and let out a dejected sigh when she found nothing, "Stupid old man" She mumbled and thrust the paper down in anger.

She buttered her toast with a little more vigour much to Octavia's amusement and the approach of Professor McGonagall with their timetables couldn't come soon enough.

Clarke looked down at hers and was displeased to see that she had potions first thing with the Slytherins. It would be just her luck to have potions, Snape and Cage Wallace first thing on a Monday. Octavia moaned upon realising the same thing and she forced another slice of bacon down her throat to make up for it.

"Brutal. Potions first thing, Binns for History and then Trelawney after lunch!"

Raven rolled her eyes, "You should have just dropped it like me. Ruins is so much more interesting"

"Oh shut up" Octavia flipped her off, "Not all of us are predicted an O for every subjected"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Clarke pulled herself out of that argument and looked over to the teachers table to see Hagrid's chair still unoccupied. She was curious about his whereabouts and could only hope that wherever and whatever he was doing that he would be back soon.

Potions was as painful as Clarke predicted. As per usual the Slytherins made up their own table, which included Cage, Murphy, Byrnes, Lexa, Echo and Lincoln. Though Clarke was pleased to see that Miller was still in their class and he joined Raven, Octavia and herself at the Gryffindor table alongside Monroe. Snape gave them an introduction into their fifth year and was kind enough to inform them that unless that achieved an Outstanding in their O.W.L. he would not be taking them on next year. Monroe then proceeded to hyperventilate slightly and Octavia reassured her with the knowledge that Raven would help them all achieve that goal much to the brunette's disgust. Clarke was having her own turmoil with Lexa's constant gave eating away at the back of her head. She knew that the brunette wanted to continue their conversation from the previous night but Clarke wasn't sure how they could possibly proceed forward from that point. Forget the part where her parents work for the man that tried to kill her but Clarke still was trying to place the girl she had known for four years with the death eaters' daughter that now stood before her.

Thankfully the class came to end with the promise of three different essays graciously gifted by Snape before they could sneak away from the dungeon.

"Three essays" Octavia spluttered as they emerged from their stairs into the crowded hallway, "Three bloody essays!"

"Oh relax, you have a free period tomorrow, and you have tonight" Raven pointed out.

Octavia shared a look with Clarke, "Why do I feel like we will be living in the library this year?"

As it turned out Octavia's prediction wasn't too far from the truth. By the time Clarke and Octavia returned to the common room after dinner they had already received another two essays from Binns and Trelawney each along with a dream diary that she claimed they had to keep throughout the year. No predictions of death today but Clarke had felt the Professor's wandering eyes and knew there was one on its way.

Octavia let out a long sigh as she collapsed into the plump armchair beside the fire. Raven was already there scribbling away at a piece of parchment. She looked up briefly at their approach as Clarke lowered herself onto the sofa and huffed at Octavia's discomfort.

"Long day?"

"Brutal"

Clarke nodded and smiled as the black cat appeared and jumped up beside her purring softly, "Trelawney hasn't predicated my death yet though… Every cloud and all that"

Octavia barked out a laugh earning her a disgruntled look from Wells as her settled into Clarke's side, "Daft old bat. Umbridge tomorrow… Wonder what she will be like?"

"Harper had her today" Raven still didn't look up from what she was writing, "Said the woman is disgustingly sweet but doesn't think it'll last long"

"Apparently she's really patronising"

"Can't be any worse than Snape" Clarke grimaced, "Surely"

Raven looked up from her paper, "Maybe but you can't complain that we do at least learn with Snape"

Clarke hummed, "Whatever"

Silence fell over them and Clarke stared off into the flickering flames that illuminated the room. Soon enough the students started to file out until it was only the three of them sitting there together beside the fire as Octavia's snores sounded from the armchair. Raven pulled her bag out and placed the things inside before leaning back into her chair with a contented sigh. Clarke looked up to see her watching her intently.

"What?"

Raven narrowed her eyes, "What's going on between you and Lexa?"

"Nothing"

"Really? Looked pretty serious last night and you wouldn't even look at her today whilst she was only looking at you?"

Clarke shrugged, "I guess she's just not the person I thought she was"

"Come off it" Raven scoffed, "You two have never been best friends but you at least said hello when you passed in the hallway. What is it that's suddenly changed?"

"Raven just leave it"

"No"

"Please" She gave her a pleading look, "I'm tired and I don't want to talk about this"

"You never do"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She glares back.

Raven moved over so she was sitting next to Clarke, "I mean that you've been short with us lately. I know you're angry that we didn't tell you about the Order but Dumbledore-"

"I know. Told you not to" She finished curtly with an eye roll, "I'm so tired of hearing that"

"I know everything's changing but you're not alone Clarke. You have your mum, me, Octavia, Jasper, Monty… We're all with you Clarke"

A burst of anger shot through her and the blonde jumped up from her seat and faked a yawn, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning"

"Clarke-"

"Night Raven" She snapped not allowing the girl to continue and, without waiting for a reply, made her way upstairs.

Clarke slammed the door shut and ignored the glare she received from Monroe as she stormed over to her bed tugging at her uniform trying to push down the unexplainable anger that was seeping through her. A twinge from her forehead forced a hiss through her lips and she rubbed the scar there angrily.

It wasn't long until Raven and Octavia came to bed quietly whispering. Raven tried to get Clarke's attention but she kept her eyes closed and feigned sleep not wanting to talk to her or be questioned about her ill placed anger. She felt guilty for snapping at Raven but not enough that it made her want to walk to the girl tonight. Soon enough she drifted off into a fitful sleep filled with images from the graveyard that formed into Lexa standing beside her parents then changing into Trelawney telling her she would die this year. The last image faded away into a corridor of lime green slabs that shone as she slithered across the floor and then up looking down on the small hallway gazing up and over to the hall that stood firm at the end. All the while the golden handle sat locked and unmoving before her.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa, it appeared, was more persistent than Clarke had anticipated. She managed to avoid the Slytherin at breakfast and during transfiguration class but it was Defence Against the Dark Arts that was her downfall. Octavia and Raven sat next to one another leaving Clarke to sit alone in the row beside them which, unfortunately, left her open. Lexa took it upon herself to sit beside Clarke and refused to move even after a firm glare was sent her way. Umbridge still hadn't arrived when Cage sauntered in. He took one look at Lexa sitting next to Clarke and sat himself in front of the pair turning his chair so he could face them. Murphy smirked and sat down beside his friend.

"So Griffin… Seen any other dark wizards rising from the dead lately?" He sniggered.

Clarke glared at him but said nothing so he continued, "Because my father thinks that if you really are seeing people 'rise from the dead' then that either makes you some kind of god or a lunatic"

He tapped his chin in thought and looked to Murphy, "Should we start worshipping the ground she walks on or message her mother and ask that she reserves a room for her?"

Murphy sniggered and stared gleefully at Clarke's face. Lexa looked up and snarled at the two, "Leave her alone Wallace"

He spun in his seat and glared at her, "Why are you defending the Princess?"

"Yeah Woods… You changing sides?" Murphy giggled but Cage elbowed him with a warning.

Clarke glared firmly at them, "Why don't you all just piss off?"

Lexa looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Clarke shot her a warning look, "I told you to leave me alone"

"Actually you never said that" Lexa frowned.

Cage whistled and high-fived Murphy, "Trouble in paradise by the looks of things"

"Piss off" Clarke growled.

That just caused the two boys to laugh more as Lexa looked down to the table in confusion and a slight glare crossing her features. The opening of a door drew their attention and Clarke turned in her seat to see Umbridge standing there wand in hand with a forced smile across her features. Once she realised she had the whole class' attention she moved forward up the row and began speaking.

"Good morning class"

The grumbled back a distorted hello and she pursed her lips. Spinning on her heel from the front of the room she looked over at them all with a disappointed look, "Now, now… that won't do will it? Let's try that again shall we?"

She raised her wand, "Good morning Professor Umbridge"

Her wand pointed to the class and they chanted back to her. She smiled and nodded, "Now that's better"

Umbridge pointed her wand at the chalk board and notes started appearing across it, "Now please get out your copy of the approved text and copy out the first chapter with the laws of defensive magic"

Clarke opened the page to see a long list and groaned internally at the prospect of writing them all down. Looked as though this would indeed be an uneventful lesson. She turned to her right where Raven sat, her book closed, with her hand in the air.

She looked to Octavia who merely shrugged and turned back to her own copy. Umbridge seemed to be avoiding Raven and was gazing intently everywhere but at her. Clarke felt movement to her left and she turned her head to see Lexa doing the same with a bemused expression and a raised eyebrow.

Umbridge couldn't avoid two raised hands and chose to smile sweetly down at Lexa, "Yes, what is it?"

"Raven seems to have something she wants to say"

The vein above her eye twitched and Clarke knew Lexa had hit a nerve but she brushed it off and turned to where the other brunette still had her hand raised.

"Yes dear?"

"I've already read the chapter"

That didn't surprise Clarke at all but Umbridge did look slightly taken aback, "Well indeed, then you can read the next one"

She turned back to the class with a satisfied look but Raven piped up again, "I've read that too, actually I finished the book, and I just had a question about the text overall"

"What is it?"

Clearly her patience was wearing thin but Clarke was watching the display intently as were the other students finding this more entertaining than copying notes.

"There's nothing in there about using defensive magic"

Clarke frowned but Umbridge was looking perplexed, "Why would you need to use magic? This book teaches the theory behind each one appropriately to get you through your examination"

"We're not going to use magic?" Octavia glanced at her.

"You will be learning in a risk free way that keeps you safe and yet still able to learn"

Lexa coughed out a laugh, "But how are we supposed to know how to perform the spells?"

"As I said before" She snapped at the brunette, "You will be learning in a risk free way but if you learn the theory correctly and do your homework-"

"What use is that?" Clarke spluttered, "It won't be risk free if we're attacked tomorrow"

Umbridge glared at her, "Kindly do not speak out of turn Miss Griffin"

"You don't mind anyone else speaking out of turn" Lexa challenged.

"Students will raise their hand in my class" She snapped.

Lexa let out a bark of laughter, "But Clarke's right. How are we going to know how to defend ourselves if we don't practice it?"

Seeing Umbridge glaring furiously at Lexa, Clarke cut in, "How's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?"

"There is nothing out there!" Umrbidge cried. Her face was red from shouting and she was glaring at them with a furious expression, "Who on earth do you think wants to attack school children?"

Clarke laughed bitterly, "I'd say Voldemort would be up for the job"

Silence. Somewhere behind her she heard a quill being dropped and a sharp intake of breath sound next to her. Umbridge's face was contorted into one of pain and her lip was quivering as she glared at Clarke furiously.

"He's not back" She whispered, "You are all being lied to and I feel sorry for those of you that believe this lie… He is not back Miss Griffin and I would appreciate it if you didn't spread this lie amongst your peers"

Clarke glared back at her, "I'm not lying" She shouted, "And just because you-"

"Detention!" Umbridge screeched, "And anyone else that wants to join her please speak now!"

"Aren't you even going to listen to what she has to say?" Lexa spluttered, "You've spent the last few months degrading her across the papers yet not one of you has stopped to consider the possibility of her telling the truth"

Umbridge smiled bitterly at her, "We have explored the possibility of her telling the truth yet no evidence has been found and as such-"

"That's a lie" She challenged, "You're just covering it up. Like those disappearances the Prophet so kindly avoided last week"

More silence filled the room and Clarke's own anger dissipated as she watched Umbridge's face reach new colours of fury.

Umbridge laughed nervously and stepped down from the raised platform to stand directly in front of Lexa, "I would appreciate it if you didn't lie in my class either Miss Woods and you will kindly join Miss Griffin in detention"

Lexa looked as though she would protest but Lincoln jabbed her in the back and hissed, "Stop it"

She snapped her mouth shut and Umbridge looked on with a satisfied expression, "Now. Please do as I have asked and open your books to the designated page"

Clarke waited for Lexa with a frown and as soon as the girl was out of class she gripped her arm and dragged her to the side.

"I didn't need you to defend me" She hissed, "I just want you to leave me the hell alone"

Lexa tugged her arm out of Clarke's grip, "I'm going to show you that you can trust me Clarke"

"I don't need you to stand up for me Lexa"

"I'm showing you that I believe you Clarke, I wasn't trying to-"

"Just leave me alone!" She cried and pushed the girl aside so she could storm away leaving a very disgruntled Lexa behind.

Clarke spent the rest of the day going between classes and spending any moment alone hidden away in the library. She was still angry with Raven from the night before and had no interest in running into Lexa anytime soon. To her surprise it was Lincoln that found her hiding place just after dinner before she head off to Umbridge's office for her detention.

"You're being unfair to her you know"

She looked up from her essay and frowned, "Who?"

"Lexa"

Clarke snorted and looked back down to the parchment but he placed his hand over the page and she was forced to look back up, "I'm serious. You're judging her based on her family but she's only had her mother around for most of her life and even then she didn't do much… Lexa spent most of her childhood with my parents and though we're Slytherin routes neither of them are death eaters, unlike my aunt, and she only joined because of my uncle. Lexa has no interest in joining You Know Who and I think you know that but you're just so angry with everything else going on that you're taking it out on her. She's not alone in it either, Octavia told me how you've been avoiding Raven all day. I know how hard all of this is but you're not alone and quite frankly you're acting like an arse"

With that he stood from the table and made to leave before turning back, "She openly took your side in front of the majority of Slytherin house today, most of whom have parents that are death eaters, and if her parents ever found out they would be furious. She risked that for you… I think you should just appreciate those that are on your side rather than focus on those who aren't"

He left her alone and she sighed suddenly losing the motivation to write the paper in front of her. Clarke knew she had been harsh with Raven the night before and maybe it was the building anger inside that seemed to sit there permanently these days. The anger seemed to spike with the slightest coercion. Lincoln was right… She was pushing everyone away and looking back on it now Clarke couldn't say any of her reasons were justified.

With a sigh she packed up her things and left library to make her way upstairs for Umbridge's office. About half way up she ran into Lexa. They stopped short upon seeing each other and the brunette gave a slight wary smile. Clarke took a deep breath and led the way up the next flight of stairs. They walked in comfortable silence until Clarke couldn't take it anymore and spoke up.

"Look Lexa I'm sorry? I know you were trying to do the right thing and I just bit your head off…"

"I get it Clarke" She reassured, "Really, I do, but I don't know how else to show you that you can trust me"

Clarke pulled up short causing the brunette to stop as well and she looked into the earnest green eyes, "I do trust you Lexa. Everything is just so messed up in my head at the moment and I'm just angry all the time… It's not personal I just snapped. I'm sorry"

Lexa smiled and let out a slight laugh, "I get it Clarke"

"Thank you" She breathed in relief thankful that she hadn't pushed away the brunette and one of the few people that believed her, "Lexa… Can we start again?"

She nodded letting out a light smile, "I'd like that"

Their moment was ruined as the door burst open to reveal a smiling Professor Umbridge looking up at them. The smile grew at the sight of the two girls and Clarke felt bile rise up in her throat at the sight of her.

"In you come" She said sweetly opening the door further for them. They shared a look before pushing their way inside trying to ignore the satisfied look on the woman's face as she closed the door behind them.

XoXoXoX

When Clarke returned to the Gryffindor common room it was well past midnight and she was surprised to find Raven and Octavia sitting there waiting for her in an empty room. Her hand was swollen and she had to grit her teeth through the stinging pain shooting up her arm. Raven looked up at her entrance and frowned.

She indicated to the armchair beside the fire that was free, "Sit. We need to talk"

Clarke frowned and lowered herself slowly into the seat. Octavia gave her a wary smile and she looked between the two girls, "What's this? An intervention"

"Effectively" Raven shrugged, "Frankly you've been treating everyone like shit and we've had enough"

"Rae-"

She put her hand up, "No. Let me finish. Octavia and I have always stood by you and we get that it sucks because the whole world doesn't believe you. It must seem like everyone is against you but you're currently pushing away your friends Clarke and that's not okay. We know what you said to Lexa today, Lincoln told us, and that's not fair because all she was doing was defending you. People doing that are far and few between so to push her away like that is completely unnecessary and unfair all she was trying to do was help"

Clarke nodded, "I know and I've talked to her so we've cleared the air. I know how I've been treating you and I am so sorry because that's not how I meant it but I just have this unexplainable anger… Nothing is personal but I am so sorry guys, you're my best friends and I've been treating you like crap but I promise that changes now"

Octavia looked surprised but satisfied whereas Raven still looked slightly wary. She leant forward in her seat narrowing her eyes at Clarke, "You apologised to Lexa?"

"Yes"

Raven smiled, "Alright I'm happy. Just promise me that you'll stop taking your anger out on us… Punch Cage if you have to"

She laughed and nodded her head, "Alright. Deal"

Clarke yawned lifting her hand up, forgetting the cuts broken into her skin, and rubbed her eyes. Instantly Raven's eyes widened and Octavia sucked in a breath. She darted over and grasped Clarke's hand in hers.

"What the hell?"

"Its' nothing-"

"Like hell it's nothing" She gazed down at it and Octavia jumped over wincing at the sight.

"Geezers Clarke. That counts as a form of torture"

Raven frowned and let go of her hand, "Did she do the same to Lexa?"

"I think she's using that had her preferred method of detention"

"Preferred method of torture" Octavia muttered.

Clarke sighed and stood up pushing away their worried glances, "Can we just leave it? I'm tired and in pain"

Raven nodded slowly, "I might have something that can help with that. I'll give it to you in the morning"

She sent her a thankful look and they walked upstairs to their room… And to think; they were only half way through the first week of the year.

True to her word Raven left a jar of sap for her to spread across the cuts on her bed the next morning. She gratefully slathered her hand in the stuff and was relieved to feel the soothing cold wash through her hand and vowed to take some down for Lexa during breakfast. They had Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts today and the thought made Clarke wince. Her two least favourite teachers in one day, the thought was not appealing, but at least she had Lexa in those lessons and with that came the promise of rebuilding the friendship Clarke had so eloquently ripped into.

She was surprised to see Lexa sitting with Octavia and Lincoln at the Gryffindor table upon arrival. Clarke took note of Raven's absence but decided her friend was probably burying herself deep into studies in the library. She sat herself down next to Lexa and shot her a quick smile before handing the sap over.

"Raven gave it to me. Spread it over your hand, it'll help, and repeat that twice a day"

Lexa gave her a thankful look as she opened it up and spread it over her raw skin, "Oh god that feels nice" She closed her eyes and moaned causing Clarke to laugh and nod, "Shame we have detention for the rest of the week"

"The rest of the week?" Octavia frowned, "But you said you would watch me try out for the Quidditch team?"

"I will be there O"

"You're trying out?" Lexa asked.

Octavia nodded, "Bellamy is captain this year and they have several spots opened up… I like to think I'm a decent beater"

She smiled and looked to Clarke, "Do you play?"

"Sometimes" Clarke shrugged, "But I don't fancy playing for the school team. You're a brilliant chaser though… Who's your team captain this year?"

Lexa smirked, "That'd be me"

Lincoln rolled his eyes, "We lost the majority of our team because they graduated last year which left Lexa the oldest member still on the team besides me"

"I'm hoping to convince Echo to play. She's a good seeker and we haven't had a decent one in years"

"And yet you held the cup until Bellamy arrived" Octavia puffed out her chest, "My brother is one of the best seekers Gryffindor has ever had and he was the youngest to be picked for the team without trying out"

"I'll make sure the beaters aim for him then" Lexa grinned pushing a slice of toast into her mouth.

They laughed and Octavia started up the usual conversation about the approaching Quidditch world cup. Clarke zoned out and instead her eyes drifted to the Slytherin table where Cage and Murphy were shooting glares in their direction. She couldn't tell whether it was aimed at her or Lexa but she had a sneaky suspicion that they were both the targets and no doubt this wouldn't be the end of it either.

"Clarke"

She looked up and saw them watching her, "What?"

Octavia rolled her eyes, "I said. We should all get tickets and go to the World Cup this summer"

"Could you get tickets?"

"Probably" She looked to Lexa, "Both our parents work at the Ministry and because it's in England they'll all be over that. Your mum could get tickets as well Clarke"

"We should do it" Lincoln insisted, "It won't come to England again in our life time. Once in a lifetime opportunity"

"Agreed" Lexa said.

"We should ask Jasper and Monty as well… Raven will come too and Bell"

"So will Echo"

Lincoln tapped his chin thoughtfully, "My dad works with Ludo Bagman and he's in charge of the organisation… I bet he could get us decent seats"

"Awesome" Octavia grinned at him.

The two settled into a comfortable whisper and Lexa leant closer to Clarke, "How long until those two get together?"

"Not long"

"Want to bet on it?"

She smirked at her and Clarke rolled her eyes before lightly pushing the girl with her shoulder, "I'm not placing a bet on my friend's love life… But if you can find out who Raven is secretly seeing then I might agree with you"

"Raven is seeing someone?" Her eyes were wide.

"Oh yeah" Clarke laughed, "She thinks we don't know… but we do"

Lexa laughed and Clarke felt her chest flutter at the sound suddenly feeling the urge to make her laugh again. Her features eased away from her usually stoic mask and they softened making her look younger and sweeter. Clarke was broken out of her thoughts by the arrival of the post and she was pleasantly surprised to see her mother's owl amongst the fray. He dropped down and held his leg open for Clarke to take the envelope tied to the leg, once she had removed it he turned away to nibble at the food on the table and Lexa watched him in amusement until her own family hawk dropped down in front of her.

Clarke opened the letter and smiled at the sight of her mother's loopy handwriting across the page.

Clarke,

Detention? You're lucky this isn't a howler! Clarke I am begging you not to make a habit of causing trouble with this new teacher… I recognised the name and I asked Miss Blake so I'm aware how horrible she is and I can only imagine what hell she's putting you under but I need you to stay low. Please just stay low and keep out of trouble, for me?

I spoke to the Blake's about Christmas so you can sign up for going home this year. I'll collect you, Octavia and Bellamy from the station on the last day of term. Raven messaged me and told me about the punishment this Umbridge woman did and I am honestly furious. The only thing stopping me storming down there right now is that I've told you to keep low and it's only fare that I do the same but believe me when I say Dumbledore will be hearing about this. What does he think he's letting someone like that inside his school?

Like I said before pleas just keep low and also keep me updated on how things are going. I'd say more but my hand's feeling tired and I'd hate for anyone to read this in passing. Write back soon,

Mum x

Clarke frowned, My hand's feeling tired? I'd hate anyone to read this in passing? What the hell was her mother on about?

"I think my mum's gone crazy" Clarke mumbled.

Lexa looked over her shoulder and quickly read it, "Why wouldn't she want anyone to read it?"

"God knows" She frowned, "You don't think that's code for something that she can't say?"

"Why wouldn't she be able to say it? Who else is going to read it?"

Clarke shook her head and then looked up to see Umbridge watching her from the teacher's table. Understanding flooded through her and she laughed bitterly, "Of course"

"What?"

"Fudge must have ordered Umbridge to read all the mail in and out of Hogwarts"

Lexa's eyes widened, "That does explain why your mother would be cautious with her writing… Are they really that desperate for control?"

"It looks that way"

The woman was still watching her when Clarke looked away and she could still feel the lingering gaze throughout the remainder of breakfast. Yes, it did look that way.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks brought the same intensity as the first and the teachers increased the pressure in the form of revision and essays. Clarke moved into the library after the first week and she was joined a few days later by Lexa and Raven but it wasn't until Lincoln joined them that Octavia even considered it. Quidditch trials came and to nobodies surprise Octavia was welcomed with open arms. Umbridge's classes weren't getting any better but Lexa and Clarke developed ulterior methods to getting by rather than arguing back. After a month they were fully into the next year and summer gave way to Autumn which left Clarke anxious for the first Hogsmead visit.

One Saturday after a particularly heavy revision session Clarke was sat grumbling in the corner of the library with her legs spread across Lexa's lap as they attempted to finish Snape's essay. Octavia was across from them giggling on Lincoln's lap but neither was attempting to work. Lexa rolled her eyes as a particularly loud giggle erupted from the girl and Clarke smirked over her page.

Octavia looked over, "Hey, where's Raven?"

"I don't know" Clarke tapped her chin with the tip of her quill in thought and looked to Lexa, "Echo is missing as well"

Lexa smirked but didn't look up, "Funny how when Raven is missing Echo is gone too"

Octavia gasped and jumped in Lincoln's lap, "Oh my god… Raven's mystery person!"

"Is Echo" Lincoln laughed, "Oh my god"

"They're totally doing it" Octavia insisted.

Clarke pulled a face, "That's disgusting O"

"Oh stop being a prude"

Lexa and Lincoln burst into laughter and Octavia continued, "I thought she was sleeping with Bell for a while but then he started dating that Ravenclaw girl so that counted him out… I didn't even consider Echo… That sly dog"

Clarke laughed along with the others at the look of wonder on Octavia's face and shook her head, "You know instead of guessing why didn't you just ask her?"

She bit her lip and shrugged which just caused Lexa and Clarke to laugh more. Octavia settled back into Lincoln and he picked his homework up still chuckling to himself. Lexa sighed and put the parchment down before stretching back in her seat.

Clarke looked over and smiled softly at the girl, "Tired?"

"Bored"

"Same" Clarke looked out of the window nearest them, "Why don't we go for a walk? It's not too cold out and it would be good to get out of the library for something other than food"

Lexa covered her eyes with her hands and moaned, "But food is so good"

She rolled her eyes and moved her legs from Lexa's lap with light shove, "Come on. We can stop by the hall and get some food"

Lexa peaked out from behind her hands, "Promise?"

"Promise"

That seemed to satisfy Lexa and she followed Clarke in packing up their things. They said a quick goodbye to Lincoln and Octavia before walking side by side out of the library and made their way down to the hall. Clarke waited by the door as Lexa walked to the closest table and grabbed a slice of pie which earned her a disgusted look from Clarke as she shovelled the whole thing in her mouth.

Clarke watched her wipe the crumbs from her mouth and attempt to swallow the pie and shook her head, "Because that's attractive…"

Lexa laughed and led the way down the front of the lawn towards the lake, "I try"

"Now I know why you're single"

She smiled but didn't laugh this time and Clarke wondered if she'd accidentally offended her. Her eyes widened and she placed her hand on Lexa's arm.

"I didn't mean to offend you or…"

"You didn't" Lexa gave her a reassuring smile, "I just haven't had a very successful history when it comes to relationships"

"Tell me" She said gently.

Lexa nodded and sat down under one of the large trees beside the lake shore. Clarke joined her and they leant against one another and Lexa took a deep breath.

"My family lives on the outskirts of a small village and when I was younger I used to visit but my mother hated me going down there because it was full of muggles. Anyway a year before I came to Hogwarts I befriended a girl down there, her name was Costia, and she was my only friend" She smiled sadly at Clarke and the blonde nodded in understanding whilst laying her hand reassuringly on Lexa's leg, "We grew closer and my mother never found out so I thought it would be fine… Then I got my letter to Hogwarts. I knew everything would change so I took her aside and told her my mum was sending me to boarding school. At first she cried and refused to speak to me but the day before I left she met with me and we made up. So I didn't see her again until Christmas and things carried on like that for a few years but then, when I was in my third year, she told me that she loved me. I was terrified because I knew I loved her too and I was fearful of what my family would do if they were to find out but… With her I didn't care about that so I threw caution to the wind and we started dating. I wrote to her whilst at Hogwarts and I came home every Christmas just so I could speak with her"

Lexa paused and the happiness that had been in her eyes before had faded into sadness and suddenly Clarke could guess the end of the story, "Your mum found out"

She laughed bitterly and wiped away the furious tears at the corner of her eyes, "Oh she found out. But that wasn't the worse part… She made me break her heart and in turn break my own but I was stupid enough to think that would be the end of it. Costia and her whole family were torn apart by Fenrir Greyback"

Bile rise up in Clarke's throat and she felt the familiar anger building in her gut, "Except her head. My mother gave me Costia's head as a Christmas present last year"

Clarke's eyes widened and she raised her thumb to wipe away the tears from her eyes that were flowing freely, "Lexa…"

"I can't" She whimpered, "It hurts so much…"

"I know" Clarke whispered softly and Lexa looked at her with watery eyes, "Finn… He was my best friend and I watched him die like that… Some days I don't think the pain will ever go away"

She trailed off and Lexa nodded, "I guess we both know how it feels"

"Maybe we do"

XoXoXoX

It was Thursday afternoon and Lexa was sat next to Clarke once again during Umbridge's lesson. The two had become, if possible, closer since confessing their history but today the brunette was seemingly distracted and spent the whole lesson staring out of the window. Clarke attempted to gain her attention more than once but all she had achieved so far was earning warning glances from the toad at the front.

Lexa was tapping the table absentmindedly but her parchment was empty from any notes they were supposed to be taking.

"Lexa" She hissed eyeing Umbridge warily who had now started circling the room and was currently in the middle of explain Isaac's law to a Slytherin student at the back.

The brunette looked away from the window and frowned at Clarke, "What is it?"

"Are you okay?"

Lexa bit her lip and pulled out the envelope from her pocket. She looked over at Umbridge briefly before handing it over. Clarke opened it and frowned at the page. It was an extract from the Prophet the day before but Clarke had stopped taking an interest in what the Prophet was and wasn't printing.

She frowned and skimmed over it trying to see what would bother Lexa so much before her gaze landed on a smaller article that they had clearly been trying to hide within the pages. It didn't go into great detail but there had been an attack on a muggle village that they believed to be a wild animal attack. There had been only three survivors. Clarke felt her heart sink as she realised what memories this article must have brought up.

When she looked up Lexa was watching her with a pained expression and she mouthed 'werewolf' to Clarke. The blonde nodded and handed the page back. The ministry might have been tight on covering it up but there was no denying the signs of a werewolf attack and on muggles no less.

"The ministry are idiots and Fudge is the worst for denying all of this"

Clarke nodded in agreement, "He's going to get us all killed"

"Silence" Umbridge snapped from behind Clarke causing her to jump, not realising how close the woman was, "There will be no need to talk"

She clipped her way back to the front oblivious to the deathly glare Clarke was shooting at her back and Raven mumbled under her breath, "No need to think either…"

Umbridge faltered slightly but clearly chose to ignore the comment. The rest of the lesson passed with the same bored silence, grumbling annoyance followed by rushed hands packing away parchment and hurrying footsteps leaving the room.

Clarke let out a relieved breath the moment she was outside. She looked over her shoulder to see Octavia and Lincoln whispering to each other whilst Echo and Lexa were discussing the lesson with Raven. Her friend was furrowing her brow furiously and she stepped in beside Clarke.

"I am so fed-up with not learning anything"

"I think that's the idea" Echo grumbled, "Umbridge clearly doesn't want us to learn anything this year"

Clarke looked to her right and watched Lexa scrunch her face up, "The only thing to look forward to is the trip to Hogsmead"

Lexa perked up at that, "Thank god for Hogsmead. Get away from toad face"

"Agreed"

Octavia and Lincoln made noises of agreement. Clarke looked back at Raven to see her deep in thought and frowned. It was unusual for her to stay silent during any conversation especially one that involved Umbridge. The six of them made their way down to the hall and sat together for lunch. Raven was still silently glaring at her food twenty minutes later and Clarke decided to put her foot down on the situation.

"Okay, what's up?"

Lexa and Echo broke away from their conversation to look across at the girl as did Octavia and Lincoln. Raven lifted her gaze from the plate to see everyone watching her, "Doesn't it bother you all that we're learning nothing?"

"Of course it does"

Echo nodded, "Sure but what can we do about it?"

"That's the thing" Raven said thoughtfully, "I've read every page of Umbridge's new rules and the school rules themselves but there's nothing against us teaching ourselves"

Octavia frowned, "You mean learn the spells that Umbridge refuses to teach us?"

"Yeah" She nodded, "There's no rules against it because technically it's just a study group"

Clarke hummed, "I suppose it could work but who's going to teach it, you?"

"No" Raven snorted whilst eyeing Clarke, "You are"

"What" She spluttered and coughed out a laugh. They were all watching her and she gave them a disbelieving look, "I'm not a teacher"

"No but you are the best in our class" Octavia pointed out.

"Yeah" Lincoln said, "You've done some crazy things throughout Hogwarts"

"But that wasn't-"

"You won the Triwizard tournament" Echo jumped in.

"The chamber of secrets" Octavia said thoughtfully.

"You know who" Lexa mumbled, "Everything last year basically"

Clarke shook her head, "This is ridiculous"

Raven picked up the Prophet from that morning and flicked through to find the page she was looking for. Once she had she spread it out to show Clarke the double page spread on a missing muggle family.

"This is something we can do Clarke" She paused, "Please at least think about it?"

Clarke rolled her eyes but agreed to think about it. Yet she had no interest in teaching any of them but maybe Raven had a point when she said that this was something they could do to help. It was infuriating sitting here whilst her mother and the others were out there helping Dumbledore with the order… What she really needed was to know what was happening on the outside.

The answer came in the form of another letting but this time it was not from her mother. No, this time it came from her god-father Marcus. At least she was sure it was from him… The note was delivered with his owl and it was definitely his owl. Clarke just prayed she was right.

Clarke,

Your mother wouldn't want me sending you this but I think we need to talk before you come home for Christmas. There's some things that aren't being said by her and the others parents.

7\. p.m. Gryffindor common room.

Clarke frowned and hoped to god that he wasn't going to be trying something stupid. Still there was nothing she could do to warn him now so she would have to wait and see what would happen tonight.

As for teaching her friends, that choice was also made sooner rather than later, and she was surprised at how soon it came. During the Defence Against the Dark Arts class that day Umbridge seemed more irritated than usual, her mouth twitched and she seemed to glare harder at Clarke.

Lexa leant over and whispered in her ear, "Apparently McGonagall had a screaming match with Umbridge in the hall earlier about her methods of detention. I think she subjected a first year to the hand torture when he questioned the minister for magic… Anyway I'm pretty sure she made the kid cry"

It seemed that whatever had angered Umbridge was enough to make her extremely short tempered that day and none of them left that room until four students had a week's detention and another was helping Filch clear out the dungeon's potions cupboards for a month.

Clarke left that room with an all new determination and she turned straight to Raven with a nod, "Alright. I'll do it"

Raven jumped straight into listing what they would need and who they would ask. Octavia pulled away straight away claiming that she would just turn up but after Raven through a book at her then she said she would search for somewhere they could practice. She also recruited Lexa and Echo to help find anyone else that would possibly want to learn how to defend themselves.

Clarke's mind however was focussed on the meeting with her godfather that night and so she found herself sitting anxiously beside the fire as students filtered up to bed waiting for them all to be gone.

After a first year got up and walked out it left Clarke alone with Raven and Octavia. The youngest Blake was slouched across the sofa with a book covering her face and snores slipping through whereas Raven was hurriedly writing across a piece of parchment. Clarke looked down at what was supposed to be an essay for Umbridge but she had yet to actually write anything that resembled a sentence.

Suddenly Raven jolted in her seat. Clarke looked up to see the girl staring into the fire with an open mouth and eyes wide in shock, "Clarke?"

Her eyes lifted to the fire and her eyes widened. Marcus' head was sitting in the fire beaming up at her, "Clarke"

"What the hell" She mumbled and crouched down next to the flames followed closely by Raven and now Octavia who had woken up, "What are you doing?"

"Talking freely… Your mother said the post was being watched"

"If you get caught-"

"That won't happen"

Raven and Clarke shared a nervous look but he spoke again, "So, what's happening at your end of things?"

"Umbridge" Octavia grumbled.

"What's she doing?"

Clarke sighed, "She won't let us use magic at all"

"You should see what she did to Clarke and Lexa's hand in detention" Raven cut in earning a glare from Clarke.

Marcus stilled for a moment and turned away from them, "Clarke your mother is here and would like to speak with you"

Suddenly Abby's face popped up next to Marcus' and she frowned at Clarke, "I heard about your hand but let me see it"

"Mum it's fine" She waved it off, "I kept my head down like you asked and haven't had detention since"

"Has she stopped?"

"No"

"The woman is psychotic" Octavia spluttered, "Tore into Clarke and Lexa just for telling the truth. Literally tore into them" She said pointing at her hand.

Clarke rolled her eyes. Abby was watching her daughter with narrowed eyes, "Lexa who?"

"Mum that would be what you focus on"

"What's her last name"

"Woods"

Marcus' eyes widened, "She's a Slytherin? Clarke her parents are-"

"I know who her parents are" She snapped, "But Lexa's not like them… She doesn't even live with her mother"

Abby still seemed uncertain but Marcus accepted it, "Alright, just watch yourself, but Clarke you have to keep an eye on Umbridge and keep us updated with how she acts around Hogwarts"

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Because Fudge is panicking and that's worse than You Know Who openly declaring himself. Latest intelligence shows he doesn't want you trained in combat"

"Combat?" Laughed Octavia, "What does he think that we're creating an army?"

"Yes" Abby snapped, "He thinks Dumbledore seeks to take control of the ministry"

"That's rubbish" Raven said, "Dumbledore would never-"

"I know… but that's what he believes and fear makes people do stupid things"

"He's not listening to reason" Hissed Clarke.

"No he's not" Marcus agreed, "But that won't stop him"

They both turned in the fire and looked to one another with panicked expressions. Clarke swallowed nervously as they kissed to someone they couldn't see and then Marcus' head disappeared as Abby turned to them.

"I'm sorry but we have to go. Keep us updated and stay out of trouble"

She punctuated the last word with a stern look at Clarke before disappearing into the embers leaving all three of them knelt beside the now still flames. Raven stood up and brushed her legs whilst grumbling to herself and Octavia shared a glance with Clarke.

"This is ridiculous" Raven hissed, "We have to do something"

She spun on her heel and stared at the two, "Will you teach us Clarke?"

Octavia was watching her and she nodded slowly, "I said I would"

"Good… because there are a lot of people that agree with us and want to be taught" Raven said, "Lexa and Echo have friends in Slytherin, Jasper and Monty are in and Bellamy has friends from his year as well"

Suddenly she felt more nervous about the prospect, "I thought you said it would just be you?"

"Well I did but then there were more people and I figured the more we had the better"

Clarke nodded because she was right after all. Though the more people that knew about it then the more likely it was Umbridge would find out and try to put a stop to it.

"We'll discuss it at the weekend" Raven said as she picked up her bag and made to climb the stairs to their room.

The blonde stood and frowned, "What's next weekend?"

"Hogsmead" She gave her a perplexed look, "I said we would meet everyone there"

With that she made her way upstairs and left Clarke standing there with a dumbfounded expression and shaking her friend in disbelief at her friend.

XoXoXoX

"So you're my new teacher?"

Clarke glared at Lexa who was smirking in amusement, "Don't laugh" She glowered warningly.

The brunette laughed as she lifted another book up onto the shelf where she had taken it from. The two had been studying for over two hours in the library after dinner but it was starting to get late so Lexa was putting back her books whilst Clarke recounted the events of the previous night for her.

"I wasn't" She sniggered, "But Raven is right… You're the best person to do it"

"Why? Because I survived Lord Voldemort?"

Lexa faltered slightly at the name, "Well no but you are the best in the class and after everything you've been through over the years you're the most experienced… Plus I would love to learn how to produce the Patronus charm"

She stared off wistfully and Clarke shook her head with raised eyebrows, "That's all you want me to teach you?"

"Suite yourself"

They laughed but were silenced by an angry looking madam Pince silencing them as she snapped her head round the corner. Clarke's eyes widened and the woman eyed them suspiciously as her head disappeared slowly behind the row of books.

"That woman scares me" Whispered Lexa.

Clarke sniggered, "I thought nothing scares Slytherin's?"

"No. That's Gryffindor's"

She laughed but then looked warily over her shoulder for the return of the librarian before turning back to Lexa, "Seriously though, do you think I should be doing this?"

"Yes" Lexa nodded earnestly, "It's a good thing Clarke and you're going to help a lot of people. We need to know how to defend ourselves and Umbridge is refusing to teach us so someone has to and it might as well be the person that's openly defying the ministry"

"Help me" Clarke pleaded, "I know nothing about teaching people…"

"And you think I do?"

"You're captain of the Quidditch team… That's leader responsibility but the theory has got to be the same"

Lexa bit her lip in thought whilst placing the last book back on its shelf, "I could help you plan I suppose…"

"Thank you" She said in relief, "I'd ask Raven but she's been getting on my nerves with this whole thing as it is and there's only so much I can take at one time"

"And I won't get on your nerves?"

She was smirking at Clarke which just caused the blonde to roll her eyes and lightly push her shoulder, "You always get on my nerves but believe it or not I do actually enjoy spending time with you"

"Scandal" Lexa picked up her bag and led the way out of the library, "A Slytherin and a Gryffindor enjoying each other's company"

"So you enjoy mine?" She teased.

The brunette rolled her eyes and nudged Clarke's shoulder with her own, "You know I do"

Clarke sighed as her smile dropped, "My mother didn't seem to be too thrilled hearing we were friends"

"Yeah well I'm not exactly everyone's favourite person… Parents don't usually welcome me to the dinner table with open arms"

"I don't know why" Clarke muttered, "You're not too bad" She winked.

Lexa smiled thankfully, "Neither are you"

"So what are your plans for Christmas?"

She shrugged, "I don't have any"

Clarke looked at her, "What?"

"My mother isn't exactly the most entertaining person and the only reason I used to go home was for Costia but…"

Clarke gave her a sympathic look and frowned realising this would be the first Christmas Lexa would spend alone (Not that being given the head of your girlfriend as a present counted as a good Christmas last year). Suddenly she felt incredibly sad for the girl.

"Oh well… I'll stay here" Lexa looked around the corridor, "I can only imagine how beautiful the castle is on Christmas morning"

Still the pang of sympathy was there and Clarke couldn't ignore it.

XoXoXoX

Saturday brought the first brisk morning of the year and Clarke wrapped a scarf tightly around her neck before darting down to breakfast to find her friends. She smiled at the sight of them huddled together at the further table from the door and made her way over to sit down next to Lexa. The brunette was wearing black skinny jeans and wrapped in a black denim jacket with her hair pulled up in her usual intricate braids. Clarke felt a surprising flutter in her chest at the sight of the brunette but pushed it aside. Sure she was attracted to the girl but neither of them was interested in a relationship at the moment right? But the smile Lexa gave her sent another flutter through her stomach and it was all she could do to stop the blush rise to her cheeks. Clarke shrugged it off and lifted up the envelope that arrived that morning with a grin directed at Lexa.

She eyed the parchment warily, "What is that?"

"It arrived this morning… I know you said you would prefer to spend Christmas here but I spoke to my mum and she said it would be alright if you came home with us" She nodded to Octavia who was beaming at Lexa, "Lincoln's coming because O invited him and now I'm inviting you… Spend it with friends and family right? Rather than home alone"

Clarke bit her lip nervously unsure of the brunette's reaction. Lexa's expression was unreadable but her lip twitched as though she were holding back a smile, "A-Are you sure?"

She smiled at the nervousness of the girl's voice, "Yes. She's fine with it"

Honestly she didn't know what her mother's reaction had been and it had taken a lot of offering to do chores and help at the hospital throughout the holidays but it had been worth it because eventually Abby conceded. Lexa didn't need to know that though.

The brunette cracked a large smile and pulled Clarke in a careful hug, "Thank you Clarke" She whispered.

Lincoln smirked across the table at his cousin, "It'll be great Lex"

"Yeah" She sent Clarke another thankful look, "It will"

Raven slammed her hands down on the table and stood, "Right come on. We have to go and meet the others before lunch"

Clarke rolled her eyes but stood up anyway and filed out with the others. Raven kept them all in line for the whole journey down to Hogsmead but all Clarke could think was of how close her and Lexa were walking.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is ridiculous"

The six of them were sat in the middle of the Hog's Head waiting for the people that Raven had gathered together. She was sat next to Lexa and Octavia but the more time that passed the more nervous she became and after her leg had started bouncing Lexa's hand had come to rest on her thigh reassuringly.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Oh just relax Clarke"

"How did you even convince these people?"

"Believe it or not Clarke" Octavia snorted, "People do actually want to be able to defend themselves from You Know Who"

"But nobody believes me!"

Lexa shook her head, "Actually people do… It'll surprise you but we aren't the only ones that are listening"

Clarke glowered at her sniggering friends but was distracted by the sound of the door opening and her mouth dropped as she turned to face them. First through the door was Bellamy with three of his friends from Gryffindor, which Clarke didn't remember the names of, and then followed Jasper and Monty accompanied with Miller and Monroe. Harper was the next one to open the door and she was joined by her sister and younger brother; Anabelle and Thomas both of which Clarke liked and got on with. A gaggle of Hufflepuffs were behind them but Clarke didn't recognise any of them and last in was an elder boy who had a disgusted look across his face. Lexa snorted and leant over to whisper in Clarke's ear.

"That's Johnson, a seventh year Slytherin, and a good friend of Lincoln's… He's a dick most of the time but his family is loyal to Dumbledore and he believes you"

Clarke was surprised at this and followed the boy with his eyes as he stood to the side furthest from the Gryffindor's in the room but he smiled when she caught his eye so she figured Lexa must be telling the truth. Still she wondered where Raven had dug this lot up from.

Raven waited until everyone had ordered a drink and was sat relatively quiet looking eagerly at Clarke. Then she shot her a reassuring glance before standing up and clearing her throat, "Alright so we all know why we're here…"

"Yeah, Umbridge is a crap teacher" Snorted Miller and several people huffed in agreement.

She nodded and continued, "Well we're here because we want a proper teacher and Clarke is the answer to that… We need to know how to defend ourselves" She looked to Clarke, "And you're the only one that can tell us how to do that"

"Why?"

They all looked around to see one of the Hufflepuff's sneering at Clarke. Octavia flipped him off with a scoff, "Because You Know Who's back. Unless of course you think you can take him on your own then be my guest. I'm sure Clarke would love to sit back and watch you try… Actually I'm sure we all would"

A couple of people sniggered and his face flushed but he still stood his ground, "That's only if we're going to trust what she says"

"She" Sneered Lexa, "Is telling the truth. But feel free to do one if you don't believe her"

"There's no proof" He snapped, "We just have her word"

"And Dumbledore's"

"Because that's what she's saying!"

Clarke rolled her eyes and stood up, "If you don't believe me I'm not going to waste my time in trying to convince you because I don't think it'll change anything however you've obviously come down for a reason so just spit it out"

He glared at her, "You could tell us how Finn got killed"

Silence fell amongst the group and she could feel all eyes on her in that moment. Clarke shook her head and laughed bitterly at him, "I'm not going to relive the graveyard so get out if that's why you're here"

Clarke sat back down and looked to Lexa with a miserable expression, "This was a waste of time"

Lexa frowned and shook her head. She opened her mouth to argue when Bellamy piped up, "It wasn't a lie when she protected the resurrection stone during our first year"

Everyone turned to look at him. Jasper nodded his approval as did Monty who spoke next, "And during our second year… With the basilisk. You killed it with a sword"

The group were looking at her with a newfound respect but all it did was make Clarke feel sick.

"Third year" Octavia piped up, "Learned out to produce the patronus charm then beat off about a hundred dementors at once"

"Blimey" Mumbled Miller and Monroe whistled.

Clarke shook her head and she felt Lexa's hand move up to intertwine with hers. S sense of calm washed over her even as Raven started speaking again, "And last year she really did fight off You Know Who"

"No" Every head turned to Clarke and she stood once again, letting go of Lexa's hand as she went, "You're all painting me out to be this great hero but it's not like that"

Raven shook her head, "She's just being modest-"

"No I'm not!" She growled and the other girl's eye widened in shock as she slid down slowly back into her seat, "Nothing like that is simple… Most of the time is what just luck that I even made it out alive. You don't get a do-over out there… You don't have that time to practice or hesitate, sometimes even think, but you just have to do it and go with your gut… You don't know what that's like"

She sat down again but this time she was the one to seek out Lexa's hand for reassurance which she willingly gave and Clarke looked around at all the shocked and saddened face watching her. Raven nodded and cleared her throat.

"You're right" She conceded, "We don't understand… That's why we need you to teach us if we're going to have any chance against him…" Raven bit her lip, "Against Voldemort"

Lexa nodded as did several other people and the next thing Clarke knew everyone was lining up to sign their name on the piece of parchment Raven had produced from her bag. With the promise of contacting everyone for the first meeting and people wishing Clarke good luck alongside describing to her how excited they were it was all a blur. Clarke left the pub arm in arm with a beaming Lexa as Octavia and Lincoln stormed ahead singing 'For she's a jolly good fellow' with Raven cheering along Echo as she danced behind them. It was ridiculous and yet, for the first time, Clarke felt that anger and sadness disappear and instead a pillow of happiness spread through her.

Of course the next part became even more difficult. As it transpired Lincoln and Octavia were finally dating but Octavia had chosen date nights and hideaway moments over her duty of finding a place to practice which left, once again, Raven in a foul mood. She left Clarke and Lexa after a long speech on the importance of finding somewhere in favour of revising to help her concentrate though after Echo's mysterious disappearance they figured she would in fact be studying at all. True enough a very pink and very flushed Echo joined them a few hours later for dinner though Raven's whereabouts were still unknown when she denied all knowledge.

Overall though Clarke was happy and with her newfound happiness came the sudden, honestly terrifying, realisation of her growing feelings for Lexa. The Slytherin girl seemed to be the only one capable of bringing a smile to Clarke's face when she was at her lowest point and having her around was reminding Clarke of what it felt like to have someone that puts your happiness above all else because that was what Lexa seemed to be doing. After a particularly bad day she would walk Clarke back to the dorm or sit with her whilst she raged and on a very bad day even walk her down to the lake and hold her until she felt relatively normal. It was starting to scare Clarke of how reliant she was becoming on Lexa' company and any thought of her not being there scared her even more. Christmas, as far as she was concerned, couldn't come soon enough.

Though two weeks after their meeting at the Hogs Head Clarke still hadn't found a place to practice nor had she even considered what to teach them all for their first lesson. Though that seemed to not be necessary as that Monday morning brought a new notice on the Gryffindor common room board that crushed all the happiness Clarke had been building up. Octavia tackled her the moment she stepped downstairs and pulled her over to see and Clarke's heart sank as she saw the familiar sign of one of Umbridge's new decrees sitting there in waiting.

"What the hell?"

"I know" Bellamy grumbled with his arms folded, "Not only does this count for all typed of revision groups but we also have to ask permission to reform the Quidditch team"

"You're joking?"

"Do I look like I am?" He asked miserably.

Octavia sighed and Clarke looked around the small group with a frown, "Where's Raven?"

"I don't know" She shrugged, "Early start?"

Raven wasn't down at breakfast but their familiar group was huddled together and Clarke could only assume that from the look on Lexa's face and Lincoln's hunched shoulders that Gryffindor wasn't the only house to get the notice. She placed herself down next to the brunette who was looking equally miserable this morning as she stabbed the sausage on her plate.

"I have to go to that woman and beg her to reform the Quidditch team because I'm the captain" She grumbled, "And if I fail then all of them will have my heads"

Clarke rubbed her back sympathetically whilst Octavia pilled her plate with food, "So does Bellamy. I don't think you will have too much trouble there but somehow I don't see Umbridge allowing us permission to form ours do you?"

Lexa shrugged just as Raven came into view and sat down next to Lincoln with a huff. Her face was flushed as if she had been running and her bag was bulging with the weight of whatever was inside it. They all eyed her curiously until she looked up and stared right back at them, "What?"

"Where have you been?" Clarke asked, "And did you see the notice?"

"Of course I've seen it" She said dismissively as the owls poured in and she looked up for her familiar Prophet delivery owl.

Lexa shot Clarke a confused look as Octavia leant over the table to poke Raven in the face, "Aren't you worried or bothered? You were the one that wanted to start this thing?"

Raven laughed and looked around at them all, "You didn't honestly think that she wouldn't ban it once she found out? That doesn't mean we're not going to do it though… We just have to be more careful with how we organise it"

"And how would that be exactly?"

"Give me some time to think" Raven shot back, "Our biggest problem is finding somewhere that Umbridge won't be able to find us"

Then tapped her chin thoughtfully, "We need somewhere hidden, where she won't look, easily accessible, yet large and spacious for room to practice"

"Great. I'll call a real estate agent" Clarke said sarcastically earning a laugh from the others whilst Raven gave her a dirty look.

"Sleep on it" She snapped back which shut them all up, "Have you even considered what to teach us?"

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Not really but I won't start with anything too difficult, work up you know? Though I might try some of the spells we learnt last year for the Triwizard tournament"

"Are you going to teach us how to produce the patronus charm?" Echo asked.

They all nodded excitedly and Clarke felt the same excitement jolt through her at the thought, "Yeah but not for a while, like I said work up and patronus is one of the harder spells"

She nodded but her eyes still filled with wonder at the prospect as Raven pulled her Prophet from the owl that had just landed, handed the money over and watched it fly out of the hall. Octavia piled some food into her mouth and mumbled an incoherent sentence to Raven whilst indicating to the paper with her fork but all she achieved was a disgusted look and spraying meat everywhere. Lexa and Clarke leant back from the table to avoid being hit and even Lincoln looked slightly horrified at his girlfriend's actions.

Raven shook her head and looked down at the paper, "Nothing of consequence that I can see…" She trailed off.

Clarke shrugged, "I don't know what you're expecting. Nothing interesting or important is going to be published anytime soon by Fudge"

It seemed she was right when not ten minutes later Raven was thrusting the paper down onto the table with a huff and piling her plate with food similarly to Octavia. Lexa finished her breakfast and looked to Clarke with an apologetic look, "I really better go speak to Umbridge… But I'll see you in potions?"

She nodded and watched the brunette walk away with a slight smile on her face. The sound of Octavia snorting brought her back to find Raven and Octavia watching her, "What?"

The youngest Blake rolled her eyes, "Try not to be too obvious yeah Clarke?"

Echo laughed lightly and then stood to leave with a quick goodbye and Raven leant across the table to speak with Clarke, "You like Lexa" She sang.

"What are you five?"

Raven and Octavia high-fived each other with a gleeful laugh but Clarke rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up"

"Ask her out"

Clarke looked to Lincoln in surprise and spluttered out, "What?"

"I said" He grinned, "Ask her out"

Her eyes were wide so he continued, "Lexa likes you and it's clear you like her so just ask her out already"

"I don't think-"

"Geezers Clarke" Octavia scoffed, "Just grow a pair, man-up, strut over to her, sweep her off her feet and ask her out"

"That's a long list"

"Clarke!"

She grinned at her friends desperately, "I'm hopeless with this stuff and besides I don't think she-"

"She's into you" Lincoln supplied, "So she would say yes. Just ask?"

"You guys are impossible" She mumbled into her toast whilst spending the rest of breakfast trying to block out their smirking faces.

XoXoXoX

Lexa made it into the dungeon just in time but because she was a Slytherin Snape merely nodded in her direction without a word and she could sit down. Octavia scowled over at her and sidled up to Clarke as they began the practical.

"Your girlfriend gets special treatment"

"She's not my girlfriend" She snapped back and Octavia rolled her eyes.

"No because you're too chicken to ask"

"I am not"

"Oh yes you are" Challenged Octavia, "Raven and I have placed a bet that Lexa will be the one to ask you because you're not jumping to it anytime soon"

"Maybe I want to be asked"

"That would explain it"

Octavia avoided Clarke's hand as she attempted to hit her and threw a smirk over her shoulder as Lexa made her way over. Clarke internally groaned and swore at Octavia before turning to Lexa and shooting the girl and large smile.

"Hey, how did the talk with Umbridge go?"

Lexa moved her caldron next to Clarke's and began preparing her ingredients with a shrug, "She said she has to think about it which is complete bullshit because the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw team were allowed straight away. We can't even practice without her permission"

Clarke gave her a sympathetic look, "She's only doing this because of what happened during the first lesson with her… I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault… She's just a bitch"

"Yeah but you're guilty by association so-"

Lexa laughed as she emptied the powder newts into her caldron, "Clarke I wouldn't stop being your friend no matter how many times that woman sliced up my hand"

Clarke felt her stomach churn at the word friend and a small smile ghost her lips, oh she had it bad… Maybe Octavia was right, "That has got to be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me"

"Well you did say I had a way with the ladies"

"I never said that" Clarke spluttered as her cheeks hinted red.

Lexa wasn't watching her though as she smirked, "I'm pretty sure you did"

"No I didn't"

"You did Clarke"

"Those words never came out of my mouth" She snorted, "I would never willingly boost your ego"

Lexa pouted up at her, "But my ego is the best part"

Clarke could think of several things that were in the running for Lexa's best parts…

She shook her head and scolded herself, "If you say so"

Clarke watched Lexa continue smirking from the corner of her eye and shot a glare at Octavia and Raven who were making kissy faces at her across the table whilst egging her on.

"So…" Lexa drew Clarke's attention back to her, "Have you planned out the lessons yet now that we're still going ahead with it?"

"Nope…" She had honestly forgotten about it, "I haven't even started mapping out what I want to teach let alone when"

Lexa nodded, "Maybe I can help?"

Clarke smiled at her, "You don't have to do that"

"I want to" She shrugged, "How about tomorrow evening before it gets dark and make the most of going outside before it gets colder? By the lake?"

"Before or after dinner?"

"We'll take dinner"

Clarke faltered slightly and she knew Octavia was silently screaming at her from across the desk but she didn't want to give her the satisfaction of witnessing this moment. She was completely confused and unsure as to what was happening right now because it felt and sounded like a date but she wasn't using the specific word…

"Errr…"

Lexa's eyes widened at Clarke's hesitation and she backtracked, "Unless you don't want to. In which case I completely understand and-"

"No!" Clarke almost shouted maybe a bit too eagerly, "No I want to… It's just it is getting colder and I'm just wondering if that's the best idea"

Octavia's mouth dropped and she mouthed across at Clarke 'What are you doing?'… Honestly she didn't know. Lexa didn't seem perturbed, on the contrary she was smirking again, and that caused Clarke to flush slightly.

"Don't worry Clarke… I'm a gentlewoman, you can have my jacket" She finished it off with a half smirk – half smile and Clarke laughed with a shake of her head.

"Alright then"

"Great" Lexa grinned, "It's a date"

Aaaaand there it is. Octavia was doing a little celebration dance whilst Raven was shaking her head in shame at Clarke and muttering what she could only assume was the word 'disgrace' under her breath. Lexa however looked relatively pleased with herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Octavia had smirking at Clarke from her place in the armchair opposite for half an hour and, despite her best efforts, it was becoming increasingly difficult to avoid. After she shot Raven a pointed look and the two started sniggering Clarke finally placed her book down with a huff glaring at the two of them.

"Alright, what is it?"

Raven shrugged, "You just haven't spoken since potions"

"And we all know why that is" Sniggered Octavia.

She rolled her eyes, "Why don't you get the jokes out of the way now O? Then we can all move on"

"I can't believe you didn't ask her" Raven growled, "I had decent money on that Clarke"

"Well thank you for having faith in me"

"Misplaced faith it would seem"

"I can't believe you almost blew her off" Octavia laughed, "What was that about Clarke?"

"I panicked!"

She let out another burst of laughter and even Raven joined in this time, "Clarke she was asking you out and you 'panicked' so bad you were going to say no"

"She wasn't asking me out and it's not a date"

"She said the word date" Raven pointed out.

"But that's just a thing people say!" She spluttered.

"What's just a thing people say?"

All three of them looked up to see Bellamy saunter over and throw himself down on the sofa next to Raven.

"It's a date" Octavia explained, "Clarke is claiming that it's just a term and so doesn't actually mean they're going on a date"

"Who?"

"Lexa"

His eyes widened into a cocky grin, "Lexa woods? The Slytherin?"

"That's the one" Raven smirked.

"She's hot" He commented, "And as far as Slytherins go she's not that bad… though she's a bitch on the pitch"

"Hey that rhymed!" Octavia giggled.

He chose to ignore her and turned to Clarke, "So you're going on a date?"

"It's not a date!"

"Did she use the word date specifically?"

"Well yes" She admitted, "But only in passing"

"Doesn't matter… Still counts"

Clarke gaped at them all, "I can't believe we're even discussing this"

"Oh I am so telling your mum!" Octavia squealed, "I'd love to see Abby's face on that"

"Don't you dare" She snarled, "Or I'll tell yours that it was you who threw the gnome through the window last Christmas"

Her eyes widened as she pointed at Clarke in mock horror, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I would and she's still out for blood so her reaction would be worse"

Octavia looked to her brother for assistance but he merely shrugged, "Sorry. She's got you there"

Clarke smirked knowing she had one and then turned to Raven who was still reading with her brow furrowed furiously in concentration. She rolled her eyes, "Are you still studying?"

"No" She mumbled but didn't look up and Octavia frowned.

"You've been reading that book for days… If it's not for a class then what is it?"

"I think I might have found somewhere we can practice defensive magic"

All of them shared surprised looks as they stared at Raven in shock, "What? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to say anything until I was completely sure" She shrugged, "But I think I might have found something"

"Explain" Octavia demanded.

Raven rolled her eyes but closed the book anyway, "So there are hundreds of secrets throughout Hogwarts… So many that I don't think anyone could possibly claim to know them all"

"The chamber of secrets" Octavia supplied.

"Secret passageways" Clarke remembered.

She nodded to each of them, "Anyway there was a rumour before we started here about a secret room called 'The Room Of Requirement' and, well, it's literally what it says… A room that is fit to the seekers needs"

"So this room would supply us with the space we need?" Clarke asked.

"I think so… There's just one problem"

"What's that?"

"I don't exactly know where it is"

"Great" Octavia said sarcastically, "That narrows it down"

Raven frowned and snapped at her, "Well at least I'm trying to find somewhere… You're so busy with Lincoln you hardly have time for the rest of us anymore"

Bellamy's eyes widened and he inched away from them as Octavia opened her mouth to respond, "Hey I'm not the one that's sneaking off to sleep with Echo every other day"

"I'm not-"

"Guys!" They both turned to Clarke who was shaking her head, "We'll figure something out but there's no point arguing about it"

Both of them nodded in agreement but not before shooting glares across at each other and then settling back into their respective seats. Clarke rolled her eyes but turned to Raven, "Can you find it?"

"Maybe… Give me some time"

Clarke nodded and they fell back into comfortable silence as the fire died down and it wasn't until the last of the embers flickered desperately that they all parted for bed.

XoXoXoX

Lexa hadn't been specific on the details of their 'date' and so it left Clarke anxiously waiting beside the doors to the great hall before dinner on Friday evening not actually aware if this was what Lexa had meant. She was reassured a moment later though as the brunette appeared from the steps to the dungeon carrying a large bag. Lexa led the two of them down to the tree they had sat under a few weeks before and surprised Clarke further when she pulled a blanket from the bag and laid it out before Clarke could sit down. The action caused her to blush and she was certain Lexa had seen the flush of her cheeks though Clarke thought she had seen an equally pink tinge against Lexa's.

Clarke pulled out the parchment that held the notes she had made about the lesson plans already and they did discuss it but not for long and soon enough the food was gone along with any hope of making the lesson plans. Currently Lexa was lying back with Clarke's head on her lap whilst she ran a hand through the blonde locks… It was making her heart flutter and all the while she kept up her chant; Not a date, Not a date, Not a date… But she was starting to wonder if the feeling was mutual on that front.

"You have more traits suited to a Slytherin than a Gryffindor" Lexa commented, "You would have suited our house"

She hummed in agreement, "The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but I asked it not to…"

"Wow"

Clarke cracked an eye open and looked up at the brunette, "What?"

"No it's just… Well the hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw but I was terrified of what my mother's reaction would be so I begged it to put me in Slytherin"

She thought about it and nodded. Lexa did suite Ravenclaw but she also suited Slytherin… Maybe the lines were very thin between the houses.

"Weird how the hat does that"

"How so?"

Clarke shrugged, "You go through this big sorting ceremony to find out where you're best suited but at the end of the day you will only be put where you really want to go… You're told the hat will decide but ultimately it's you even if you don't realise it. Maybe it's not about being where you're most suited but making a decision about your own future… Would you change it?"

"Would I change the house I went into?"

"Yeah…"

Lexa stayed silent for a moment as she thought before shaking her head, "No because I've made friends in my house and believe it or not we're loyal to our own so there is a sense of family there that I like… Something I've never felt in my own home"

"Maybe that's why the hat sorted you into Slytherin"

"Maybe"

They fell silent again for a few moments filed with a comfortable peace that had Clarke enjoy the feeling of a hand running through her hair. Lexa shifted slightly, "Would you change it?"

"I…" She bit her lip, "Sometimes I think I would be better suited in Slytherin but… No I wouldn't. Like you said I've made too many friends and it's like a second family"

"Even though Gryffindor is brawn over brains" She teased.

"Don't tell Raven that"

Lexa laughed lightly, "She's scary smart"

"I don't see how she wasn't put in Ravenclaw… but then I've seen how fearless she is and I think that outweighed everything else. She's proof that you can be brawn and brain"

"True" Lexa nodded, "You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart"

Clarke cracked a grin up at Lexa who smirking down at her, "I can't believe you remember that"

"How could I forget? It was the first song"

"Of course" Clarke bit her lip then, "Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends, those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends"

"And you remember that!"

The two laughed for a moment then Clarke looked up at Lexa as her eyes seemed to be flickering with a storm of emotions.

"Hey" She said gently and Lexa looked down at her, "What is it?"

"I'm just…" Lexa trailed off.

Clarke pulled herself up so she was in a sitting position and leant back against the tree as she gazed down at Lexa, "What?"

"It's just that I made that decision based on not wanting to be different from my family but now I want to be anything but them" Lexa frowned, "I wouldn't change it but I wish I would have had the strength then to separate myself from them"

"You can do that now" Clarke pointed out.

"How?"

She sighed and looked down to her hands that were twisting nervously in her lap, "There's no denying that a war is coming and I think we're all going to be forced to pick a side sooner rather than later"

"I won't side with them" Lexa's eyes burned with determination, "I can't"

"Why?" She pushed.

"Because…" Clarke watched as her eyes flashed, "Because that's not who I am. I'm better than that and I will fight against them if it comes to that because it's the right thing to do"

Clarke nodded, "I know you're better than that…"

"And there's another reason" Lexa whispered.

"What?"

"You"

Clarke's head whipped up to see Lexa watching her with that same determination and she felt her stomach do a flip at the intensity she saw there. Her heart was beating nervously but she tried to push it aside as she gazed at the girl in front of her.

"I care about you Clarke" She breathed, "You mean more to me than any of them but… I care about as- as more than a friend"

Her eyes were wide as if she feared Clarke was going to push her back but she didn't know what to say or what to do and her mouth wouldn't form the words that she so desperately wanted to say.

"You've always been there" She continued. Using Clarke's silence to carry her point forward, "Even when you almost blew me up in potions during our third year or that time or when you walked into me and my books went flying…"

Clarke smiled at the memories, "I've never had anyone, besides Lincoln and Echo, who cares about me and what happens to me, it scares me, but at the same time I like how it feels. I understand if this is one way Clarke and all you have to do is say that I'm alone here and I won't bother you with it again. Say you don't feel the same and I won't get in your way"

Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears just as a lump had formed in Clarke's own throat. Lexa was laying it all out for her here and it was terrifying for her, Clarke could see it in her eyes, and she knew that how they moved forward from this point was up to Clarke but her voice just wouldn't come.

Lexa nodded and raised a hand to wipe her eyes, "I should leave"

She stood up and stumbled forward. It was only then Clarke's voice finally broke through and she realised how her silence must have looked.

"No! Wait"

Lexa turned in surprise as Clarke stood and walked up to her whislt taking her hands in her own, "I didn't mean… I wasn't…" She took another breath, "What I mean is that I do care Lexa. I can't tell you that you're alone because you're not…"

Her eyes were flooding with emotion and it was all Clarke could do to stop herself pulling the girl into a tight hug, "Lexa, I care about you too"

She smiled warily and Clarke decided now was the time to hug her so she wrapped her arms tightly around Lexa as her head leant into the crook of her neck. Clarke sighed in relief and buried her face in her hair and taking comfort in the feel of Lexa's arms around her.

"Clarke?"

"Yes"

"It's raining" She mumbled.

Clarke merely hummed and held her closer, "I know"

XoXoXoX

"Well?" Asked Raven as she sat down beside her in the common room later that night, "How did it go?"

Clarke shrugged but the grin spread across her face unavoidable and her clothes were still soaking from when she and Lexa had run back to the school screaming once the rain became too heavy to ignore.

"Come off it" Octavia smirked, "We were watching that hug out of the window"

"You were watching?" She exclaimed but honestly not surprised.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Don't try and change the subject. What happened? That didn't look like 'lesson planning' to me"

"We talked…" She hesitated but knew they would pester her until she caved, "Then she admitted to having feelings for me"

Immediately Octavia jumped up with a fist bump in the air and began jumping on the sofa as Raven shook her head but was grinning at Clarke as well.

"I told you!" Screeched Octavia, "Lexa and Clarke" She sang, "Clexaa!"

"That's…" Clarke shook her head, "Don't mash our names together please"

"Why not? We did for Linctavia" Raven argued.

Clarke laughed, "That's not a thing"

"Oh yes it is… and now so is Clexa"

She shook her head at her friends' antics but didn't argue and just sat there with the ridiculously large grin spread across her face as Octavia continued her dance.

Summer was finally left behind as they awoke to the sounds of rain the next morning and everyone was miserable as they walked downstairs with the bitter cold brought by the wind through ever crevice in the castle. Clarke found herself cheered up at the sight of Lexa waiting for her outside the portrait door and pushed back the blush that threatened to escape as she kissed her cheek in welcome. Octavia and Raven were miming gagging from behind her but she elected to ignore them. Instead she turned to Lexa and kissed her cheek back.

"Morning… but you could have just met me down at breakfast"

"I know" She smirked, "But this is more fun"

Before separating the night before they had agreed to go on a proper date during the next Hogsmead visit and until then they would take things slow but Clarke welcomed the feel of Lexa's hand entwined with hers.

The Saturday followed as most of the others did of late and Clarke found herself curled up next to Lexa with the others in the library studying. Echo had taken up most of the table by laying out two rolls of parchment and was attempting two essays at the same time. Once again Raven was missing from the group but Clarke was hoping that she was trying to discover the location for them to meet for the defence lessons. Lincoln was attempting to finish his transfigurations essay but that was proving increasingly difficult with Octavia having given up on her own in favour of taking an interest in his stomach. Clarke rolled her eyes but she too was becoming distracted by the feel of Lexa's toned stomach beneath her hand.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the arrival of a very flushed Raven, "I found it" She hissed drawing them all from their studies.

"What?"

"I found the room" She was bursting with excitement, "We can start as soon as possible now that we have a location"

Clarke looked over to Octavia, "We should get the word out right?"

Raven nodded, "But first I'll show you the room. Come on"

They packed up their things, much to Echo's disgust, and followed Raven out of the library, down the corridor and up three flights of stairs. Octavia was panting by the time they reached the fifth floor.

"Raven… Are you going to… tell us… where we're… going" She growled out between pants.

Lexa and Clarke shared an amused look as Raven came to a halt in front of a blank brick wall. She beamed at them and nodded to the bricks, "Here it is"

"A wall?"

"It's behind the wall" She rolled her eyes and then started pacing in front of it to show them.

Octavia looked to Clarke, "I think she's finally lost it"

Raven finished the third turn, stopped and walked back from the wall watching it intently, "Shut up Octavia and watch"

At first nothing happened but then a low rumble started and suddenly part of the wall was caving in as dust fell as it formed into a large double oak doors that stood out prominently against the brick layer. They stared in awe until the rumbling stopped and the door towered over them whilst Raven stood to the side looking smugly over at them all.

"This is it?"

She nodded and pushed the doors open for them to enter. Lincoln whistled in approval and Clarke couldn't help but agree. It was a large space with bookcases along the walls to one side with soft bags littered in the corner whilst on one table a sneak a scope sat still and silent.

"Nobody that we don't want to enter can while we're in here" Raven beamed and walked over to a blank wall and pinned the list of names there, "It's the perfect place"

"It really is" Agreed Clarke.

And it was. The message was soon delivered to every member of the group along with the idea that they would soon need a name and once everyone was shown how to find it then the date and time was set for the next Wednesday right after dinner. Lexa, Bellamy and Jasper had begged for it to be organised around Quidditch practice and Raven had been kind enough to remind her that some people had revision groups to get to on the occasional evening. Even so Clarke was excited and somehow it made Umbridge's lessons just that bit more bearable.

Tuesday evening at dinner saw Clarke sitting next to an incredibly miserable Lexa after an awful Quidditch training session. She was rubbing the girl's back soothingly when Raven rushed over and threw the morning's prophet down in front of her.

"You didn't read it this morning"

"I told you I'm tired of reading about what a nutter I am" Clarke grumbled.

Despite the meetings about to begin and Umbridge's new regime people were still focussed on Clarke and her 'Voldemort's returned' story. She was really getting fed up with being the school's lunatic.

Raven shook her head and pointed to the front cover, "It's not about you"

She retracted her hand from around Lexa as she too leaned over to read it. Spread across the first page was Fudge making a speech about the new changes that Umbridge, as high Inquisitor, would soon be putting into place at Hogwarts school. The newest change would be a review of each and every teacher in their class environment.

Clarke hissed, "She can't do this"

"Yes she can" Octavia and Lincoln slid in beside Raven, "Says so right there in black and white"

"It's wrong" Snarled Lexa.

"That's not going to stop her"

"Is every teacher getting reviewed?" Clarke asked.

Raven just shrugged, "Looks that way"

"Yes" Bellamy had been passing but decided to sit down next to Clarke, "She was in my astronomy lesson today"

"How was it?"

He seemed indifferent, "She doesn't really say anything to be honest with you... She just sits there scribbling away on her little board taking notes but sometimes she walks around the class and asks questions"

Lexa shook her head, "She's going to fire someone to make a point isn't she?"

"Most likely"

Raven's eyes widened as she remembered something, "Oh and Clarke there's something else… Hagrid's back"


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke, Octavia and Raven rushed down the front lawn towards the hut situated just at the edge of the forbidden forest surrounded by the pumpkin patch. They drew to a stop outside the front door but halted before knocking as voices from inside reached them and Clarke peeked through the window to see a vibrant pink. She ducked down and drew a finger to her lips to silence the other two as the muffled voices came to a stop and the next moment the door was pushed open to reveal the pursed lips and false smile of Professor Umbridge.

"We will be in touch" She said sweetly of her shoulder before making her way back up to the castle.

Hagrid spotted the three of them hiding amongst the pumpkin patch and ushered them inside before she turned around and spotted them. Octavia, Raven and Clarke seated themselves down at the table and Hagrid attempted to pour the tea for them but failed miserably because his hands were shaking so much.

"Hagrid?"

He looked up at them nervously, "Oh righ'"

Octavia stood up and took the mug from his hand. Raven was watching him sympathetically and Clarke shook her head, "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere" He whistled not meeting their eyes, "Been off doin' a bi' of sigh'-seein'"

"Sight-seeing?" She eyed the bruises across his face, "You look like you got into a fight with the sights"

"No… bi' of fresh air"

Octavia pulled a face, "Come off it. We know all about the order and Dumbledore… You were off doing a job for them weren't you?"

Hagrid sighed and shook his head, "You lo' are too nosey for ye' own good"

They grinned to one another but he was still frowning at them, "And that's no' a good thing either!"

"Come on… What were you doing?"

"Well…" He seemed to be conflicted still yet realised that they probably already knew too much anyway, "Dumbledore sen' me t'speak with the giants… Me being a half-breed an' all"

"Giants" Octavia looked impressed whereas Raven's eyes were flickering fearfully as she bit her lip. Clarke just sat there watching him as he continued.

"I found them after a few weeks excep' I wasn' the only one there…"

"Death eaters" She guessed and he nodded.

"You Know Who wants em' too and I thoguh' it was going well until…"

"So we're not going to have giants on our side?" Octavia looked disappointed.

Hagrid just shrugged, "We los' the leader when he was killed bu' I managed to find a few hidden away… Gave them Dumbledore's message and some seemed t'remember him"

"But it's not looking good" Clarke realised, "Voldemort's got what he wanted"

"It was always goin' t'happen Clarke" Hagrid mumbled, "Dumbledore isn' worried-"

"Course he isn't… He's Dumbledore!" Laughed Octavia, "But shouldn't we all start worrying for our lives?"

Hagried frowned and pointed to them, "Now you three listen 'ere… That's no' your place to worry. Leave it t'Dumbledore an' the rest of 'em"

He urged them out of his hut after that and made a promise to speak to them further another time but he needed to unpack and rest. They were silent on their journey back up to the castle but Clarke's thoughts were starting to turn back to the first meeting the next day.

"We need a name" Octavia seemed to be having the same thought pattern, "The group I mean"

"Revision for dummies" Raven snorted.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm serious. I don't even know what to call it"

"I'll address it tomorrow"

Silence met her and Clarke looked over to see them watching her in amusement, "What?"

"You're really getting into this aren't you?"

"I thought that was what you wanted me to do?"

"It is" Raven said, "And I'm happy you are"

"Good"

When they arrived back to the great hall dinner was just coming to an end but Echo and Lexa were still seated where they left them and looked to have just finished their desserts. Octavia yawned and pointed over her shoulder.

"I'm going to head up"

"Whatever" Raven snorted, knowing full well that she was off to find Lincoln, and Octavia rolled her eyes in response before leaving.

Clarke sat back down next to Lexa who leaned over so her head was on Clarke's shoulder and the blonde turned her head to kiss the girl's cheek.

"How was Hagrid?"

"Tired" She sighed, "And closed off… Says for us not worry but that we should let Dumbledore handle it"

"Hard to do that when he's not doing anything about Umbridge" Echo mumbled.

Raven pulled the paper out to the High inquisitor page, "I don't think he can"

"Then we should"

"We are"

Clarke smiled to herself, "Tomorrow night we're starting those lessons and we're all going to learn how to defend ourselves"

"Should be fun" Lexa smirked.

XoXoXoX

As it transpired they had to suffer Umbridge twice that Wednesday. Not only was she her usual self-righteous self in Defence Against the Dark Arts but she had also chosen that day and their lesson to oversee Snape in his natural habitat. But to Clarke it was like being in the snake pit with a wolf on the prowl ready to pounce on their remaining scraps and she had yet to decide which teacher she preferred in this environment. She had hoped that Umbridge would tear Snape apart but the two seemed to barely talk and maybe Umbridge had decided that Snape wasn't worth her time or effort because she barely spoke to the students…

When Lexa elbowed her halfway through and nodded to the corner Clarke watched with glee as Umbridge sidled up beside Snape and began questioning him. The dungeon fell into an unusual silence as her other classmates noticed what was happening yet neither Professor seemed to let this bother them.

"You've been at this post how long?"

"You already know that I am sure after Dumbledore handed over our personal files" He said curtly.

"Hmm" She didn't like that, "You first applied for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position?"

Again she most likely already knew this but clearly wanted it to be heard around the dungeon as she didn't even try to keep her voice quiet.

"Yes"

Umbridge pursed her lips, "But you were unsuccessful?"

"Obviously" He sneered and Octavia let out a burst of laughter which she worked hard to amend into a light cough.

Clarke shared a grin with Octavia across the room and they paid little attention to their potions as Umbridge continued to question Snape. Lexa leant over at one point and stopped her adding twice the amount of leeches with a warning glance but Clarke was sure the damage was already done with her potion because she really wasn't paying attention.

Once Umbridge left Snape walked over to their table, pulled back his arm, and struck Octavia across the back of the head causing Lexa, Echo and Clarke to snigger slightly and hold back their laugh. Snape walked away and she glared across the table at them.

Clarke was right; the damage had already been done to her potion and she walked away from that lesson with twice as much homework.

Dinner could pass fast enough for Clarke and she kept catching the eye of one of the members across the room. Some of them sent her a thumbs up, others merely smirked and the odd few came over to tell her how excited they were. Much to Raven's annoyance. She had already give them the speech about being too obvious in public but clearly nobody had listened to her.

"So what's on today teach?"

"Wait and see" She winked but refused to say anymore wanting the lesson to be a surprise for everyone.

Soon enough they were standing together as the last few members filed in through the door of the room of requirement. Clarke watched the door snap shut behind Jasper and nodded to Raven knowing that she wanted to speak to everyone before she began.

The brunette stood up and cleared her throat, "Right… There are a few things that we need to work through" She paused and pointed over to the parchment on the wall, "We've discussed it and decided that a name should be made for us"

A murmur went through the crowd and random ideas started coming forward. Clarke zoned out as the noise became too much for her to actually pick out any decent ones until one in particular stood out to her. She whipped her head up.

"What was that?"

Echo's mouth was still hanging open, "Ermm… The D.A? Dumbledore's Army"

Another murmur sounded as nods joined them. Soon everyone was nodding furiously and Clarke looked around to see Lexa's smiling at her with a smile.

"I like it" Jasper shouted.

Monty grinned, "Yeah let's go with that!"

"Alright" Raven walked over and scribbled the name above the list of members, "Dumbledore's Army it is"

Clarke smiled and knew it was her turn so she took a deep breath before standing on the raised platform, "Okay so I was looking back at everything we've studied, what spells I know are useful and then in turn what we need to know but effectively I think that I should work you all up with the spells"

A few nods of agreement, "So after that I've decided to start with disarming"

People snorted and few pulled a disgusted face at the thought. Smith, the Hufflepuff that had challenged Clarke in the Hogshead, stepped forward with a pompous look on his face.

"Excuse me but I think I speak for all of us when I say that disarming is easy to all of us but I for one was hoping for something more impressive or challenging"

Clarke wasn't surprised and knew there would be objections to this but she stood her ground, "Well I held my own with disarming against Voldemort last year in the graveyard and if it's so easy then you won't have any problems with it and we'll move passed it quickly"

He looked affronted but kept quiet and Lexa was staring at him with a smug expression. Clarke nodded to them all, "All right pair up and we'll begin"

Lexa stepped forward to assist Clarke as she, like Clarke, was fully versed in disarming. Octavia paired off with Raven whilst Lincoln and Echo went off together. For the first part Clarke stood to the front and demonstrated with Lexa before watching everyone go off to practice on their own. It was clear after ten minutes that she made the right choice as at least half of them couldn't pull off the spell and the ones that could had little control over it.

After watching Monty accidentally blast Harper across the room instead of disarming Jasper Clarke realised this wouldn't be the last lesson on disarming spells and she turned just in time to watch Smith glare down at Lexa. Frowning she made her way over to catch the end of what sounded like a very intense argument.

"What's going on?"

"She seems to be under the impression that she's better than me" He sneered.

Lexa rolled her eyes at Clarke, "I've been watching him for the last ten minutes and not once has he succeeded in disarming Jess… All I said was it looked as though he could use some assistance; not my fault he got all defensive on me"

"I don't need help!"

"Well go on then" Clarke said pointing to Jess who was eyeing them warily, "Disarm her"

Smith narrowed his eyes at Lexa then turned to Jess. Clarke could see the problem straight away as his hand moved in one large flurry of hand gestures, "Expelliarmus!"

Lexa ducked just in time as the wand flew out of his hand and avoided what could have been a very painful hit to the head. She glared at him as his cheeks flushed red and Clarke pulled out her own wand to retrieve his (Okay so she was showing off a bit) then handed it to him.

"You're flourishing your wand too much… It's like this" She aimed at Jess and flexed her hand with the usual swish and flick, "Expelliarmus!"

Her wand flew from her hand and Clarke caught it in her left. Smith's face was bright red and she nodded to Lexa to take over as she carried on examining the rest of the room. Overall the progress did surprise her and by the end of the lesson more than half could perform the spell but Clarke was confident that all of them would be disarming by the end of next week.

"Same time next week?"

Everyone nodded and Raven seemed satisfied so Clarke released a nervous breath as she watched everyone file out slowly but not before patting her on the back or thanking her. It made her blush but there was something oddly satisfying in the knowledge that Clarke was finally doing something useful with her time… The best part? There was a burning happiness in her chest that forced the grin across her face and for the first time that year Clarke felt that maybe everything would turn out alright. She had her friends, had the order, had the D.A and most importantly of all she had Lexa.

Lexa and Clarke walked back together to their dorms making it look as though they were heading back from the toilets and talked in a hush whisper.

"You did really well Clarke"

"I think that has to be the most satisfying thing I've done all year"

Lexa laughed as they came to a stop at the top of the stairs to the dungeon, "I can think of something else" She winked.

Clarke smiled at her and took Lexa's hand in her own, "Besides that… I know we said we'd wait until we had been on a proper date-"

"I know" Lexa chuckled, "I'm struggling too"

Clarke sighed and stepped closer as she raised her hand to rub Lexa's cheek gently. The other girl leant into the touch and it caused Clarke's heart to beat just that little bit faster in time to the flutter in her stomach.

"Can I?" She whispered.

Lexa swallowed and nodded as Clarke leant in slowly closing the gap between them. In the end it was the brunette that raised a cautious hand to the blonde's cheek and brought Clarke's lips to her own. She sighed into the feel of them pressing gently against hers and Clarke pushed further allowing her lips to slide against Lexa's slowly savouring the feel of them. Lexa pushed back her eyes still closed and leant her forehead against Clarke's as her lips pressed together revelling in the feel of the blonde in front of her.

"We should have done that sooner" Lexa breathed and Clarke let out a light chuckle but didn't make any move to change their position.

Lexa opened her eyes, "Clarke?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Clarke let out a burst of laughter at Lexa's lopsided grin, "Didn't we already pass that point?"

"Will you?" She smirked.

"I suppose so" Clarke teased but leant forward to join their lips again.

XoXoXoX

The first Quidditch game of the season came in the flurry of cold much to the team's disappointment and Clarke was pleased to see that it was a Slytherin v Ravenclaw match. Clarke kissed Lexa good luck that morning and couldn't help but let her gaze linger seeing the girl in her Quidditch kit. Echo looked pale for her first game and Lincoln was trying to cheer her up with Octavia and Raven but by the time the team left the hall she still looked miserable.

Clarke finished her breakfast with Octavia and Raven before the three of them headed down with the rest of the school to the Quidditch pitch. Harper met up with Raven in the stands and they ended up sitting beside Miller and Monroe. Harper's best friend Janet was the captain of Ravenclaw's team so she was there to support her but Clarke was just looking forward to cheering on her girlfriend. Girlfriend. Yes, it was official, and she loved that word.

The teams flew out onto the pitch and Clarke easily spotted Lexa in her vibrant green robes and braided hair flowing down her back. The two captains' shook hands as Hooch made a point of calling for a clean and fair game but Clarke knew that though Ravenclaw could play dirty the first game of the season was always played fair to get a feel of the other team.

The snitch was released and Clarke could finally spot Echo amongst the team members floating above her along with beater Lincoln. Then the quaffle was released and cheers erupted from the crowd as the chasers dived forward into the throng. Lexa was first in reaching the ball before Janet who was ahead of her team and instantly pulled up with the quaffle safely tucked under her arm. Clarke cheered alongside Raven and Octavia as the Slytherin chasers flew fast across the pitch for the goal posts. Ravenclaw's keeper flew steady in apprehension at the sight of Lexa bariling towards her but, at the last second, the Slytherin chaser was cut off by a bludger aimed at her head. Lexa was forced to pull out and in to the oncoming Ravenclaw chaser who hit the quaffle from under arms to a fellow team mate. Lexa snarled and dove back around in the direction of the quaffle. Clarke looked around to see Echo darting above them for any signs of the snitch just as Lincoln zoomed past their stand and aimed a well-placed hit at the back of Janet. She was winded and dropped the quaffle which landed in the arms of Zack, a Slytherin chaser, who darted quickly up the pitch for the Ravenclaw goals. As he neared them the keeper kept a close eye on his aim but he feigned at the last second passing the quaffle instead to Lexa who had managed to sneak around without the keeper seeing. The quaffle flew in the air and she kicked it hard with her outstretched leg forcing it to fly quickly through the middle hoop before the keeper had even realised what was happening.

"10 points to Slytherin!" Screeched Monty over the roar of the crowd.

Clarke, Octavia and Raven erupted into cheers along with the Slytherin's as Lexa did a victory lap around the pitch before dropping the smile to concentrate on the game as the quaffle was thrown back into play.

The rest of the game followed the same style and for every shot Ravenclaw fired Slytherin pulled in three more until they were so far ahead it looked as though they would win even without the snitch. Clarke had been watching Echo out of the corner of her eye and could see her visibly relax as she too realised it would not matter whether she caught the snitch or not but Slytherin would want a large win to solidify the rest of the year.

A change of pace came when it was clear the Ravenclaw beaters were becoming agitated with the Slytherin seekers and started aiming heavy shots at them. Clarke held her breath as Lexa was forced to swerve from the quaffle to miss being hit which inevitably led to Ravenclaw scoring that point. It became clear that Lexa was the target of most of their shots and Lincoln seemed to realise this too because he began aiming for the Ravenclaw beaters… Suddenly the start of season game had become a lot less friendly.

"Those two beaters are rougher than your normal choice" Raven frowned to Harper.

She nodded, "The Dylan brothers. Janet chose them personally because they're not incredibly smart but they had a mean swing in them… Not sure how they came to be sorted in our house to be honest"

Clarke winced as Lexa almost barged into one of the closest beaters and started yelling across at him. She shook her head and began shouting orders to her remaining team mates, Clarke was starting to silently beg Echo to catch the snitch purely to end the game, and they dove together for the quaffle. It picked up again as the Slytherins to the lead by scoring another ten points. The Ravenclaw beaters seemed to become more enraged and just started hitting the bludgers for the sake of hitting them even almost hitting their own team members yet Janet just let them get on with it in.

Things started to balance out as Ravenclaw got the upper hand when one of the Slytherin chasers was knocked to the ground by a bludger. Now down by one Lexa struggled to maintain control of the quaffle and suddenly it was a storm of Monty screaming, "Ten points to Ravenclaw!"

Clarke watched in horror as the points rose and rose until once again Slytherin and Ravenclaw were neck and neck. They needed the snitch now and the pressure was back on Echo but she was no longer paying attention to the points rather using her time to scan the pitch desperately whilst avoiding oncoming bludgers.

Lexa seemed to be having her own issues as one of the beaters decided to start tailing her and she was forced to keep looking over her shoulder before diving out of the way of oncoming bludgers.

"Fucking Bastard!" screamed Octavia causing the people nearest her to step back in fear or laugh warily.

Clarke watched with apprehension but they were all distracted a moment later as Echo suddenly hurtled through the air followed closely by the Ravenclaw seeker. The Ravenclaw chasers saw it, the Ravenclaw beaters saw it, Lincoln saw it, and Lexa saw it as the crowd watched it screaming wildly. The Ravenclaw beaters seemed to realise that there was no chance their seeker would catch up and instead aimed the next bludger at Echo. Lincoln roared into life and flew towards them with his bat held high but he was at the other end of the pitch and there was no way he would reach them in time. Lexa however wasn't and Clarke knew what she was doing the moment the thought passed across her face. The crowd realised a moment later too and they roared into life because just as Lexa pulled forward the beaters hit the bludger. It soared through the air at a remarkable speed but Lexa was faster and she crossed over its path to Echo and instead of knocking the seeker out of the air Lexa was the one that was thrown from her broom to the ground. Just as her body collided with the grass Echo pulled up with the snitch in one hand and a panicked look across her face as she spotted what had happened to her friend.

Clarke was out of her seat before Hooch had blown her whistle and she knew Raven and Octavia were close behind her but that was the last thing she was thinking about as she darted down to the pitch. She reached the bottom of the stairs and was tearing across to where Lexa was lying just as Echo and Lincoln touched down beside her.

As she neared the group Madame Hooch had also appeared alongside Professor Snape. Lexa was lying on her back clutching her chest with both arms as she curled up her face contorted into one of pain. Madame Hooch knelt down alongside Clarke to assess the damage whilst the blonde tried to reassure the brunette with hushed whispers. She didn't need to ask to know that Lexa's ribs were broken and Hooch seemed to come to the same conclusion.

"Alright get her to the hospital wing"

Lincoln stepped forward to help Clarke support Lexa but it was clear as they tried to raise her that she wouldn't be walking anywhere so he was forced to carefully lift her into his arms. Clarke wore a pained expression as they walked quickly back up to the school.

Just as they were walking away Clarke overhead Hooch turning on the beater, "As for whether that was necessary or not…"

Clarke bit her lip and wrapped her hand around Lexa's which caused the girl to open her pained eyes to look at Clarke. She attempted a smile but it didn't reach her eyes and Clarke clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Those bastards…"

"Clarke" Lexa croaked out between pained breaths, "It's the way the game goes"

Lincoln frowned, "Even so Lex there was no need to hit it like that"

The brunette didn't reply but lifted her hand to link with Clarke's. She looked worriedly to the girl as they stepped up the stone steps and began to climb up to the hospital wing with Echo, Octavia and Raven close behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Fucking bastards" Octavia repeated for the tenth time since entering the Hospital wing.

Clarke was sat at Lexa's bedside holding her hand which she was gripping tightly due to the pain shooting through her chest. Pomfrey told them she had broken four ribs and cracked another and, despite the fact that she had mended them, there was not much she could do for the swelling and bruising so Lexa would have to heal those on her own. Lexa herself was in a foul mood. The Ravenclaws had played dirty, nobody was denying that, but Slytherin had still won and the beaters were being punished so really it had been a win for them. Lexa was more focussed on the two chasers that were down for the count until further notice and Clarke briefly looked over to the other Slytherin's bed where he was still unconscious in the sheets. The rest of the team had yet to appear.

Lincoln put his arm around Octavia's waist and pulled her down onto his lap where he was sat at the end of Lexa's bed, "Calm down O. They're not getting away with it and we didn't lose"

"No I'm only in pain" Lexa said sarcastically, "Let's throw a party"

"It could be worse" Raven said.

Clarke shot her a glare. Now was probably not the best time to be the smartest one in the room and Lexa seemed to think so too because the look she gave Raven suggested murder was mot out of the question.

"How?"

"You could be Aaron"

They all turned to the furthest bed where a first year sat alone. Two weeks ago he had been rushed to the hospital wing when antlers spurted from his head… To make matters worse his condition had only increased and the more Pomfrey seemed to do to remove it the more symptoms seemed to appear. For one, fur had started to grow, for another his feet had been replaced with hooves and alongside all of that he couldn't talk because each time he opened his mouth the only thing he could do was bleat. The teachers had finally conceded to send him to St. Mungos when nobody came forward to claim responsibility as the poor boy grew more like a goat with each passing day.

Clarke shivered and looked to Lexa who was looking slightly mollified at the thought, "She's got a point"

Just then the door opened to reveal Alison, Jennifer and Gus. Alison was a third year Slytherin and the final chaser of the team alongside her sister Jennifer the other beater whereas Gus was the smallest and leanest on the team, a fourth year, and yet an excellent keeper. All three of them smirked once they spotted Lexa and made their way over to her bed where they thumped Echo on the back in congratulations. Gus dropped a box of chocolate frogs on the bed whilst Alison and Jennifer threw down some liquorice.

"Congratualtions on the win and commiserations on the loss of your ribs" Alison chuckled.

"Watch it" Lexa snarled, "Or you'll be doing laps for the rest of the season"

She didn't seem perturbed by the threat but maybe it was Lexa's injured state that made her look more like a wounded puppy than a deadly captain. Jennifer offered a smile alongside a 'get well soon' before making her way over to the other seeker. Gus smiled a crooked grin and opened one of the chocolate frogs for himself whilst nodding to Echo, "Brilliant catch by the way… I was starting to wonder why we picked you"

He walked away with Alison at his side but left Echo looking miserably at the floor and Clarke shot her a sympathetic look, "You caught the snitch. They're only teasing"

"They're right though" She looked to Lexa, "That bludger was meant for me and if I had just done my job and ended the game sooner then maybe you wouldn't be here right now…"

Lexa rolled her eyes, "Don't listen to the twins and certainly don't listen to Gus… You're a brilliant seeker and taking the bludger was my decision but if anyone's to blame then it's that blasted beater. He's the idiot that wacked it in the first place"

"Lexa's right. You did nothing wrong" Lincoln smiled at her.

"At least you're not a goat" Octavia winked at her.

They all laughed lightly with one another, even Lexa though it irritated her ribs so she stopped after a moment, and Clarke tightened her hold on her girlfriend's hand. Lexa seemed to notice because she looked over to her with curious eyes and a reassuring grasp of her hand.

"Clarke?" She spoke quietly whilst the others were distracted.

Clarke smiled softly, "I'm just glad you're okay… I was worried"

Lexa smirked, "It's going to take more than a bludger to the ribs to beat me"

"We were having a moment" Clarke rolled her eyes, "Did you have to ruin it?"

"Yes" That earned her a light flick on the head.

"The most important thing" She reminded Clarke, "Is that we won"

Lincoln and Echo made 'Here here' motions with their hands and Clarke groaned, "Is Quidditch really more important than your health?"

"Was that not clear when I dived in front of a bludger?"

Echo snorted, "I thought that was for a friend"

"Oh right; that too"

Octavia jumped on the bed with a wide grin, "At least you'll be fit and healthy to play Gryffindor"

"You have another match?" Clarke asked.

"One more before Christmas" Lexa nodded, "But it's only Gryffindor and they're pretty shit" She winked at Octavia who feigned hurt.

"Hey!" They all turned to see Bellamy walking over with a bag in his hand, "No need for that sort of language and here I am bearing gifts"

He shook the bag, "I should just leave"

Lexa snorted, "No way. I want sympathy"

"She's really milking it" Clarke earned a pinch on her side and she slapped Lexa's hand away with a yelp.

"Presents" Lexa squeaked as he handed the bag over, "Gimmie! Gimmie!"

Clarke giggled as she watched her open the bag, she was like a child on Christmas, and was suddenly reminded that she had in fact invited Lexa to spend Christmas with her and she would need to buy her present soon. She had no idea what to get her.

Lexa yelped with glee at the box of sugar mice and Berty Bott's assortments, "Sugar mice… You know me so well"

"Ah well… Anything for a pretty lady" Bellamy smirked.

Octavia rolled her eyes, "Geeze Bell… Smooth much?"

"If you could not flirt with my girlfriend that'd be great Blake" Clarke grinned at him whilst stretching her arm around Lexa in a mock yawn. Lexa just shrugged and poked her tongue out at him.

Bellamy laughed at them and shook his head, "Well no offence but no Slytherin is worth missing dinner over so I'll see you later"

He waved goodbye and left the wing without another glance. Octavia frowned and peeked out of the window where the sun was mid set and she realised they hadn't noticed the candles being lit around them as Pomfrey ushered people from the wing. She was eyeing their group next.

"Is it that late?"

Lincoln nodded, "Must be… We'll be kicked out soon and it might be a good idea to get some dinner before it's all gone" he stood from the chair and Octavia followed suite, "We'll see you tomorrow Lex"

She smiled and said goodbye as they disappeared then turned to the remaining three, "You can go too. Looks as though Pomfrey is on edge and I fancy a sleep"

Raven and Echo stood but Clarke remained seated choosing instead to lean over and lightly kiss her on the lips, "I'll be here firs thing tomorrow"

"You better be"

"I'll miss you" Clarke promised as she stood from her chair. She watched Lexa lie down and made sure she was comfortable before showing any signs of leaving, "Rest now"

Lexa nodded and whispered, "Miss you too" As Clarke waved a goodbye over her shoulder and walked from the wing. Before the door closed she watched Lexa's eyes flutter shut and smiled softly to herself.

XoXoXoX

Clarke sat down in the plump armchair with a loud sigh and closed her eyes. She had eaten probably too much at dinner but the buzz from the match was contagious and she couldn't help but celebrate alongside the Slytherin's as they cheered for the team. Even Echo managed to cheer up as people passed her with a slap on the back. Lexa's absence was felt throughout and it did seem to dampen their spirits a bit but at least they weren't shooting curses at the Ravenclaw beaters.

"I still can't get over it" Octavia mumbled, "I've never seen Ravenclaw's so riled up during a Quidditch match"

Raven shrugged, "There was that game last year when they stormed from the pitch after the loss against Gryffindor… I think because they're so smart they're pretty sore losers"

"Like you then" Clarke smiled.

"I'm not a sore loser Griffin"

"Of course not" Octavia laughed, "And you didn't upturn the table after losing a game of wizards chess"

"It's a stupid game anyway" She mumbled into her book causing Octavia and Clarke to laugh with one another.

Their laughter broke with the sound of coughing coming from the fire and Clarke let out a yelp at the sight of her mother's face in the fire. She was gazing at them with a raised eyebrow and Clarke dropped down so she was next to the fire as Raven and Octavia joined her.

"Mum? What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes, "Checking up on you. You stopped writing so I was worried that something more was happening and I read the paper about Umbridge… Is she getting worse?"

"Yes"

"We didn't think she could" Raven said, "But then she went and started bullying the teachers during their lessons"

"She's out for blood" Octavia added.

Abby's head bobbed in the fire, "That sounds about right… Fudge is still looking to block Dumbledore at every turn"

Clarke growled, "Umbridge hates me and she's not even trying to hide it"

"Everyone hates you Clarke. They think you're nuts"

She glared at Octavia, "Thanks O"

"I'm here for you"

Clarke rolled her eyes then looked back to her mum who was watching her with a pained expression, "What is it?"

"We need to talk about Lexa"

She rounded on her friends, "Alright who talked" She snarled.

They both shook their heads violently with wide panicked eyes and Abby laughed, "Nobody talked Clarke but I can read between the lines and if she's joining us for Christmas then I'd like to know who she is to you"

Octavia wiggled her eyebrows, "Kinky"

"Shut up" Clarke snapped then turned back to Abby, "Mum we're dating and before you say anything she's a good person no matter who her parents are-"

"Clarke!" Abby laughed, "I didn't say anything against her… But if you are dating then we will need to do some changing of the rooms…"

"Lincoln is staying in Bell's room but he has another spare bed so just put Lexa in there. They are cousins after all"

"Thank you Octavia" She gave her a pointed look, "Now Clarke… Are you using protection?"

"What the hell?" She spluttered.

"I'm just joking Clarke" Abby smiled at her daughter, "But seriously… You are being careful?"

"Mum…" She groaned.

"Alright, Alright. I'll stop"

But she was beaming up at her and Clarke released a breath knowing that her mum was being truthful about wanting to meet Lexa. She prayed they would get on at least long enough for her mother not to judge her like she had her previous relationships.

Abby looked between the three of them, "Mrs Blake is putting all three of you in Octavia's room. It could be a squeeze but you don't mind sharing do you?"

"No"

"That's fine" Raven smiled.

Octavia looked to the other brunette with a frown, "How come you're not going home for Christmas?"

"Oh my parents decided to go skiing instead so I asked if I could stay"

"Skiing?"

Clarke laughed at Octavia, "It's a winter sport muggles do. I've never been but it's supposed to be a laugh"

"Sounds stupid"

Abby laughed lightly at the three of them, "So what are your plans for the rest of the weekend?"

"Studying" Raven grinned.

Octavia rolled her eyes and gave a pointed look at Clarke, "I'm sure we'll be spending most of tomorrow in the hospital wing?"

"Why?" She looked Clarke over, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Clarke reassured her mother, "But Lexa was injured during a Quidditch match today"

"Ravenclaws got a bit violent" Octavia sniggered.

Abby nodded with a frown, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah Pomfrey sorted her out, she broke some of her ribs, but Lexa has to stay there until the swelling goes down. I think she's still struggling to breathe a little"

"Well okay" Abby paused, "If she's still not right at Christmas tell her I'll give her the once over"

Clarke was genuinely touched by her offer, "Thanks mum… I'm sure she'll appreciate it"

"I better go" She looked over her shoulder, "Keep in touch this time and keep me updated on Lexa. Make sure you keep your head down around Umbridge, don't start anything that can be avoided and just generally keep yourself in check"

"Thanks mum" She said sarcastically and Abby rolled her eyes before pulling back and disappearing from the fire which settled down instantly in her absence.

Raven shook her head, "They need to stop doing that… They'll get caught"

"I know but there's no way of talking to them about it now without warning Umbridge"

"We should talk to them at Christmas"

"Agreed"

Clarke settled back into the chair as Raven picked up her book to continue reading and Octavia stretched herself out across the sofa looking up at the ceiling in thought.

Her eyes widened, "Oh I really need your help"

Raven peeked over the edge of her book, "With what?"

"I don't know what to get her for Christmas?"

"Who your mum?" Octavia asked.

"No" Clarke paused, "Though I don't know what to get her either… No I meant Lexa"

"Get her a stick on dark mark"

Raven and Clarke fell silent and glared at Octavia who chuckled sheepishly, "Okay I'm sorry. Bad joke"

Clarke shook her head, picked up the nearest thing which was this morning's prophet and flung it across the room at her friend, "I'm serious. I have no idea what to get her!"

"Just get her something personal" Raven shrugged, "Something she would like and means something to the both of you"

"I have no idea what that would be…"

"Think about it"

Clarke nodded. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Raven turning the pages of her book.

XoXoXoX

Lexa was sitting up attempting to eat breakfast when Clarke walked in carrying a bag of things for her. She looked up and smiled in relief at the sight of Clarke and pushed away her food in favour of kissing Clarke when she sat down at her bedside.

"Hey" She said and then leant forward to kiss Lexa gently on the lips.

Lexa hummed her own hello and eyed the bag Clarke was holding, "What did you bring me?"

Clarke rolled her eyes but opened the bag and started out by pulling the rolled her breakfast she had brought from the hall, "A real breakfast unlike the one you're eating"

She eyed the mush that reminded her horribly of the food at St. Mungos. Lexa let out a low moan at the sight of bacon and sausage sitting before her and Clarke smirked in amusement, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were more excited at the sight of food than me"

"That's not true" She chuckled around a slice of bacon, "I care about you both equally"

"That makes me feel so much better"

"Glad I could help"

Clarke handed her the Prophet and leant back to watch her eat the food but her gaze lingered on the gap in her pyjamas that revealed the bandages wrapped around her chest and Clarke felt a pang of worry hit her again. It was ridiculous because she knew Lexa was okay now and she was going to be fine yet she still couldn't shake the worry she had felt seeing her fall like that.

"Clarke?"

She looked up to see Lexa watching her with a furrowed brow, "Yes?"

"What's wrong?" She stretched out her hand and took Clarke's in her own, "Something's wrong"

Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat, "I… I was really worried about you Lexa and I can't get the image of you falling out of my head"

"Clarke I'm fine"

"Yeah but something worse might have happened and I can't-"

"Clarke" Lexa twisted herself round being careful not to aggravate her ribs and took both of Clarke's hand to look into her eyes, "I know how it must have looked but it was a Quidditch match and I and going to be just fine now… I'm sorry you had to witness that but you said so yourself that things are going to get worse before they get"

"I don't need to be reminded of what's coming. I feel it, I see it, every single day but you're the one person that I can separate from that"

"Clarke I'm in the middle of it" Lexa laughed, "My parents are death eaters and you're the very person You Know Who is after… If anyone is expected to become a death eater then it's me and if you're going into this relationship thinking that you can separate me from it then I don't think you're being realistic"

"I don't want you to be"

"I know" She sighed and lifted a hand to rub Clarke's cheek, "But we can't do anything about it"

Clarke nodded, "I wish we could"

Lexa smiled gently at her, "Me too… I'm terrified for you, for everything that's coming, but that's not what you need to hear on top of everything else"

"I guess we haven't really talked about it have we?" Clarke sighed.

"I guess we haven't"

She leant forward and kissed Lexa again, "From now on tell me your fears?"

"And you tell me yours" Lexa said.

Clarke nodded and pressed back into the kiss. She spent the rest of Sunday at Lexa's side and sometime after lunch Lincoln and Octavia joined them with Echo coming in not long after. Even Raven graced them with her presence after insisting that she had finished all her homework and studying that she had planned to do.

Monday wasn't much different and set Clarke up for the rest of the week as she sat miserable in almost every lesson with no Lexa. She was still recovering in the hospital wing and Clarke was forced to sit at her side trying to maintain a conversation and catch up with homework that she had failed to do over the weekend. Tuesday wasn't much better either and her foul mood didn't fade overnight instead it festered and she walked into Defence Against the Dark Arts with a short temper. Raven and Octavia eyed her warily as she sat down but Cage didn't seem to have the same approach as he spun round to face her with a smug grin on his face. Murphy was snorting next to him.

"Hey Clarke"

She ignored him so he pressed her again, "Clarke"

"What?" She growled.

"I'm curious about something" He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "How do you get off on dating a death eater?"

Her hand stopped and she snarled, "I'm not"

"But you are"

"No" She snapped, "I'm not. Leave her alone"

Murphy leant forward, "You do realise her parents are death eaters right?"

"I'm fully aware of who her parents are" Clarke glared at him.

"But they work for the guy that killed your dad I'm mean that's got to hurt just a little bit?" Cage laughed, "Do you think she knows you're crazy?"

"Leave her alone" Raven hissed.

Clarke shook her head, "No it's fine Raven. If he wants to be a dick then let him"

Murphy giggled and Cage's smirk dropped from his face, "Don't have a go at me. It's your girlfriend that's going to stab you in the back"

"I said" She snarled louder so that people around her were looking, "Leave her alone"

Umbridge coughed and came to a stop at Clarke's right, "Miss Griffin I have asked for silence"

Clarke laughed bitterly and stood up. She'd finally had enough, enough of Umbridge, enough of Murphy and certainly enough of Cage.

"Silence is all you ever want!" She glared down at her, "You don't have any interest in teaching us, you don't care whether we know how to defend ourselves and the ministry is too pig-headed to see the obvious!"

Umbridge's face was bright red as she shook slightly, "Don't say another word"

"Voldemort is back" She cried, "And you're just sitting here acting like theory is going to save our lives. You're going to get us killed because you can't see the truth!"

"Get out" Umbridge hissed, "And I will see you tonight in detention"

Clarke huffed and stuffed her bag with her parchment and quill then stormed from the room without a second glance at her friends or Umbridge. She made her way down the corridor with a determined walk trying to calm her heart rate and the anger that had peaked significantly since entering that room. Clarke was just walking past the teacher's lounge when the door opened and a voice called after her.

"Miss Griffin"

She growled slightly and turned around to see Professor McGonagall staring at her, "What?"

Her eyes widened, "I don't appreciate the tone Miss Griffin. Please step inside"

Clarke narrowed her eyes but McGonagall just pulled the door open further for her, "It wasn't optional"

She stepped inside to see the room empty and McGonagall indicated to the sofa in front of her to sit down. Clarke threw her bag down her anger still pumping through her body and crossed her arms as she stared angrily at the table. McGonagall placed herself down opposite Clarke and didn't say anything for a while.

"Why are you out of class?"

"I got chucked out" She snarled.

McGonagall hesitated, "Chucked out?"

"By Umbridge"

"Ah" She stared at Clarke in amusement, "Do you mind recounting the events for me?"

Clarke relayed the lesson and how Cage had started off by spouting off about Lexa which increased her anger and then led to her shouting at Umbridge about Voldemort. Once she was finished McGonagall sighed and leant back into her seat as she shook her head at Clarke.

"What?" She snapped.

McGonagall narrowed her eyes at her, "I am asking you now, begging you, not to rise to anymore of Mr Wallace's taunts-"

"You didn't hear what he was saying about Lexa!"

"Defend her yes but I do not see how that then led to you spouting off about You Know Who in the middle of the lesson"

"You can't tell me you're defending Umbridge?"

McGonagall snorted, "Of course not, vile woman, but shouting off about him in the lesson isn't going to change anything now sit here and wait until you've calmed down"

"I need to-"

"Sit!" She snapped and Clarke's eyes widened but she didn't move from her seat.

McGonagall kept her there until she had fully calmed down but by the time she left it was time to head back for her detention. Umbridge smiled sweetly at her upon entering and placed the usual quill there for her to use but Clarke said nothing. She sat there and took the treatment and bleeding hand with nothing more than a wince and hiss of pain. To make it worse by the time she left it was too late to visit Lexa and it was even too late to head down for dinner so she walked dejectedly back to Gryffindor common room thoroughly miserable.

On the route back to the dorm she spotted Dumbledore at the end of the hall making his way back up to his office from what looked like the main entrance. Clarke grinned finally feeling slightly relieved and darted forward.

"Professor!"

He didn't look up at the sound of her voice and disappeared up the nearest stairwell. Clarke frowned, ran faster calling his name as she went until she too rounded the corner and looked up the stairs expecting to see him there but was instead met with the sight of an empty archway. Clarke slumped back against the wall and pushed back the tears whilst the pain shot up her arm from her still stinging hand.

By the time she arrived back at Gryffindor common room her mood, if possible, had declined even more. She ignored Octavia and Raven calling after her and asking where she had been instead climbing the stairs to bed.

Clarke curled up in a ball and squeezed her eyes shut urging sleep to come. When it finally did it came in a flurry of dreams. Lexa appeared first falling from her broom then she morphed into a death eater in the graveyard where she watched Finn die again. Then the graveyard faded away and instead she was slithering across the marble floor towards the door at the end of the hall… It was sitting there just waiting to be opened and all she had to do was stretch out her hand and twist… She woke up in a fit wrapped in her sheets shaking through the sweat and warmth pouring through her body.


	9. Chapter 9

Two Weeks. They had two weeks until Christmas and it was starting to show around Hogwarts as the snow settled down and Hagrid was seen carrying in the traditional Christmas trees. Lexa had since returned to class and Clarke's mood had lifted slightly but her dreams were starting to take a turn for the worse with the constant return to that door. Though she would end up waking to the familiar shaking and sweat before that happened. Some nights Raven or Octavia were sitting up in their beds watching her fearfully. She chose to ignore them in favour of pretending nothing was wrong because it was almost Christmas and she didn't want to cause anymore worry than necessary. That and she was pretty sure Dumbledore was ignoring her.

Still with the last two weeks of term came the last D.A meetings and they had finally moved away from disarming to try stunning, levitating and summoning charms. Clarke was thrilled with the progress everyone was making and Lexa was constantly reminding her of how well she was doing. The second to last Monday brought a new notice of the latest Hogsmead trip and Clarke arrived downstairs to see Raven and Octavia beaming at her beside the notice board. Once she had read it they pulled her aside.

"You know what this means right?"

"Hogsmead" She said slowly looking at them as though they were stupid.

Raven scoffed, "Okay one, you are the most forgetful person I know besides Octavia-"

"Hey!"

"And two, your official date with Lexa!" She squealed ignoring Octavia.

Clarke gaped. After everything that had happened she had completely forgotten about their promise of the next Hogsmead trip. Raven started laughing with Octavia at the look on her face.

"You honestly forgot didn't you?"

"I've been a bit busy" She snapped back but she was smiling and when they walked down to breakfast Clarke just couldn't shake the smile from her face… Not that she wanted to.

Lexa smirked at her when she approached and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, "Good morning. Someone's happy"

"I know you've seen it"

She continued staring at Clarke with a smug look, "I don't know what you're talking about Miss Griffin"

"Shut up" Clarke laughed.

"Alright" Lexa paused and tapped her chin thoughtfully, "May I take you out for our official first date this Saturday?"

"You may" Clarke laughed as the brunette beamed at her and kissed her full on the mouth before leaning back and taking a large bite of her breakfast.

Echo was humming a Christmas song across from them with the paper open in front of her and Lincoln was reading it over her shoulder with his arm wrapped around Octavia. Clarke reached out and began spreading butter across her toast whilst Raven took a sip of pumpkin juice and looked over to Echo.

"Anything of interest?"

"Nope" She sighed, "I wish they would just post something that's even half true"

Octavia shook her head, "I don't understand why you're even reading it still. Fudge isn't going to post anything of consequence"

They all looked at her and Raven's jaw was slack as she stared at the girl. Octavia stopped biting into the sausage on her fork and looked around at them all in confusion.

"What?"

"Since when do you use words like 'consequence'?"

She glared at Raven, "What I can't use 'big words' or sound smart?"

"I didn't say that"

They began bickering with one another and Clarke just shook her head with a small laugh whilst leaning back into Lexa. Those two were almost always arguing and Clarke had learnt that if they didn't argue at least once a week then something was seriously wrong.

"When do you play Gryffindor?" Clarke asked Lexa.

She bit her lip, "Sunday… We have practice Friday night and Saturday night after the Hogsmead trip"

Clarke looked at her, "Did you organize your practice sessions around the trip"

"I said I'd take you on our first date" Lexa just shrugged.

"That might be one of the sweetest things…" Clarke grinned at her and pulled her round so she could kiss her on the lips again, "You really are adorable aren't you?"

"Don't tell anyone" Lexa smiled into the kiss, "I have a reputation to maintain"

Clarke laughed and pressed her lips gently over Lexa's again as a gagging sound drew her from the moment to open her eyes and watch Octavia mime gagging beside Lincoln and Echo who were grinning at them. Clarke rolled her eyes at Octavia.

"Do you know how disgusting you and Lincoln are?"

"Yeah but we don't do at breakfast"

"No you just giggle whilst we're trying to study" Sniggered Lexa.

She wrapped her arms around Clarke's middle and leant her head on the blonde's shoulder who then turned her head to kiss the brunette's brow. Lexa hummed and closed her eyes.

"Like I said" Octavia chuckled, "Disgusting"

"You're just jealous because we're going to wipe the floor with Gryffindor on Sunday"

"Not a chance Woods" Bellamy sat down opposite Lexa and pointed his fork at her.

Clarke smirked at him, "Why is it that you're always passing when we're talking about Quidditch"

"You aren't going to beat us" He laughed, "Slytherin suck"

"Bite me" Lexa poked her tongue out at him.

"Very mature"

Clarke shared a look with Raven who just rolled her eyes, "This sets the mood for Christmas doesn't it? They're sharing a room you know"

Lincoln and Octavia shared a look, "I'm not going easy on you babe"

"Neither am I" She warned.

Clarke remembered that they were both beaters for their teams and smirked wondering how that was going to go down. She looked to Bellamy who was staring down Echo trying to intimidate the Slytherin seeker.

"Don't worry Lexa" Octavia smiled at her, "I'll go easy on your ribs"

"Thank you Octavia"

Clarke laughed and kissed Lexa's cheek, "You'll be fine"

"So Clarke… Who will you be cheering for?"

Everyone turned to the blonde. She just smiled and shook her head, "Nope… No way. I'm staying impartial"

The week passed slowly for everyone as they became increasingly aware of how close it was until the end of term and with that came the reminder of Christmas. Clarke still couldn't think of what to buy Lexa for Christmas and she was just praying to god that she thought of something whilst they were in Hogsmead.

The D.A meeting that week saw Clarke nodding in approval as Jasper, who was furthest behind, perfected a stunning spell. She decided to spend the last week overviewing what they had learnt so far but promised them all that they would move onto more advanced spells after Christmas which earned her an excited burst of chatter as everyone left the room.

By the time Friday rolled around Clarke was incredibly anxious for her date with Lexa and didn't see the brunette at dinner because she had Quidditch practice so she was left with the hint to meet her by the great hall doors. When Clarke peaked out of the window on Saturday morning she was unsurprised to see a layer of snow against the ground. Octavia crouched next to her and yawned.

"Good weather for an adorable Christmas date" She winked, "Not so good for Quidditch tomorrow"

"You'll be fine… Now what do I wear?"

"Clothes"

Clarke gave her a look, "Right. Why did I ask you? You're the unhelpful one"

"Helpful one has gone down to breakfast so you're stuck with me"

After she finally decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans and a white leather jacket with a hood she made her way downstairs to see Lexa waiting for her at the bottom of the steps. Her hands were shoved inside the pockets of her black denim jacket and Clarke could see the grey hood from a hoodie poking out. Lexa smiled when she spotted Clarke and kissed her cheek once she was close enough.

"Ready?"

"Sure" She said warily, "Are you going to tell me what we're doing?"

Lexa allowed Clarke to loop her arm within hers and they began the walk down to Hogsmead village.

"It's a surprise"

"I don't even get a hint?"

"No"

Clarke sighed and bit her lip curiously but Lexa wasn't giving anything away so she just allowed herself to be led without any idea where they were heading. Once they came to the entrance to Hogsmead village Lexa veered off from the main path and rather chose to lead Clarke away and into a patch of woodland nearby.

"Okay now I'm curious" She laughed.

Lexa smiled at her, "I discovered this place during one of my first visits to Hogsmead in our third year… Don't worry it's not the shrieking shack"

Clarke tightened her arm and walked closer to Lexa, "I wasn't worried"

"Good"

Lexa walked them through a clearing to a small pond that was frozen over. Clarke stepped up to the edge and smiled at the sight because it really was beautiful and when she turned back to Lexa she was surprised to see her holding two pairs of ice skates.

"What?" She laughed.

"I went skating with Lincoln a few years ago and at first I didn't understand why on earth muggles would be interested in it but it really was fun… Have you ever gone?"

She handed Clarke a pair and they sat together on the rock to pull on the shoes. Clarke shook her head, "I've never been but it's always intrigued me"

"Don't worry" Lexa smirked, "I won't drop you"

"You couldn't just take me for a meal could you?"

She shot her a grin as they stood carefully in the snow and walked over to the pond holding hands, "I'm not conventional Clarke. I thought you knew that?"

"Oh I do"

Clarke let out a squeak as she slipped on the ice with her first step. Lexa caught her gently and took Clarke's hands in her own once she was safely balanced on the ice.

"Careful" Lexa smiled and watched Clarke's feet, "Now follow my steps"

She pushed her feet into a glide and Clarke attempted to mimic her but in the end it just turned into her being pulled along by Lexa in a circle. The brunette laughed as Clarke let go of her hand and tried to keep her balance by waving it around manically. She shot her a glare but it didn't reach her eyes once she caught the sight of Lexa beaming at her with snowflakes littering her hair and the blanket of white behind her. Clarke swung her body around so she was facing Lexa and attempted to steady her feet for a moment as she became unsteady.

"Clarke" Lexa said warningly, "You'll fall"

She shrugged and linked her arms around the girl's neck as hers came to rest on the blonde's waist, "Keep me upright then"

Lexa shook her head and pulled Clarke closer to her body, "That's easier said than done"

"Looks as though I'll need more practice"

"Indeed"

Clarke bit her lip and blushed lightly at the sight of Lexa's intense gaze looking back at her. The green eyes closed when they both moved at the same time to link their lips together in a gentle embrace. She sighed into the kiss as they slid over one another and enjoyed the feel of Lexa pressed against her.

They stood like that for a while enjoying the warmth of their bodies. Soon Clarke began to feel her feet slide further along the ice and her eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Errr Lexa… I think I'm going to-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as her leg went from under her and caught with Lexa's spinning their bodies so Lexa landed first on the ice with Clarke's body lying on top of her. The brunette groaned quietly at the collision but when she looked up Clarke was gazing down at her with a gentle expression and the cold left her body.

"Sorry" Clarke whispered.

Lexa's eyes flickered, "That's okay"

She raised her hand to tuck a lose strand of brown hair back into the braid and gazed down at Lexa making no move to get off of her, "You're beautiful"

Lexa's cheeks flushed as she sucked in a breath. Clarke smiled and lowered her face down to brush her lips gently against Lexa's.

The two only moved when the cold became too much for their heated bodies to ignore and Lexa helped Clarke to walk from the ice. They sat back down and changed their shoes before walking back down the path to Hogsmead to head straight for the three broomsticks to warm up. The two huddled together with two butter-beers waiting to warm up and giggled together as they recounted the events at the pond. Clarke told Lexa of her love for painting which she took a great interest in and she promised to one day show her the canvas' currently sitting in her bedroom at home. Lexa listened to her with rapt attention and they began sharing stories of their childhood but it made Clarke smiled that Lexa did have some happier memories. Though they were definitely overshadowed by Costia's death maybe Clarke's own memories were shadowed by her father's.

After the three-broomsticks they walked around the shops, sometimes window shopping and other times going inside. Clarke learnt that despite Lexa's serious nature she did have a playful side when it came to Zonko's joke shop and Lexa took notice of Clarke's love of sweet things. She bought some sugar mice without Lexa seeing and hid it away amongst the bags she was already carrying but suspected that Lexa was off doing something secretive anyway. They dropped into the post office to watch the owls until Lexa was almost shat on then they moved on.

When they moved into the emptier stores Clarke watched Lexa for any ideas for what to buy her. She didn't seem to take an interest in anything until they passed a jeweller. Lexa faltered at the window and Clarke couldn't miss the look of awe on her face as she gazed down at something in the window. When she reached the brunette Clarke saw what it was and smiled. A golden chain necklace was wrapped around the stand and hanging on the end was a gorgeous emerald loop ring. Except the looped ring had a golden dragon wrapped around the top half as its tail snaked around the bottom half.

Lexa looked up at her, "My family's house insignia was a dragon when my grandmother was my age. My father dropped it in favour of the dark mark and my grandmother disowned him"

Clarke raised her eyebrow, "Your grandmother disowned him?"

"She said if he joined You Know Who then he was no son of hers. Anyway he did and so he lost the right to be recognised as a family member"

"Where's your grandmother now?"

"Dead" Lexa sighed, "But she cared about me until her last breath and that's all I needed to know"

She nodded and watched as Lexa gave one last lingering look at the necklace before moving on to the next store. Clarke looked up to see the store owner watching her. Turning back to make sure Lexa was busy she slipped inside and handed over the money for the necklace quickly whilst receiving the package. She hid it inside her coat pocket and ran from the store catching up with Lexa before she noticed Clarke was gone.

"I found it" She sang once she was back in the Gryffindor common room and found her friends sat around the fire.

Raven looked up and beamed at her, "You found the present?"

Clarke nodded and pulled the necklace from her pocket, "Lexa was looking at it when we passed the store so I snuck inside and bought it before we left"

Octavia and Raven leant forward to have a look as she opened it up. Raven gasped, "Oh my god Clarke"

"What is it bad?"

"No. It's gorgeous…" She trailed off and lifted her hand to touch it but Clarke pulled it back.

"Nobody is touching this until Lexa has it in her hand"

"You're panicking?"

Octavia smirked, "Clarke. She's going to love it… You saw she wanted it"

Raven nodded, "It'll be fine Clarke"

"Right… At least that's one thing sorted out"

"What's the other thing?"

"My mother"

XoXoXoX

The Quidditch game Slytherin v Gryffindor was as brutal as Octavia predicted with the snow and frost covering the ground. They were forced to wear goggles due to the conditions and both sides were barely making any goals so it looked as though the only hope they had was for the snitch to be caught. Clarke cheered when Lexa scored and it earned her glares from the Gryffindor's around her but she didn't care because she cheered equally when Gryffindor scored.

Ultimately Gryffindor won because Slytherin chasers might be better but Bellamy could outfly Echo even on a good day let alone one where she couldn't see. Lexa had brought the score to 140 when he caught the snitch so Gryffindor won by a narrow 10 points but ultimately they won and Clarke knew Bellamy wouldn't let Lexa forget it over Christmas.

Clarke celebrated with the Gryffindor's but didn't walk back up to the castle with them and instead made her way to the Slytherin changing tent where Lexa sat alone. She blushed upon entering because Lexa stood in black jeans without a shirt on and Clarke could see the large tattoo spread up her back then through her spine. There was also one twisted around her right arm.

"Wow" She whistled, "You never mentioned having a tattoo"

Lexa sighed and dropped her shirt onto the bench. She gave Clarke a weak smile, "No. I wanted you to find them on your own"

Clarke walked over and placed her hand on Lexa's shoulder, "You know it wasn't your fault right?"

"I know" She nodded, "But that doesn't make it any easier"

She turned around so she was facing Clarke and kissed her forehead, "Thank you though"

"Lexa…" Clarke wrapped her arms around the chaser, "This won't be the last time you play them. Kick their arse next time. Besides you said so yourself that you didn't need to beat them to win the cup"

Lexa groaned, "I'm not going to be able to stand sharing a room with Bellamy over Christmas am I?"

"No but I'll make it worth your while" Clarke leant forward and tightened her arms around Lexa's neck as she in turn held Clarke's waist tightly.

"Clarke. We're in separate rooms"

She rolled her eyes, "If I know Octavia, and I do, she's going to be sneaking her way into Lincoln's bed so I'll climb in through the window or something"

"So you're going to be my knight in shining armour or something"

"Or something" Clarke snorted and kissed Lexa on the lips then removed her arms, "Right. You get dressed then meet me up there for dinner and just think, we have one week and then you get to spend Christmas with me"

"I'm feeling better already"


	10. Chapter 10

Clarke awoke with a start. Her body was dripping in sweat, shaking violently and she sat up instantly gasping for breath. Raven and Octavia were both staring at her with fearful eyes and Clarke knew instantly that she must have been talking in her sleep. She wracked her brain for anything that would remind her of what she had been dreaming about then it all came back to her in one flurry of memories.

Except she can't get the words out and instead she has to wait until McGonagall arrives to escort her to Dumbledore's office where she sits transfixed on the floor trying to make sense of everything whilst they all shout in panic voices. Dumbledore keeps asking her relay the dream, she does, he shouts, she wants to scream and the worst part is she still doesn't understand. How could this be real? She watched Mr Blake get attacked and now Octavia was crying beside Raven whilst they waited for McGonagall to bring Bellamy but Clarke can't look at them. Can't meet their eyes because it was her… It was her that did this and no amount of sympathy or reassurance would make it better if he dies. Clarke knows this.

McGonagall says something about being sent home before Christmas begins and Clarke watches as Dumbledore agrees in earnest. Octavia is the first to speak up about Lexa and Lincoln joining them and McGonagall disappears through the door to collect them. Good. Maybe Lexa can help Clarke to understand because she still doesn't…

They stand in silence until the door opens again to reveal Lexa and Lincoln. Each of them goes to their respective girlfriends and Clarke leans into Lexa's embrace despite the fact that she's still caked in sweat and her body violently shaking. Lexa doesn't seem to care and rather chooses to hold her close whispering reassurance as she gently kisses the top of her head. The door opens again and everyone looks round to see Bellamy standing there looking pale as he looks at each of them for answers.

"What's going on?" It's the first words Clarke can make sense of but she still doesn't speak rather allowing Dumbledore to explain.

"Your father has been attacked"

His voice is gentle but Bellamy visibly flinches as Lexa freezes behind Clarke and Octavia walks over to pull him into a tight embrace with tears still streaming down her face.

Bellamy hugs his sister but looks to Dumbledore for more information, "I don't understand"

"He was doing a job for the Order. We don't know the full details yet but you're all going to be sent home where the others are waiting for you to arrive"

"But why…" He looked to Clarke and Octavia wiped her eyes.

"Clarke saw it" She whispered.

"How?"

Clarke shook her head, "I don't know. I… I don't understand" She looked to Dumbledore, "How can I… How did…"

She couldn't finish the sentences but he wasn't paying attention to her and a surge of anger shot through her body. Clarke pushed it down in favour of wanting to understand what was happening, "How did I see it?"

He shook his head, "I don't know"

Clarke could see in his eyes that he did know but he was just holding it back and Clarke wanted nothing more than to push him, hurt him, in that moment. Lexa must have felt tension in her body because he arms tightened around Clarke.

Dumbledore walked over to his fire place and picked up the pot of floo powder, "Here. My fireplace is linked to yours just for this evening"

Bellamy stepped forward into the fire first then followed by Raven, Octavia and Lincoln. Clarke was about to follow them when Dumbledore met her eyes for the first time and the surge of anger shot through her body again, "I will send someone to explain everything to you soon Clarke"

Lexa held Clarke's arm as they stepped through the fire and suddenly they were tumbling through into the dark interior of the Blake kitchen. The long table sat before them where Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln were huddled speaking to Marcus. He looked up at their entrance and smiled grimly indicating to the two empty chairs beside the group where Clarke sat down with Lexa.

Marcus handed over two mugs for them and suddenly Clarke was aware that she was still in her pyjamas. For the first time since entering Dumbledore's office she looked up to see Lexa's thick hair hanging loose around her face as she gazed at Clarke with a worried expression. Their hands were still joined.

"Your mother is at St. Mungos now" He indicated to the Blake's, "Their mother just left. Abby will be treating Mr Blake as soon as he arrives"

"I don't understand" Bellamy croaked with his hands wrapped around the mug and he looked up at Clarke, "How did you see it?"

She shook her head, "I don't know"

"But you did see it?"

"Yes I… I don't know exactly how but I did…"

Octavia was watching her with a blank expression next to Lincoln who was rubbing his girlfriend's back reassuringly and Raven sat to the side feeling slightly out of place.

Marcus cleared his throat, "Someone will be by soon to tell us what's going on"

"We know what's going on" Bellamy snapped, "Dad's been attacked. What I want to know is how Clarke knew"

"You don't think I don't want to know that too?" She stared at him tiredly. The events of the evening were finally catching up with her and she was exhausted, "I don't understand any of this"

"You were screaming" Octavia whispered, "And speaking parseltongue"

"Why were you speaking parseltongue?"

"I don't know" She cried, "I don't understand Bellamy"

"Well try too!" He growled.

"Hey" Everyone looked to see Lexa glaring at him with a protective hand on Clarke's back, "She's in just as much shock as you are right now Bellamy-"

"That's not her dad right now though is it?"

"It's not her fault" She hissed, "So don't take it out on her"

Bellamy glared at her, "Why are you here anyway Woods? This isn't your family and if anything you're the enemy here-"

"Oi" Marcus stood up and looked down at them all, "That's enough. You've all had a horrible shock but there's no point in taking it out on each other now we have to stand together and united with this until we understand what's happening. Your beds haven't been made up yet but I think it would be best if you went and got some more sleep until your mum gets back"

He pushed them upstairs and Clarke didn't wait around to see if Bellamy would go and instead led Lexa up the stairs to the spare room where a bed just about fit inside the small space. Clarke let go of Lexa's hand as she closed the door behind them and walked over to sit beside the window. Lexa moved around to sit next to her but Clarke couldn't meet her eyes and instead chose to sit staring out across the field below them.

"Clarke?" Her voice was quiet and wary.

She looked up to see Lexa's green eyes showing the fear that all the others had plastered across their faces downstairs and knew she had terrified her girlfriend. Clarke shook her head and pulled her lip in which caused the taste of salty tears to hit her tongue yet she hadn't even realised she had been crying.

"I don't know… I don't understand what's happening to me" She breathed through the tears.

Lexa nodded and lifted a hand to gently wipe away her tears, "We'll find out Clarke and don't listen to Bellamy okay? This isn't your fault"

"What if it is?"

It was something that Clarke had been fearful of since she woke up. What if she really was responsible?

"Lexa… It had felt so real. I was there, I was the snake, I wasn't watching it like they think but I actually was the snake. Lexa I attacked him"

"No" She pressed, "You didn't. The snake did. You were in your bed Clarke… You weren't there, you just witnessed it. You probably saved Mr Blake's life by telling them as soon as you did otherwise who knows how long it would have been until they found him?"

Clarke nodded and allowed Lexa to press a wet kiss to her brow. She felt a calm wash over her at the feel of her lips and the anger that had been building up disappeared just as it had before. Clarke took a calming breath before leaning her head up and capturing Lexa's lips with her own.

"Come on" Lexa pulled her over to the bed, "Try and get some sleep"

She shook her head violently, "What if I attack someone in my sleep?"

Lexa stretched back on the bed and dragged Clarke down so they were wrapped together on top of the sheets with the brunette's head against the pillow and Clarke lying on her chest. Lexa wrapped her right around Clarke and laid her left on the blonde's arm where she began to absentmindedly draw a pattern.

Clarke tightened her hold around Lexa but still refused to close her eyes, "You won't attack anyone" Lexa whispered, "I'm here. You're safe"

Eventually she fell into a dreamless sleep which she was grateful for but it must have been only for a few hours because it felt like next to know time when she awoke to the feel of a hand brushing the hair away from her face. She opened her eyes to see the gentle eyes of her mother staring up at her from her position knelt beside the bed. Abby lifted a finger to her lips then pointed to Lexa and Clarke looked around to see the brunette had also fallen asleep.

"Mum?" She whispered.

Abby smiled weakly and gave her a brief nod at the unasked question, "He's resting now with the doctors looking over him but Mrs Blake is downstairs making food for everyone. He's going to be just fine Clarke"

She nodded and let out a relieved sigh, "Thank you"

Her eyes flittered up to the figure holding Clarke, "Is this Lexa?"

"Yes"

Abby smiled and stood up careful not to wake her, "Why don't you both come down for some food?"

"We'll be down in a minute"

She nodded and Clarke watched her mother leave the room. The warmth of Lexa's body was too tempting for her to stay in that position but her stomach grumbled and she knew that Lexa would be hungry too. Clarke glanced out of the window and saw that it was light out so she gently stroked the side of the brunette's face until her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey… My mum just came up. There's food downstairs for us"

Lexa nodded and waited for Clarke to sit up then she stretched out her arms with a yawn, "You fell asleep"

"I did" She smiled, "Thank you for staying with me"

"Nowhere else I'd rather be"

Clarke stood up and spotted their trunks sitting in the corner. She was thankful for the opportunity to change and waited until she and Lexa were fully dressed, watching the brunette as she braided her hair, before leading them both downstairs. Still she gripped Lexa's hand tightly in her own terrified of letting go.

They stepped inside the kitchen to see Octavia and Bellamy sitting together with relieved smiles on their faces. Raven was standing in the corner speaking with Abby and Marcus whilst Lincoln was with Mrs Blake helping her with the food.

Abby looked over at their entrance but waited until Mrs Blake had wandered over with teary eyes and pulled Clarke into a tight hug whispering, "Thank you" In her ear.

Bellamy stood up and gave Clarke an apologetic look, "I'm sorry for before… They said it was lucky they got to him in time and now he'll make a full recovery so you probably saved his life"

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly as Octavia rolled her eyes and hugged Clarke, "No probably about it. You did save his life"

Lexa was smiling slightly from behind Clarke but she felt better just knowing that the Blake's didn't blame herself and for the first time she took account of seeing her mother and Uncle again since the holidays. Marcus clapped her on the back and shook Lexa's hand whereas Abby pulled them both in for a hug which had Clarke's eyes widening in shock.

Abby pulled back and smirked at her daughter, "Oh don't worry. She's going to get the talk"

Lexa's eyes widened in shock as the kitchen vibrated with laughter. Mrs Blake placed the food on the table and told them to dig in.

Abby and Marcus sat opposite Clarke and Lexa. She was happy for the opportunity to ask her mother about the details of the attack, "He was bitten several times but because of how early we caught them the poison is already being treated. It's miracle really"

"Thank you Abby" Octavia smiled.

"I'm just doing my job"

Marcus bit into his sandwich and looked between them all, "Now. I want all the details on Umbridge"

At the mention of her name they all pulled a face and Bellamy even hissed. Abby slowed down her chewing and frowned at Clarke, "Is she really that bad?"

Octavia grasped Lexa's hand from her place next to the brunette and pulled it out to show the table, "For defending Clarke"

She then pointed to Clarke's which was sitting on the table, "And for telling the truth"

"She's demonic" Bellamy mumbled.

"She's not even teaching us" Raven jumped in.

Abby took Clarke and Lexa's hands in her own gazing down at the scars in horror, "How can Dumbledore let this happen?"

Lexa shook her head, "He doesn't have any say. It's all on Fudge's order"

"Even so"

"I don't think it matters mum" Clarke pulled her hand back and linked it with Lexa's, "She would do it whether she had permission or not"

"She's pushing for the cane as well" Mrs Blake said grimly, "They overheard it in the office"

Abby was watching Lexa and Clarke but she looked up at the mention of the cane with wide eyes, "Fudge won't go for that"

"I'm not sure what he would and wouldn't go for anymore"

The Blake's, Clarke and Abby left for St. Mungos later that day. Marcus decided to take Lincoln and Lexa to visit Lincoln's family before they left for their annual Christmas holiday whilst Raven contacted her parents to let them know what was happening. Clarke was relieved to see Mr Blake sitting up in his bed chatting away happily to them all and the doctors revealed he would be home two days before Christmas so when they returned back that night everyone had a smile on their face. Abby pulled Clarke into a tight hug the moment they were back through the door.

"I'm so glad you're okay Clarke"

"Me too" She shook her head, "I'll still don't understand what happened"

Abby nodded, "I know but Dumbledore promised he would send someone to explain everything to you after Christmas so try not to think about it until then"

Clarke smiled at her mum and they walked together through to the living room where the Blake's were relaying to Marcus what the doctors had said. Raven smiled at them briefly then turned back to Lincoln to continue their conversation and Clarke gave Lexa a reassuring smile when she approached.

"Hello Lexa" Abby smiled.

"Hello Mrs Griffin"

Clarke wrapped her arm around Lexa's waist and smiled as her mum brushed the name aside, "Oh please… Call me Abby"

She shot her mum a thankful look, "Okay. Thank you Abby"

Her mum laughed and Clark let out a little chuckle as she kissed Lexa on the cheek, "How were your aunt and uncle?"

"Alright" She shrugged, "Worried. Apparently my mother has been round there a few days lately"

"I thought you said they didn't talk much?"

"They don't" Lexa was frowning slightly and Clarke could see the confusion and worry building up behind her eyes.

"I'm sure it's nothing"

Lexa smiled, "I hope so"

XoXoXoX

Christmas day was even better than Clarke could have predicted. Mr Blake was back amongst them making jokes and driving his wife up the wall but it was how they all loved and adored him. She woke up to Octavia jumping on her bed screaming, "Presents!" At the top of her lungs but that didn't last long before Raven threw a pillow across the room causing her to fall from the bed. Clarke followed the other two downstairs to the living room where Abby, Marcus, Mr Blake and Mrs Blake were already up drinking and laughing with one another. They beamed at them upon entrance.

Mrs Blake pointed to the pile of presents under the tree, "No presents until everybody is up"

Octavia growled and walked to the bottom of the stairs. Clarke rolled her eyes and sat down beside her mum, "I wouldn't do that if I were you O"

She sprinted up the stairs and Raven shared a look with Clarke, "Lincoln is about to see what he's dating"

"He's not ready for the Christmas commitment"

They were still laughing as a cry of horror came from a few floors above followed by the sounds of thundering steps and screams. Octavia jumped the last step letting out a cry of horror and she ran through the room and out of the other door. A second later a very dishevelled and angry looking Bellamy appeared roaring, "OCTAVIA!" as he ran after her.

Clarke and Raven laughed at the sight as a horrified Lexa came into view followed by Lincoln who was looking slightly shocked himself.

"How was that?" Raven grinned.

Lexa shook her head and came to sit on the floor in front of Clarke, "She poured water over him… then pulled his pants down"

Lincoln scrunched his eyes up, "That's something I can never un-see"

"Sounds about right" Clarke laughed.

The two Blake siblings eventually stopped running and joined them in the living room to open their presents. It was a mass of paper and laughter as each of them gave presents then opened their own. Clarke still had Lexa's hidden in her pocket and was waiting until the two cousins had shared their gifts before handing her girlfriend's over when Abby leant forward with a gift for Clarke.

"Here. This was a last minute thing"

Clarke watched Lexa open the broom repair kit out of the corner of her eye then kiss Lincoln on the cheek before glancing at the tag and frowning, "For me and Lexa?"

"I thought you might like this"

She tapped Lexa on the shoulder and the brunette rose to sit on the armrest of the sofa as Clarke opened the packaging. Inside was a thin rectangular box with a snitch inside. She looked up at her mother confused but she just beamed at them and shrugged. Clarke lifted the lid and gasped. Sitting there comfortably on top was two tickets to the Quidditch world cup in the summer.

Clarke looked up to see Lexa's wide eyes staring down at them as though they might disappear if she blinked and Clarke beamed at her mum, "A-Are you sure?"

Abby nodded with a giant grin as Octavia's gasp and squeal drew Clarke's attention. She was brandishing four tickets above her head and threw herself at her mum yelping, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you"

Mrs Blake nodded and patted her daughter's back, "You mentioned you wanted to go so we all chipped in"

Bellamy was holding his own two tickets in front of him with a smirk on his face, "Oh this is going to be excellent. Bulgaria all the way!"

"Bulgaria?" Scoffed Lexa, "The Irish are all for the win"

"No way! The grounders!" Octavia piped up.

Clarke shook her head as the three started a three-way argument and glanced at Abby who was watching Lexa in amusement. She caught her mother's eye and pulled her into a tight hug, "Thank you mum"

Abby nodded and kissed the side of her head, "I like this one Clarke" She pointed to Lexa.

"So do I"

Once the three became bored with discussing the semi-final which was still a few months away Bellamy threw a package at Lexa with a large smirk, "Enjoy this one Woods"

She frowned at him and pulled the wrapping open where her face fell at the sight of a Gryffindor scarf with his name printed across it along with the score of their previous match. Lexa glared at him when he stood up and started a victory dance.

She looked to Lincoln and brandished the scarf, "Did you get one?"

He held up his own scarf grimly, "Yep"

"Oh okay" Lexa held out her own gift for Bellamy, "Here Blake"

The smirk was wiped from his face a moment later when he received his own Slytherin scarf with the dates of every Slytherin Quidditch win since he'd started at Hogwarts. Lexa was chuckling to herself alongside Lincoln, Octavia and Clarke when he threw the paper at her across the room.

"This is never going to end" Clarke sighed to herself.

Lexa leant back against her with a satisfied smirk, "Don't worry. We play Gryffindor in January… Everything will sort itself out then"

"Try not to fumble with the Quaffle this time Lex… also tell Echo to speed it up a bit"

"You got lucky Blake"

"It has nothing to do with luck and you know it"

They began bickering back and forth again until Raven distracted Bellamy with her present and finally Clarke had a moment to give Lexa hers.

As everyone else carried on opening theirs Clarke handed the small package to Lexa alongside the sugar mice, "If I've got this wrong please tell me"

She could feel Abby watching them but concentrated on Lexa's face fearfully as her girlfriend unwrapped the small gift carefully with interest. Lexa paused once she reached the box then opened the lid slowly only to freeze once she had seen what was inside.

"Clarke…" She gasped.

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

Lexa looked up at her with watery eyes and huge smile on her face, "When did you get this?"

"Oh… I went in whilst you weren't looking…"

She bit her lip shaking her head in wonder, "You're the best you know that?"

"Aww look at Clarke being the romantic" Raven sniggered causing Octavia and Bellamy to laugh.

"Shut it Reyes"

Lexa rolled her eyes and balled up the paper to throw at Raven, who dodged it, before leaning forward and kissing Clarke gently, "I love it… Thank you"

Clarke beamed at her and watched as Lexa lifted the necklace out of the box then held it out to Clarke, "Can you?"

She nodded and waited until Lexa pulled her braid to the side before linking her arms around the brunette's neck and attaching the chain there gently. Octavia coughed suspiciously behind her and rolled her eyes.

"Stop ruining my moment"

"You've got no game Griffin"

Clarke put up her middle finger earning a light slap around the ear from her mother, "Clarke!"

The others sniggered at her but she didn't care because Lexa was sitting there touching the pendant around her neck and looking down at it lovingly. Lexa looked back up at Clarke with a smile and then leant down to pick up a package before handing it to Clarke.

She frowned and opened the packaging to see a leather box bound together at the top. She untied the bindings to reveal the contents inside and Clarke took a sharp intake of breath as her fingers ran over the shining sheets.

Octavia crawled over and scrunched up her nose, "What is it?"

"Dragon stone" Breathed Clarke.

"Looks like paper to me"

"That's the point dipshit" Bellamy called over and Mrs Blake scolded him.

Octavia gave Clarke a questioning look, "It's used for art. If you press the dragon stone sheets down enough and paint over them then you can enhance them with different types of spells to change the paintings… They're incredibly rare, beautiful, but rare"

She looked up at Lexa in disbelief, "How did you get these?"

"I know a guy" Her eyes widened when she realised how that sounded and emended it, "It's not illegal but I have a friend of the family that works with dragons in Romania"

"Thank you" Clarke laughed and leant over to pull her into a hug.

"You just had to out-do the mother" Abby laughed.

The atmosphere in the room picked up again as the adults left to cook the dinner and Octavia began chasing Bellamy around the room again with her new beaters bat. Clarke just leant back into Lexa with a huge grin on her face. Best. Christmas. Ever.


	11. Chapter 11

She sighed at the feeling of Lexa's arms wrapped around her middle and snuggled closer to the warmth of the brunette currently lying in bed with her.

"If your mum walks in…" Lexa began.

"Then I promise to stay with you no matter how badly she disfigures your face" Clarke mumbled into her chest without opening her eyes or looking up.

"I appreciate your concern"

Clarke let out a light laugh, "My mum won't walk in… Besides I think she knows I've been sneaking you in here and it's our last opportunity to do this before we go back to Hogwarts"

"More Umbridge" Lexa snorted, "Great"

"Yeah but we have the D.A"

"True"

"Do you mind" Octavia's voice called from the furthest bed, "Some of us are trying to sleep"

"Shut up O"

"Feel free to have sex in the bathroom" She continued.

Raven's voice joined hers a moment later, "Like you would give us the same curtesy with Lincoln… Clarke and I had to listen to your make-out session the other night. All they're doing is hugging"

"Thank you Raven" Clarke smiled.

"Raven" Octavia yawned, "Feel free to climb out of Clarke's arse. It's not a hat"

"Shut up Octavia"

"Okay now I want to sleep" Lexa growled.

Clarke groaned, "This was a bad idea. I should have come to you"

"Have you heard Bellamy snore?"

"And he stinks" Raven paused, "Like eggs"

"Rotten eggs"

"Lovely" Lexa said sarcastically.

All of them chuckled into the dark room and she tightened her hold on Lexa's middle with a contented sigh. After that nobody spoke again and soon Clarke found herself drifting off into sleep.

The next morning saw Abby, Mrs Blake and Marcus waving them off from the station. Abby made Clarke promise to keep on Umbridge's good side, again, and then gave her a tight hug along with a 'good luck' for the O.W.L.'s which Clarke had happily forgotten about until that moment. To her surprise and Lexa's she even pulled the brunette in for a hug and told her to look after herself. She wished her good luck as well and Clarke shot her mother a thankful look when Lexa had turned to speak to Marcus. She knew Abby was trying and she really appreciated it.

The six of them found a compartment together and sat down for the journey back to Hogwarts. The atmosphere was not nearly as cheerful as it had been over Christmas and Clarke herself was trying to find something to latch onto. The day previously had seen the arrival of McGonagall who had briefly explained to Clarke about the connection between her mind and Voldemort's. She was grateful that she finally had an explanation as to what was happening inside her mind there was the constant feeling that Dumbledore was pointedly ignoring her.

She sighed and leant back against Lexa who was looking out of the window whilst watching as Raven and Octavia argued about something she wasn't really paying attention to. Lincoln and Bellamy were discussing the Quidditch matches coming up opposite her. Lexa stretched and wrapped her hands around Clarke before leaning her head on top of the blonde's.

The journey back to Hogwarts wasn't nearly as interesting as the journey from. People were tired and on a come down after Christmas especially heading back to an Umbridge filled school. Clarke had no doubt she would be making their lives as much a living hell as she had already. The DA seemed to be her only reason for going back.

XoXoXoX

Monday morning brought a miserable Octavia and an overly stressed Raven. Their appointments with their heads of house were scheduled throughout the day to discuss their plans for the future and what they would like to do after Hogwarts. McGonagall had littered the Gryffindor common room with leaflets on different jobs and Raven was still running through them as they made their way down to breakfast.

Octavia pulled a face as Raven went through the necessities for becoming a healer. Clarke herself hadn't really given it any thought as to what she wanted to do after Hogwarts. There was a part of her that wanted to become a healer but then there was another part that absolutely detested the idea of following on in her mother's footsteps.

"Raven!" Octavia rubbed her temple furiously as they neared the great hall, "Shut up. You're giving me a migraine"

Lexa, Lincoln and Echo were huddled together looking at their own leaflets as they approached. Clarke glanced at the pile in front of Echo and was unsurprised to see an equal amount as Raven lying there ready to be shifted through. Lincoln was currently trying to eat a slice of toast whilst staring thoughtfully at a leaflet that read 'So you want to work in Muggle Relations'. Octavia snorted as she sat down next to him and stole a slice of bacon off his plate.

"Muggle relations?"

He just shrugged, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing… I just didn't know you were interested in that" Octavia kissed his cheek.

"I'm keeping my options open"

Clarke grinned at him and shook her head. She glanced over at Lexa who was staring down at the leaflets in front of her with a furrowed brow. The first one was for 'Security training' the second read 'Working with the Magical Law Enforcement squad' and Clarke moved the third so she could read the title 'Training as an Auror'.

She raised an eyebrow at Lexa who just shrugged, "I guess I want to help people…"

There was a pink tinge to her cheeks but that just make Clarke giggle and shake her head before leaning forward to kiss her gentle and mumble, "I love you"

That just made Lexa blush more.

Raven snorted over her cereal. She was lifting the spoon to her mouth when she asked, "So what are you looking at Clarke?"

They all turned to look at her, "I don't actually know… I know everyone expects me to go in the same direction as my mother but I'm not sure if that's what I want"

"Arithmancy has always interested me and you enjoy it just as much as I do" Echo said and she was right, Clarke enjoyed Arithmancy and it was one of the classes the two shared together, "Have you found any interest in another field?"

Clarke shrugged. Octavia was giggling as she looked down at the prophet Raven had thrown to one side, "You're too crap at potions to make a decent healer Clarke"

"Maybe you should think about working for the Ministry of magic" Lincoln joked, "You'd make a great politician"

She snorted, "Oh yeah. The Minister for magic and I are best friends"

"You should work as an unspeakable"

Raven looked up, "What's an unspeakable?"

"No one knows" Octavia said, "They live by their title. They're not allowed to talk about their work"

"So nobody knows what they do?"

"They work in the department of mysteries… but that's all anyone knows" Lexa offered.

Raven tapped her chin thoughtfully. Octavia just shook her head at the girl then turned back to Clarke, "So when's your appointment?"

"Before Lunch"

"Mine's after" Octavia scrunched up her nose, "I don't know what to suggest"

"A teacher"

"Quidditch player"

"Security Troll" Everyone looked up to see Bellamy smirking at his sister. He ducked out of the way as she threw the prophet at him and just shrugged, "Sorry O, couldn't resist, but seriously what are you all discussing?"

"Jobs after Hogwarts"

He squeezed himself down between Octavia and Raven, "Ah options talks with your heads of house. I remember that well"

"What did you say?" Raven asked him.

Bellamy just shrugged as he took one of Octavia's sausages and threw it in his mouth before she could protest, "Jus' went wiv wha' I'm best a'"

She gave him a disgusted look that was often reserved only for Octavia, "And what's that?"

"Quidditch, Defence Against the Dark Arts… Quidditch" He smirked at them.

Octavia shoved him away and pulled her plate back, "Thanks for the help Bell but I think we've got this"

He shot her an affronted look then stood from the table, "Fine. If you don't want my bountiful knowledge"

Octavia watched him go with a shake of the head, "What knowledge? The guys stupider than I am"

Raven mumbled something into her breakfast about Bellamy at least doing his own homework and Clarke turned back to Lexa who was just opening the letter delivered by the owl that morning.

"Who's that from?"

Lexa shrugged with a frown, "I don't know. My mother doesn't usually care to write"

Clarke watched her as her eyes flickered over the page and scanned the girls face for any hint but wasn't surprised when she found nothing. Lexa was good at hiding her emotions even from Clarke.

"It's my aunt" She mumbled.

Clarke swallowed her mouthful and coughed, "You mean Lincoln's mum?"

Lexa shook her head, "No I mean my father's sister"

"I didn't know your father had a sister"

"He has two. One of them is in Azkaban but the other lives in Romania"

Clarke frowned, "Does she write often?"

"No"

Lexa was staring at the page in confusion and Clarke wondered what the letter had said, "Why's she writing now?"

The brunette just shrugged, coughed awkwardly and shoved the page inside her bag, "I don't know… I've got to go"

She stood from the table quickly, left the hall before Clarke could say anything and did all of this without even looking at the blonde. Clarke stared after her mouth open slightly in shock. When she turned back to the table they were all watching her with equal confusion written across their faces.

"What was that about?"

Clarke shook her head, "I don't know"

She didn't see Lexa for the rest of the day. The brunette wasn't in their first two classes together and when she went to search for her before heading off to speak with McGonagall Clarke still couldn't find her girlfriend. In fact she was so distracted by it that she almost forgot about the meeting all together until Octavia kicked her shins.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" She cried after darting down two flights of stairs and across three hallways.

McGonagall looked up at her entrance stiffly and nodded to the chair opposite, "That's fine. Please sit down"

Clarke nodded and placed herself down in the chair McGonagall had indicated to. McGonagall crossed her legs and looked up at her with an expectant look.

"Right. I trust you have at least given some consideration in to what you would like to do after leaving Hogwarts?"

The blonde sat back in her chair, "I've been thinking it over… and, well, mum's a healer…"

McGonagall pursed her lips, "I wasn't asking what your mother did Clarke I was asking what you want to do"

Clarke shook her head, "I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I've always based my life around being a healer like my mum because I thought it was something I would want to do when I was older but now that I'm here…" She trailed off.

"You're not so sure it's what you want to do" McGonagall supplied.

"I'm not so sure it's what I would be best at"

McGonagall nodded, "So what are you best at Miss Griffin?"

"Arithmancy, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfigurations" McGonagall gave her a small nod and smile at that, "I'm not bad at charms… I'm good at potions I just struggle under Snape"

McGonagall smirked and picked up a pile of leaflets as she began shifting through them, "Professor Snape is no reason to avoid potiosn however I do suggest you pick up the pace there as you currently as an Acceptable and he only accepts those with an Outstanding to carry on. However I know you have your own passion when it comes to Ancient ruins and learning languages"

Clarke nodded. Abby had made a point of teaching her about different countries cultures growing up and she spoke four different languages alongside a decent understanding of a few others. Though she didn't know what type of job that could possibly help.

McGonagall handed her a small pile of leaflets, "All these are about jobs that in some way or another include parts of those. I suggest you look through them, what they require and consider your options carefully for next year… Any other questions please come back an speak to me"

Clarke smiled at her thankfully and stood to leave taking the leaflets with her. She made her way down to the hall to meet the others. Clarke sits herself down next to Raven and frowns as Lexa is once again absent from the hall.

"Where's Lexa?" She asks.

Raven, Echo and Octavia just shrug but Lincoln gives her a sympathetic look, "Just give her some time. She'll come to you"

Clarke nods but frowns as well because whatever was in that letter it was enough to force the brunette into missing her usual lessons. Raven was watching her.

"How did the meeting go?"

She pulled out the leaflets and laid them out across the table, "She gave my leaflets of jobs she thinks will suite me best"

"Oh I was going to suggest this" Raven picked out one of the leaflets and handed it to her, "Look at this one"

Clarke rolled her eyes and opened it expecting something like a herbologist or mediwitch but instead furrowed her brow not recognising the job.

"What's a curse breaker?"

"Read it"

She glared at Raven then looked back to the page. 'Are you seeking a challenging career involving travel, adventure, and substantial, danger-related treasure bonuses? Then consider a position with Gringotts Wizarding Bank, who are currently recruiting Curse-Breakers for thrilling opportunities abroad.'

"Sounds dangerous" Clarke mumbled then looked to the qualification requirements.

An O.W.L. in Arithmancy is required. Also N.E. in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms would be necessary, given the dangerous aspects of the job. Ancient ruin is also recommended though not a necessity for the job.

"It's a shame that Snape would rather go on a date with the giant squid than see me back in his potions room next year"

Octavia snorted, Echo sniggered but Raven just frowned at Clarke, "If you applied yourself…"

"You sound like my mother"

"Maybe she's right"

Clarke shot Raven a look, "I know she's right but that doesn't mean you have to agree with her. I'm not friends with you so you can lick my mum's arse"

Raven glared at Octavia and Echo as they let out another burst of laughter. Even Lincoln was smirking from behind his food. Clarke looked up at the sound of a commotion at the door and soon everyone was turning in their seats to watch Cage Wallace being pulled away from a seventh year Gryffindor.

"He sure knows how to pick his fights" Mumbled Echo.

Lincoln nodded, "I wonder what that was about"

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough" Octavia said turning back to her lunch and gazing down at more leaflets in preparation for her own meeting with McGonagall.

Octavia wasn't wrong. Sure enough the following morning brought with it a round of prophets through the post. As Clarke sat down she didn't need Raven's horrified gasp or the grim atmosphere to tell her something had happened. Raven handed her the paper almost immediately before she could even start her breakfast and she thought she might have to skim a few pages to find what she was looking for but instead it sat there on the very first page.

MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN

Clarke looked around the hall and was unsurprised by the lack of Slytherins eating nor was she shocked by the grim looks on all the teachers faces at the front of the hall. Lexa, Lincoln and Echo were all absent.

She skimmed through the list of names and came to a stop on the few familiar surnames she spotted. Dante Wallace, Carl Murphy, Adam Murphy, Joseph Black, Alex Black…

Clarke looked up with a frown, "Is Echo related to Joseph and Alex Black?"

Raven nodded, "Joseph is her dad and Alex is her sister… Her mum divorced her dad when she found out he planned to join the death Eaters but they went to Azkaban anyway. Now she lives alone with her mum"

"Is that Murphy's brother or Uncle?"

"Uncle"

She turned back to the page and carried on reading. Fenrir Greyback, Roger Smith, Carlson Woods, Electra Woods… Clarke winced. That was Lexa's father and Aunt she knew without even having to ask the brunette. The question now though was where is Lexa? She had been absent long before the breakout came to light so had her aunt warned her in advance?

Clarke stood from the table, chucking the paper back to Raven, and made to leave the hall. Raven and Octavia looked up at her in surprise.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Lexa"

In the end Clarke found Lexa half way through their afternoon lessons. Only after forcing several Slytherins into checking the common room, barging into a number of classrooms and storming through the library then being dragged out on her ear by Madame Pince did she finally find her. Clarke was just about to check with Hagrid and was heading out over the bridge when she spotted her.

Lexa was leaning against one of the open windows along the edge of the bridge gazing out into the cavern that surrounded the edge of Hogwarts. The day was cold, wet and thick with fog so Clarke could tell the brunette was deep in thought. She slowed her footsteps down as she approached and could see the recent tear tracks on the girl's face.

"So this is where you've been hiding"

The brunette looked up in alarm but that quickly changed once she realised it was Clarke. Her face morphed back into a scowl as she closed her eyes for a moment as if taking in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Clarke" She shook her head, "I just- I couldn't be around them all"

Clarke nodded and leant forward next to the brunette so they were both looking out into the dim grey, "I do get it Lexa. I get what it's like to want that time and space to yourself and I even understand why you didn't tell me but… Lex what was in that letter?"

"My aunt told me she was going into hiding. It was just one big apology about how she wasn't strong enough to stay and wait for my dad to find her but how she wished she was because she wanted to protect me. If she cared she would have stayed"

"You're at Hogwarts" Clarke reminded her, "Your dad can't reach you here but they can get to her out there. Maybe she was just scared for her life, she didn't have a choice and that she had to leave"

Lexa nodded, "She said much the same thing in her letter"

"So your aunt knew it was going to happen?"

"She suspected" Lexa shrugged, "I don't know if she knew for definite but she said people were starting to show up around her village dressed oddly and she didn't like the look of it. Said it was getting too dangerous for her"

Clarke watched the brunette as her eyes narrowed in thought, "Every where's dangerous" She reminded her, "Did she tell you where she was going?"

Lexa shook her head, "She didn't want to say unless my dad got a hold of me"

Clarke scoffed, "So why not just take you with her?"

The brunette turned her head to look her in the eye as she whispered, "Would you have wanted me to go?"

"No" Clarke admitted, "But if it kept you safe then yes"

"I wouldn't have gone… I wouldn't have left you" Lexa confessed with watery eyes.

Clarke lifted her hand to cup Lexa's face and pulled her in gently for a slow and gentle kiss, "I know and I love you all the more for it"

She leant back just enough to lean her head on Lexa's as she linked their hands together. The brunette was crying silent tears and Clarke lifted her other hand to wipe them away slowly but surely kissing the spot where they had been moments before.

"I love you too" Lexa mumbled.

Clarke just nodded and leant her head against Lexa's again and they stood there like that for a while in silence just enjoying the other's presence.


	12. Chapter 12

Unsurprisingly to Clarke the rest of the week follows with the same dismal mood as the first part. People are either discussing the escaped death eaters, the approaching exams or skirting around Umbridge in apprehension. Clarke didn't miss the way the woman's jaw was set or the way her brow was constantly furrowed. Clearly she was fearful of the approaching storm and there was an odd satisfaction that Clarke got at seeing the annoying grin wiped from her face.

The worst part about the whole thing was that the Slytherins had taken a nose dive when it came to their personality. Students in green she would normally not even share a look with insisted on shoving her randomly then sneering at her as though it was her fault and she wasn't the only one either. The Slytherins seemed to have taken the news of the escaped death eaters to heart and those whose parents were among the number were especially riled up.

Though nothing Clarke was going through could possibly compare to that of Lincoln, Echo and Lexa. Clarke knew there had always been a fine line between the three Slytherins and the rest of their house but Cage seemed to have gone to knew lengths to show his distaste for the three. Clarke thought things might get better after the weekend but Monday morning brought a shivering Lincoln down to breakfast who looked as though he had been dunked in the lake (though he refused to say exactly). Lexa at least had her parents' reputation to keep most of her house at bay but it did nothing for the verbal abuse Cage and Murphy sent her way. The worst treatment went to Echo. At first Clarke was confused as to why she was getting it worse than the other two but after Raven escorted her out of the hall after Cage hit her with another dung bomb Lexa finally explained it.

"Unlike Lincoln and I, Echo's mother made a very public display of her separation from her husband and so in turn the death eaters. Lincoln's parents have never been huge supporters they've just done what they have to survive, I have my parent's reputation but our house see Echo and her mother as traitors. It also doesn't help that her mother recently started seeing a squib"

Clarke nodded and looked over to Lincoln who was looking down at the prophet with a grim expression. So loyalty only seemed to stretch as far as their parents it would seem. Then again could she really claim that Gryffindors were any different? Though their attitude seemed to be centred more around pride than anything else.

"Her mum's seeing a squib?"

Lincoln glanced up from the paper with a smile, "She met him on holiday last year, bought her dinner and they started going out once they were back from holiday. Echo really likes him and says he makes her mum happy so I suppose that's something at least…"

Clarke smiled, "What does he do for a living?"

"Works in the Ministry in muggle relations… Quite a few squibs do that. He's high up on the board as well I believe"

Lexa leant over the table to pull the prophet over so she could read it, "I've met him. He is really nice and he's an amazing cook"

"That's always a plus"

"You should try his dumplings"

"No Lexa. Just no"

XoXoXoX

Clarke and Octavia were going to fail their O.W.L's. Or at least that's what Raven, Lincoln, Lexa and Echo seemed to be convinced about. Clarke would be the first to admit that she played a part in the playing objects going through Professor Binns' head during a History of Magic lesson but their potion exploding during potions was all on Octavia. Raven also was now claiming to be on an 'essay strike' until further notice which left Octavia and Clarke to fend for themselves against the wrath of their teachers. It wasn't as though Raven was completely innocent from all these scenarios. She joined in on more than one occasion when it came to hitting objects at Binns but the only difference (she claimed) was that Raven could take notes at the same time.

All six of them were leaving History of Magic together. Clarke was behind Raven and Octavia with Lexa's hand linked with her own whilst Echo and Lincoln walked just behind them.

Octavia scoffed and turned around so she was walking backwards to face Clarke, "Raven seems to be under the impression that we're behind on our homework"

Raven rolled her eyes, "I said nothing about Clarke. I was talking about you Octavia, I know you're behind, and you're not making any effort to catch up. Look at today for example; you weren't even paying attention to Binns"

"Raven" Octavia laughed, "Nobody pays attention to Binns… Jasper was asleep in the third row and besides you were joining in!"

"Yes but I can multitask Octavia whereas you seem to be only capable of computing one action at a time"

Octavia pulled a face, "Nobody needs to do more than one thing at a time"

"Then I suppose you don't need my notes"

Lexa turned to Clarke as they began bickering again with a small smile, "Slytherin versus Hufflepuff on Saturday. Are you coming to watch?"

"Of course" She leant forward to lightly kiss her nose, "Wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Okay gross"

They looked over to see Octavia gagging at them, "Enough PDA you two. Clarke, when are you starting the DA back up again?"

"Tonight" She frowned, "Didn't you get my message?"

"Yes" Echo, Lincoln, Lexa and Raven all nodded but Octavia just looked at her with a blank expression, "No"

Clarke shook her head, "Seriously O, what's the point of having those coins if you forget to check them?"

"Clarke!" Octavia looked offended, "I'm your best friend. I trust you to tell me when there's a meeting I need to know about"

"What am I, the family pet?" Raven scoffed.

"Yes Raven, you're a fluffy bunny and we all love you" Octavia rolled her eyes then turned back to Clarke, "What's on the agenda today teach?"

"Don't call me that. I was thinking of starting on the Patronus charm if people are up for it"

"Yes!" Octavia fist bumped the air whilst Lexa, Lincoln and Echo shared an excited look. Clarke smirked and kept quite all the way down to the hall, yes, tonight would definitely be interesting.

After dinner Clarke made her way upstairs to the room of requirement where she waited pateintly for everyone to arrive. Unsurprisingly Raven was the first one there followed closely by Echo, Lincoln and Lexa. The hufflepuffs arrived together and that soon led to everyone else arriving but Octavia was the last one to shut the door behind her.

Clarke smiled at them and indicated to the whole room, "We're going to start on the Patronus charm"

It was met with excitement and apprehension as everyone separated out to begin practicing. Clarke wasn't shocked when, after an hour, not a single patronus had been produced. She explained time and time again to different people on how to conjure up a happy memory then forcing that into the patronus itself.

Monty smiled at Clarke when she passed him, "Can you show us Clarke?"

The others lowered there wands and nodded vigorously. Clarke smiled nervously around at them as she drew her own wand and prepared a happy memory in her head. The ice covered pond with Lexa in the snow crossed her mind and a flood of warmth went through her.

"Expecto Patronum!"

The wolf form she had become so accustomed to seeing shot from her wand, stopped for a moment to glance around then bound around and out of the window in a wisp of smoke.

Silence fell across the room as they stared where the wolf had disappeared in awe before turning to Clarke with beaming smiles as a few of them clapped. She shrugged awkwardly and made a motion telling them all to carry on.

Another half hour and a few wisps of smoke had started to appear. People seemed to have found a new determination out of Clarke's own display and suddenly they were all desperate to call on their own patronus'. She stopped beside Lexa as the brunette dropped her wand slightly in frustration.

"So there is a spell that the great Lexa woods can't master?" She smirked.

Lexa looked up at her with a stony expression, "Shut up and help me"

"You know how to woo a girl" Clarke laughed.

The brunette snorted, "No need to woo if I've got the girl"

"Whoever said romance was dead aye babe?"

Lexa just stuck her tongue out. Clarke rolled her eyes and walked around so she was standing beside her girlfriend and shifted so she was holding the girl's wand hand in her own.

"Have you got a happy memory?" She asked.

Lexa just shrugged in frustration, "I'm trying but…"

Clarke nodded. She had suspected the brunette might struggle with this particular and wasn't surprised to find that Lexa was having difficulties with the memories part. Clarke herself had used memories of her mother and the only one she had of her father when it came down to summoning the charm for the first time but she couldn't see Lexa having too many happy family memories. She tightened her grasp on the brunette's hand.

"So not getting a spell first time is new for you?"

Lexa rolled her eyes, "More like, not knowing a spell is new for me"

"Sometimes you can try too much. Happy memories usually aren't as deep or as important as you think they are… It can be something simple like laughing with friends, Christmas with the Blake's. You and I at the pond"

Lexa looked up with a light smile, "That wasn't simple"

Clarke blushed and stepped back. Lexa could go from cocky arse to romantic girlfriend in under a second and she still hadn't gotten quite used to it.

"Try again"

She watched the concentration ease from the brunette's face as a blissful look took over and she knew that Lexa had found her memory a second before she cried out the spell. Clarke watched with a grin as a blue light flourished from the end of her wand and, just before it went out, soured further into a form. The blonde frowned slightly trying to make out what it was and grinned when she realised.

Octavia was watching from the side and her face was red with laughter as she watched the patronus dart up and into thin air. Clarke turned around with a grin only to see Lexa staring off with a slack jaw and disbelieving look.

"You did it" She laughed with a clap of her hands.

Lexa broke out of her reverie and looked up at her Clarke, the disbelief still across her face, "A raccoon" She spluttered, "You get a wolf and I get a fucking Raccoon!"

Octavia was still laughing from behind Clarke and she could hear Echo starting to snigger as well now. Hearing her friends laugh and the disgust in Lexa's voice forced the laugh from Clarke's own mouth as she stared back at her girlfriend's face.

"I'm sorry Lex" Echo giggled, "But that's hilarious"

Much to Lexa's disgust Raven, Octavia, Echo and Lincoln had also conjured their own patronus at least once by the time everyone separated for bed. Octavia was still fixated on Lexa's raccoon whereas the brunette was silently grumbling to herself from behind Clarke.

"A tiger" Octavia grinned and looked to Clarke, "Do the patronus' have meanings?"

"I don't know. You'd have to look it up"

Raven seemed to have found the lesson a welcomed distraction from the dangerously high amount of essays waiting for them when they returned to the common room, "A fox… I'll take that"

"Sure" Echo nodded in agreement, "Mix a fox with Octavia's badass tiger, Lincoln's bear, Clarke's wolf and my panther and we make a kick ass team. Add in Lexa's raccoon and we get the cute factor too"

Echo laughed and ducked before Lexa could swipe the back of her head. Clarke smiled at them all as they parted ways still with grins plastered across their faces. At least something positive had come out of this week.

She leant in and whispered in Lexa's ear, "You make one an adorable, grumpy, raccoon"

Clarke kissed her on the lips and waited until a smile finally crossed Lexa's face before giving her a tight hug and turning away for the Gryffindor common room with Raven and Octavia at her side. The three of them arrived back to an empty common room where Octavia quickly collapsed into one of the plump armchairs beside the fire with a satisfied sigh. Raven dropped down on the sofa with a smile as Clarke joined her a second later.

"Good lesson tonight Clarke"

Octavia hummed in agreement, "I second that"

"Thanks" She grinned at them and straightened her legs as Wells jumped up to settle on her lap. She ran a gentle hand through his hair and was rewarded with a light purr a few moments later.

Octavia cracked one eye open as a smirk crossed her features. Raven caught the look and frowned, "What?"

"I want to know" She opened both eyes and leant forward in the chair so she was closer to the girl, "what's going on between you and Echo?"

Clarke raised an eyebrow and turned to Raven whose eyes were darting between the pair nervously. She seemed to consider them for a moment before rolling her eyes with a sigh and collapsing back into the sofa, "I thought we already went over this"

"You've been sketchy with the details"

Clarke nodded in agreement.

Raven let out another sigh, "Fine. Echo asked me out"

"What?" Clarke and Octavia shared a look, "When?"

"During the holidays… I said no"

"Why?" She frowned.

"Because…" Raven groaned, "I don't know exactly. Just because okay?"

Octavia made a disgusted noise, "No not Okay. Echo likes you, you like her, so what's the issue?"

"The last relationship I was in was Finn"

They fell silent and for a moment the only thing they could hear was the crackling of the wood in the fireplace. Clarke swallowed. Finn had been their good fried up until the Triwizard tournament last year… She was suddenly very aware of how ignorant she had been to her friend's feelings over the whole thing. Clarke had focussed entirely on she being the one returning from that graveyard with a dead Finn in tow and having faced down Voldemort but it was Raven's dead boyfriend she had been clinging too.

She glanced up at Octavia who was wearing a sympathetic look. Clarke moved, jolting Wells of her lap, so she could pull Raven into a hug, "Rae… We haven't really talked about-"

"I don't want to talk about it" She snapped then winced and shot Clarke an apologetic look, "I'm sorry but I spent the holidays coming to terms with the whole thing and yes it does still hurt but I want to move on now"

"And yet that's your reason for not trying things with Echo?"

Octavia was giving her a knowing look as Clarke raised an eyebrow. Raven looked between the two then let out a long groan with closed eyes, "I like her and it terrifies me"

"Because of what happened with Finn?"

Raven shrugged, "Yes, no, both. It's more than that now. With everything that's happening outside these walls, inside these walls, is it really the time to form a relationship?"

"We're all in relationships" Octavia pointed out.

Clarke nodded, "Exactly. Maybe that's why it's a good idea to form a relationship, because of everything that's happening"

"Exactly. Aren't you just letting them win if you stop living your life?"

Raven smiled thankful looks at them and pulled Clarke in for another hug, "Okay, I take it back, you're pretty smart"

"Hell yeah I'm smart" Octavia jumped up on the sofa to pull them both in for a hug, "About time you recognised it Reyes"


	13. Chapter 13

Clarke's week was going well until it reached Friday. First of all she awoke to a storm battering against her window then when she finally got down to the common room she was met with several grim faces looking at the notice board. Clarke read the notice and felt the cold seep into her bone. Dementors were to be placed from this moment forth around the Hogwarts perimeter as a way of protecting the students and staff from the current escapee death eaters. Clarke grimaced at the news. As if Umbridge wasn't bad enough.

She reached breakfast with the same grim expression as her other peers and was unsurprised to see a similar look on her friend's faces. Lexa greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and slipping an arm around her waist but even she was quieter than usual. Lincoln and Echo were talking in hushed whispers but it was only when Clarke met Raven's eyes that she noticed Octavia was missing.

Clarke frowned at her, "Where's O?"

"We were hoping you could tell us"

Lincoln looked up with a furrowed brow, "Was she not in her room?"

"Not that I could see" Raven shook her head, "And I was up pretty early"

"Usually Octavia is the last up" Clarke murmured.

Raven nodded and looked as though she would say more but suddenly raised voices reached them. They turned to the doors of the great hall where the voices were coming from and they weren't the only ones because suddenly the noise in the hall had dropped. People were craning their necks to look or standing from their chairs to see what it was. Clarke glanced back to the others with a frown and they all stood from the table.

The rest of the hall moved out into the corridor to see what the commotion was and Clarke had to push through the crowd to see but once she reached the middle she stopped in her tracks.

McGonagall was standing at her full height defiantly in front of Professor Umbridge whose eyes were wide and nostrils flared in anger. Clarke's eyes focussed in on the figure behind McGonagall. Octavia was watching them with a furrowed brow and holding her left wrist to her chest and she could just make out the red marks across her hand.

Clarke felt Lexa appear next to her and heard the brunette's breath hitch, "Is that-?"

"Yes"

She glanced around for any sign of Bellamy knowing that if the eldest Blake saw what happened to his sister there would be uproar and there was no way that would help Octavia. Her eyes landed on McGonagall who looked unperturbed by the growing crowd and rather looked to be in the middle of a war path.

Clarke tensed as Umbridge stepped closer to the Gryffindor Professor, "I do not appreciate being questioned in my own classroom"

"I am not questioning you" McGonagall said with pursed lips, "I am merely requesting that you stick to the correct disciplinary practices. Your barbaric ways that involving cutting into my own students will not be accepted by me or any other member of staff, including the Headmaster"

A sickening smirk crossed her face, "Well. I'm afraid that it is no longer up to the Headmaster. The minister himself has given me the power and permission needed to, from now on, take charge when it comes to punishment in Hogwarts"

Clarke felt her heart drop as the woman's eyes met hers and she felt Lexa freeze behind her. Umbridge shot Clarke a small satisfying smile before turning back to McGonagall and fixing her with a smug smirk.

For a moment the two teachers squared off against one another waiting and seeing if the other would back down until finally McGonagall's shoulders drooped. The hardened head of Gryffindor seemed to accept that she wouldn't be able to stand against the order of the minister for magic and she stepped down. A hush went across the crowd at the sight of McGonagall backing down.

Clarke shared a look with Lexa as Umbridge turned to the crowd of students eyeing her warily, "Things will begin to change here at Hogwarts but it is for your own benefit. My first act will be to remove any Professor's that are not performing up to their full potential… Students will abide by my new rules of suffer the consequences" She shot McGonagall a smile before turning and leaving up the stairs.

Everyone stood there for a moment in shock before McGonagall turned and told them all to get moving. Clarke faced her friends who were all wearing equally shocked looks. Lincoln was eyeing Octavia with a worried expression and Raven was mumbling under her breath something that Clarke couldn't quite make out.

"First the Dementors now this" Echo said grimly, "I thought it couldn't get any worse"

Clarke watched her link hands with Raven and fought the temptation to smirk at the sight as Lexa reached out for her hand, "It can always get worse" The brunette said.

She looked up to see her girlfriend standing with a furrowed brow and they all turned to see Octavia nod at Professor McGonagall then turn to walk over to their small group. Lincoln pulled her into a tight hug as Raven fixed her with a concerned look.

"What happened?"

Octavia shook her head, "She was shouting at a first year and I stood up for him. Long story short she had me writing lines for speaking out of turn"

"Raven's formula works" Clarke nodded to her hand then shared a look with Lexa, "The pain wears off after a day or two"

Lincoln furrowed his brow and growled, "That's not the point. How can she get away with this?"

"Because she's got the Ministry backing her up and the teachers are too terrified to do anything even if they want to" Lexa said, "She'll just fire them"

Clarke shook her head, "They can't get away with this forever. Parents won't let this stand"

Echo raised an eyebrow, "Oh yes. I can definitely see my parents busting down the door to stop her," She scoffed.

"Same" Lexa rolled her eyes, "Actually I think my mother would get on great with Umbridge. They could share stories over tea"

"I don't like tea" Lincoln mumbled.

Lexa and Echo stared at him in confusion but Clarke just shook her head ignoring him, "Okay, right, so some parents won't care but there's got to be people out there that are hearing these things. Fudge can't just do what he likes"

"He can and he is" Raven pointed out.

Octavia gave Clarke a sympathetic look, "What are you going to do anyway Clarke. Walk out of Hogwarts grounds, over to London and storm into Fudge's office?"

"No" Clarke snapped, "But there has to be something we can do"

Lexa ran her thumb soothingly over Clarke's hand as the others shared unsure looks. Raven shook her head and turned back to the blonde, "If you think of something let me know but right now it just looks as though we're sitting ducks"

"Maybe we should just keep our heads down" Lincoln suggested, "All she needs is one good excuse to bring back the cane and she'll get it. Not to mention Filch has been begging to use that on students since they banned it in the first place"

Lexa winced, "He's been gunning for me since I spilt a whole thing of Newts and Mandrake fertilizer across the third floor corridor for him to clean up. He was on his knees for weeks"

Clarke gave her a strange look and she just shrugged, "Echo needed a distraction and I provided one for her… Not my best work though…"

"There was that time you locked him in the potion supply closet" Lincoln said with a small smirk.

"Oh yeah" Echo chuckled, "That was fun" She grinned at the brunette who allowed a small smile to grace her lips at the memory.

Octavia looked between them startled then spluttered out, "Wait. You guys were the ones that locked him in there?"

Echo shrugged dismissively, "Filch has gotten me more detentions than I can count"

"They could give you a run for your money" Raven said to the youngest Blake with a small smirk who merely stuck her tongue out childishly in response. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Don't you all have lessons to get to?"

Clarke looked over her shoulder to see Snape watching them with a raised eyebrow. She heard the others shift and realised they were indeed running late for their first lesson of the day.

Lincoln nodded to his head of house and Lexa indicated over her shoulder, "We were just going"

"Then get going" He sneered before moving away.

Clarke leaned up and kissed Lexa gently on her cheek, "I'll see you in Potions"

"Yeah… See you"

Everyone separated to their respective lessons and Clarke spent her morning sitting between Monroe and Octavia during Divination. Raven was Octavia popular topic of the day. They were supposed to be discussing their dream journals but since she had failed to fill hers in and Clarke had neglected to add any real detail to hers they were left to make up predictions. After deciding that Monroe's dream of being chased by the neighbour's dog was clearly predicting her violent death they gave up. Now Octavia seemed to be, once again, more interested in their friend's love life.

"Why can't you just leave her alone to figure it out for herself?" Clarke rolled her eyes and shared a look with Monroe who was looking thoroughly confused by the whole thing.

Octavia threw her hands in the air, "Because she's got a thing for Echo, she's admitted it but she isn't doing anything about it"

"You don't know that" Clarke said, her mind wandering back to the two holding hands in the corridor earlier, "I just don't think Raven's told us everything"

"Why wouldn't she tell us everything?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "You are kidding me. Maybe because you insist on getting involved, maybe Raven doesn't want your help, maybe she wants to sort it out on her own… Did you ever consider that?"

Octavia tapped her chin for a moment, "I guess… I don't think I'd really get involved though. I'm just intrigued"

"Intrigued" Monroe snorted.

"I am!" Octavia cried.

Unfortunately for them their combined laughter with Octavia's cry had caught the interest of Professor Trelawney. Clarke looked up to see the woman making her way over and had to stifle a groan before aiming a kick at Octavia under the table. Though her aim never has been too great and was less than surprised when she missed the girl all together and proceeded to hit Monroe instead who let out a small yelp in protest. Clarke cringed alongside an apologetic look as the girl rubbed her leg soothingly.

After listening to Trelawney predict her death (again) Clarke, Monroe and Octavia made their way down to Lunch to meet the others. After a recount of the lesson to Lexa, Echo, Lincoln and Raven (to which they earned a scattering of applause as Octavia rein acted Clarke's death for them, "Oh lighten up Clarke we all know you're going to live until you're eighty" and it took several attempts from Lexa to soothe the scowl from her face) then made their way down to the dungeons for their final lesson of the day. Double Trelawney followed by double Potions was not Clarke's idea of fun. In fact it was the definition of torture; now all she needed was a lesson with Umbridge to finish her off. As luck would have it the woman herself was sitting eagerly in the corner of the room waiting for them as they entered.

Clarke chanced a glance at Snape and noticed the scowl currently across his features. She leant over to Lexa once they reached their table, "I thought she already observed Snape"

"She did but didn't you see? On the notice this morning it said every teacher is to undergo another observation before she narrows it down to those she deems 'Under par'" Lexa said with a slight sneer to her voice as they looked across the room at her.

"She's going to examine some teachers further?"

Lexa hummed in confirmation, "Someone's getting the sack. She wants to throw her weight around and this is the perfect way to do it… and you know what makes it worse? It's all above board so there's nothing Dumbledore can do"

No wonder Snape looked as though he was in foul mood. As the lesson wore on and they paired off to brew potions it became clear how much of a foul mood Snape really was in. He made more than one person cry and Clarke just sit and take it as he tore into her when she failed to correctly brew the end of it. The lesson ended with a smug look from Umbridge as Snape piled her with twice as much homework alongside an essay on the correct way to brew the potion. Clarke just grits her teeth and takes it. As they were leaving Lexa was giving her a sympathetic look and she snapped.

"What?" Clarke growled at her.

Lexa's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "I-I didn't-"

"I don't care." Clarke said, "I just hate him"

"Right"

Never the less Clarke accepted the small backrub and hug at dinner with a thankful smile. As Octavia and Echo distracted everyone by attempting to throw pieces of food in Bellamy's mouth she leant back against the brunette and mumbled, "Sorry for snapping"

Lexa just kissed her neck gently, "Don't worry about it"

"Snape just pisses me off"

"I know" She kissed her head and ran a soothing hair through the blonde locks to which Clarke closed her eyes and hummed in appreciation. She cracked an eye open after a particularly loud cheer and grinned at the sight of Bellamy bowing as Echo and Octavia whooped loudly. Jasper and Monty had decided to join them tonight and their cheers soon joined the others as Raven watched on in amusement. Lexa was still attempting to finish her dinner despite the awkward position of sitting sideways with Clarke leaning against her but even she was grinning at the sight.

Clarke felt Lexa shift behind her and a second later the brunette was whispering into her ear, "You know it's Valentine's day next month" She said teasingly.

The blonde smirked but kept her eyes closed, "Is it? Oh, it completely escaped my mind…"

"Did it now?" Lexa laughed, "So you don't want to take a trip into Hogsmead with me?"

"Maybe" Clarke grinned.

The brunette slipped her arms around her waist so she could pull the blonde closer and Clarke snuggled back into the girl's warmth, "What would we do in Hogsmead?"

"Whatever we want"

"Oh, romantic" Clarke snorted then opened her eyes, "I want to take you on a date"

"We've been on a date" Lexa reminded her.

Clarke rolled her eyes and turned in the girl's arms so they were facing one another, "One date. Besides you organised that, I want to take you on a date" She emphasised with a grin, "It's going to be a complete surprise and you won't know what we're doing until the day"

Lexa raised an eyebrow, "So I just have to turn up?"

"Yup"

"I think I can do that"

Clarke's grin widened and she leant forward to peck her on the lips, "Good because I want to do something amazing for my amazing girlfriend"

"I am pretty amazing" She nodded in agreement.

The blonde lifted her own arms to wrap around Lexa's neck so she could hug her, "The best" She sighed into the crook of her neck and felt Lexa chuckle against her.

Not long after Professor McGonagall finally came down from the teacher's table to usher them away after a particularly loud cheer forced Professor Flitwick to fall from his chair in shock. Dejectedly they all returned to their dorms and Clarke parted ways with Lexa at the top of the stairs to the dungeons with a deep kiss. She ignored the teasing from Bellamy and Raven then flipped off Octavia when she proceeded to imitate her on the way back to the common room. Clarke threw herself down into the comfy armchair then pulled out her essay from Snape as did Octavia, Raven and even Bellamy decided to make a start on his Homework.

Octavia kept wincing every time she jogged her hand and after a while Bellamy locked his jaw in frustration, "That woman's barbaric"

"We know Bellamy" Raven shot Octavia a sympathetic look then turned to Clarke, "But, as we've already said, what can we do?"

"Lock her in the potions closet" Octavia muttered bitterly.

Bellamy shook his head, "I don't there's anything we can do. Just stay out of her way"

"Lincoln said that"

"Well Lincoln has a point" He fixed them each with a look, "None of you need to give her any more reason for her to put you in detention"

Octavia scoffed, "You get in trouble all the time"

"Yeah but I'm your older brother. I'm supposed to protect you"

She let out a long sigh and he gave her a pleading look that he switched to each of them, "Just promise me you'll keep out of her way?"

"Okay"

"Fine"

"Whatever"

It didn't last long. Not a week later Clarke found herself sitting beside Octavia and Monroe during Care of Magical creatures with Umbridge observing. It was never going to end well. Umbridge stood at Hagrid's shoulder for most of the lesson either making a jibe at the way he spoke or moving over to question students. Only she never questioned anyone that particularly liked him.

Cage was doing all he could to project him in a bad light and Clarke watched him whilst grinding her teeth. Lexa, Echo and Octavia sat a short distance watching her warily.

"Clarke…" Lexa said careful eyeing the bowtruckle she was near crushing with her grip, "Clarke don't kill it!"

She looked down in shock then yelped as it bit her finger forcing the blonde to release it. Octavia let out a frustrated sigh and Clarke looked up to see her eyes fixed on Cage and Murphy who were still talking to Umbridge.

"What an idiot" She said.

Clarke narrowed her eyes at him, "He's only saying those things because he wants Hagrid to get fired. Cage doesn't even care about this lesson"

"Nobody cares about this lesson" Echo glowed at her bowtruckle that had just sunk its teeth rather deep into her hand.

Lexa shook her head, "He's trying to get a rise out of you"

She wasn't wrong. Every second Cage's eyes would cut away from Umrbidge to smirk at Clarke across the clearing and it was all she could do to stop herself form storming over there and wiping it from his face.

"Of course" Cage's voice reached them, "If you want to know about his character just look at who he keeps as friends. The only reason he's even teaching is because Dumbledore felt sorry for him and Griffin is always down here; the lunatic"

Lexa's grip tightened and Clarke leant forward to peel her fingers from the bowtruckle before it could bite her. She looked up to see Cage watching her with an amused look as he continued.

"Though, I suppose it should be no surprise considering who she keeps as friends. Muggle-borns and blood traitors"

Clarke narrowed her eyes and stood from the ground, ignoring Lexa, Echo and Octavia's noises of protest. She growled at him, "At least my mother hasn't killed anyone"

Cage snorted at her, "My mother is well respected member of the ministry for magic Griffin. A good friend of Professor Umbridge"

"Oh I bet she is"

Umbridge turned around to face Clarke with a smile plastered across her face, "I don't appreciate the tone Miss Griffin"

"No" She sneered, "I bet you don't"

Umbridge raised an eyebrow at her then an even bigger grin crossed her face, "I think a detention would suite you. Don't you?"

"You can't do that!" Octavia jumped in, "Cage was being an arse about her before Clarke spoke up"

"Would you like to join her Miss Blake?"

Octavia gave her a horrified look and Umbridge nodded, "Yes. I think you both can join me in my office this Saturday"

"This Saturday?" Octavia spluttered in disbelief, "But I have a Quidditch game! We're playing Slytherin"

"All the more reason" Umbridge nodded, "It'll be more effective if you miss something you enjoy"

Clarke and Octavia shared horrified looks as Umbridge walked past them with a satisfied smirk back up to the castle.


	14. Chapter 14

"OCTAVIA!"

Clarke cringed, lifted up her book and sunk back further in the armchair. So Bellamy never was going to react well but she supposed that hearing it from a group of fourth years rather than his own sister probably didn't sit well with him. Not only had she completely disregarded his warning about Umbridge, received another detention but he had also lost one of his beaters for Saturday's match. Clarke knew it was her fault for starting the argument and wasn't so keen on receiving some of Bellamy's venom so proceeded to pretend she was part of the furniture. However it proved pointless because she was the first person he saw when arriving in the common room later that evening.

He glared at the blonde across the room and shoved several first years out of the way on the route over, "I'll talk with you later. Now, where's my sister?"

Clarke winced and lowered the book slowly. She had promised Octavia but at the same time Bellamy was looking extremely mad right now and that wasn't something she wanted to deal with. She already felt bad that she was going to miss Lexa play but also having Octavia miss the game was making it a lot harder.

"I'm sorry Bellamy" Clarke shrugged, "She's in our room. You'll have to wait until she comes down"

He let out a frustrated sigh and threw himself down onto the chair opposite her. They sat in silence as Clarke attempted to finish this chapter but he kept grumbling under her breath and it was more than distracting. Finally she gave up and closed the book with a snap causing him to look up at her.

"What am I supposed to do?" He exclaimed, "I've got to replace Octavia in two days… We probably won't even get a training session in and we really need to win this game"

"Why? You beat the Slytherins before Christmas. Even if they do beat you, Gryffindor will still be ahead on the table"

"Not if Slytherin beat Ravenclaw" Bellamy grumbled.

Clarke shook her head in exasperation and Bellamy shot her a look, "Isn't Lexa pissed at you? You're the one missing your girlfriend's game!"

"Yes, thank you for the reminder," She snapped, "I already feel bad enough and no, Lexa isn't pissed with me, because she understands why I had a go at Cage in the first place. Stop getting angry with me. I didn't ask Octavia to join in"

"I'll be less pissed when I find someone to replace my idiot sister"

Clarke sighed, "Why don't you just ask one of the beaters you turned away at the start of the year during try-outs?"

His eyes widened comically for a moment then Bellamy jumped up and let out a cheerful cry, "Clarke I could kiss you!"

"Please don't" She scrunched her nose up as he pulled her in for a tight hug then turned to leave the common room.

XoXoXoX

"You can't avoid him forever" Clarke dropped the prophet into Raven's lap before flopping down beside Lexa on the sofa and leaning back so her head was in the brunette's lap. It was Friday evening and they all had congregated to the library in an effort to get some of their demanding workload completed. Octavia was sat on the floor between Lincoln's head as the boy attempted to finish an essay whilst the youngest Blake had her head buried in her Transfiguration book. Raven was leant back into Echo and scribbling away furiously at an essay for Flitwick whilst Echo herself was fast asleep. Lexa lifted a hand to run it through Clarke's blonde hair and she hummed in contentment at the sensation.

Octavia glanced up from her book, "I can try"

Raven through the essay to one side and picked up the prophet instead, "That'll only make it worse" She grumbled then let out an irritated huff as she began scouring the paper.

"Why are you bothering?" Lexa scrunched her nose up, "We know Fudge isn't going to let them print anything"

"I want to know when the Dementors are supposed to be arriving"

Clarke's eyes had fluttered closed but at the mention of those beasts she tensed up and cracked them open, "When are they?"

Lexa's hands ran in a soothing motion over shoulders sensing the apprehension of the blonde and Raven shot her a brief sympathetic look. She merely shrugged, "It doesn't say. Soon though, probably"

Clarke looked up at Lexa who was smiling down at her, "Are you ready for Saturday babe?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" She smirked, "I'm just sorry you won't be there to see me kick Bellamy's arse"

"I know so am I. I'll make it up to you"

"No need" Lexa leant forward and kissed her lightly on her brow.

Clarke let out another hum of contentment then curled onto her side so her face was pressed into the warmth of Lexa's hoodie. She felt the girl chuckle then a moment later warm arms wrap around her.

"You guys are so cute" Raven laughed as blue eyes peeked out from the mess of blonde hair and then glanced over her shoulder at Echo who was still fast asleep, "We're not nearly as cute"

"There's nothing cute about study buddies getting it on in a broom closet" Octavia sniggered.

"That was one time!" She scrunched up the prophet and launched it at Octavia. Only she missed and instead it hit Lincoln square in the face. He looked up from his essay with a frustrated sigh as the others burst into laughter and Echo was jolted awake by the sudden noise. Lexa just rolled her eyes at her friend and lifted her legs up on the sofa so she and Clarke were tangled together in a heap on the soft leather.

Raven looked over at the fire which illuminated their corner, "It won't be cold for much longer. Once February's out of the way we'll soon be in spring"

"I love spring" Octavia sighed then gave Lincoln a pointed look, "Of course it's valentine's Day first"

"Right"

Clarke twisted in her position so she was facing her friends then wrapped her arms around Lexa as she snuggled further into the crook of her neck, kissing it lightly, and then grinned at Raven.

"What are you doing for V Day Reyes?" She wiggled her eyebrows as Lexa fixed Echo with a pointed look and a smirk.

Raven snorted and looked down at her page dismissively but the blonde could see a red tinge creeping up her neck and Echo blushed furiously. Still, neither could deny their current position and it only encouraged the others to laugh again at their friend's expense. The noise attracted the unwanted attention of Madame Pince and the next thing Clarke knew she was being flung from Lexa's lap as Raven hissed, "Go! Go! Go!" making her girlfriend jump in shock. The blonde could only glare at the back of her friend's head whilst racing after the others as the librarian charmed several books to chase them from the library.

Clarke rubbed the back of her head where one of the books had collided and she fixed her eyes on Raven who at least had the decency to look guilty.

"My bad"

Lexa snorted and elbowed her. Hard. Raven let out a yelp and jumped aside as Echo let out a small growl at her friend. Lexa just rolled her eyes, "Alright let it go. Protective girlfriend alert"

Echo blushed furiously whilst Raven looked down and coughed awkwardly until Octavia slapped her on the back. Clarke slipped her arm around Lexa's waist whilst the brunette kissed her head that was still sore and she shot her a thankful look.

"You're no different" She whispered into Lexa's ear and grinned as a pink hue crept up her neck causing a giggle to escape the blonde.

Octavia mimed throwing up, "You guys are disgusting. We should probably get back to our common room before Umbridge finds us; or worse"

"What's worse?" Echo grumbled.

Raven grimaced, "Dementors"

"Barely"

Clarke let out a long sigh and kissed Lexa's cheek gently, "Come on then. You've got your match tomorrow anyway"

"Will I see you before?" Lexa's grip tightened on the blonde and Clarke smiled up at her before leaning into the embrace.

"Hopefully" She promised with a kiss.

As it turned out she didn't see Lexa before. She and Octavia were making their way down to breakfast so they could catch everyone before the game when Umbridge intercepted them and insisted on starting their detention early. Clarke protested until Umbridge threatened them with another weeks' worth and they were forced to make their way to her office dejectedly.

Clarke sat beside the window so she could at least have a clear view of the Quidditch pitch and was forced to sit silently with Octavia opposite her writing lines. Her hand ached after the first hour and every time she looked up Umbridge was smiling at her across the room. At one point Clarke glanced up to see Octavia grimacing at her and they shared a silent conversation with the occasional glare directed at the woman smirking down at the letter she was writing. Clarke chanced a look outside and could just make out the figures flying around on the pitch. She couldn't determine the teams from each other and there was no way of knowing who was winning so she and Octavia were left to merely wait for the result.

The day drew on as did the match and the more Clarke prayed that Umbridge would let them go in time for the end the more it looked like the Professor was enjoying it. Finally she looked up and stretched her hand, wincing at the pain, and noticed Octavia shooting a dirty look at Umbridge.

A nock on the door brought a welcomed distraction and it opened to reveal a first year boy from Hufflepuff, "Professor… There's someone from the Ministry here to see you"

Umbridge nodded and stood from her desk, "Thank you I'll be right along" She smiled at the girls, "Continue"

Clarke and Octavia watched her go with steely eyes. The moment the door snapped shut behind her Octavia turned in her seat to face Clarke, "We should go"

"Do you want a detention next week as well?"

"Clarke!" Octavia groaned, "We could still catch the end of the game if we leave now"

Clarke ran a hand through her hair at the pleading eyes currently looking back at her, "I know Octavia and I want to but-"

"Clarke-"

"No" She cut her off, "I want to support Lexa but me getting another detention isn't going to-"

"Clarke!"

She glared at the girl, "What?"

Octavia stood from her chair and walked over to the window, "What's that out on the field?"

"They're playing Quidditch O" She said dismissively but the younger girl shook her head and Clarke walked over to see what she was talking about. At first she didn't see anything but then her eyes focussed on the darkening clouds and the dark cloaks closing in.

"Is that what I think it is?" Octavia breathed, "Are they death eaters?"

Clarke felt her whole body freeze in fear for a moment until something switched in her brain, "No…" She pushed back from the window and raced over to the door, "Dementors"

She didn't wait to see if Octavia was following. Rather choosing to race down the stone steps to the entrance hall and out of the main door. Octavia caught up with her before she hit the courtyard but together they ran down towards the Quidditch pitch and Clarke tried to ignoring the cold fear settling in her bones as they approached. The ground seemed to ice over and there was no ignoring the cold, depressing air that was ever present around the creatures. Once they were within earshot of the stadium the voices became louder and it registered with Clarke that the game had been stopped as screams reached her ears. There was a thunder of feet and then suddenly people were pouring from the stands. The crowd was large and came in waves pushing against Clarke and Octavia as they fought their way to the pitch.

Clarke shoved people to the side and ignored several noises of protest. Suddenly Octavia's voice reached her ears, "Clarke! Clarke I found Raven!"

Relief washed over her for a moment and she spun to see her friends huddled together underneath the Slytherin stands. Clarke pushed through the crowd to meet them and pulled Raven in for a quick hug, "What's happened?"

"I don't know" She shook her head desperately, "One moment Bellamy was diving for the snitch and the next everything went cold. Everyone started screaming after the first dementor appeared and the teachers tried to calm everyone but after the first scream it was just chaos. I don't know where anyone is"

Clarke nodded and tried to see through the still rushing crowd spilling out of the stadium, "We need to find the others"

"I think the teams are still on the pitch" Raven offered then started making her way over the teams entrance, "We can go this way"

"Let's go"

Raven led the way out onto the pitch. There were a few members of the crowd jumping out onto the pitch for a quick exit but the teams were still flying down to the ground and the teachers were attempting to subdue the Dementors. Clarke's eyes landed on the Dementors swarming above them being held back only by the blue light fly from a few select wands.

"Octavia!"

The blonde looked down to see the Gryffindor team making their exit but Bellamy tore away from them in favour of rushing over to his sister. He pulled her in for a tight hug then looked down at her angrily, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be back up at the school!"

"We saw what was happening from the window and came down. Is everyone okay?"

"No" He shook his head, "Somebody fell but I couldn't see who it was" Bellamy nodded to a small crowd that included the green on the Slytherin Quidditch team alongside Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick.

Clarke felt her heart drop and she took off with Raven close on her heel. As she neared the group Clarke could make out the form of a crumpled figure on the ground and she was about to shove through the crowd to see who it was when a pair of arms wrapped around her neck. It took her a moment to register the voice saying her name and the brown hair but when she did her heart leapt in her chest.

"Lexa!" She pulled the girl close to her chest taking a moment to feel the relief now flooding through her before pulling back and looking her over to make sure she was okay.

Lexa shook her head, "I'm fine"

Clarke nodded thankful then furrowed her brow, "If it wasn't you then who…" She trailed off as Snape moved out of the way and her eyes landed on the crumbled form of Echo lying on the ground unconscious. Raven let out a small cry then dropped down next to her.

Lexa's arm tightened around her and she glanced over to see the brunette biting her lip with worry as she gazed down at her friend. Octavia pulled Lincoln in for a hug across from them but Raven was focussed solely on Echo who still wasn't waking up.

"Is she going to be okay?" She asked gently.

Snape stood back as the other teachers moved forward to try and prop the girl up, "We need to get her up to Madam Pomfrey"

The moment of distraction for the teachers was followed by a blood-curdling scream as the Dementors took the opportunity to fly down at those still left on the pitch. Clarke whirled around and withdrew her wand almost instinctively as the familiar chill settled within her bones at the sight of the dark cloaks soring towards her.

She forced Lexa behind her, ignoring the brunette's cry of protest, as the teachers attempted to pull their patronus' back up. Clarke had just opened her mouth and begun, "Expecto-" When something forced the words to catch in her throat. It was as if she had hit a brick wall and Clarke turned to see a Dementor heading straight for Lexa. Without thinking she pushed the brunette out of the way. Her ears dimmed down as her eyes rolled back in her head and the last thing Clarke saw before everything went back was the open mouth in front of her followed by a raking breath.


	15. Chapter 15

Clarke shot up with a gasping breath attempting to calm her mind. A hand grasped her arm reassuringly attempting to calm her but her eyes wouldn't focus on anything and she couldn't see who it was.

"Clarke" The voice registered somewhere in her mind but she was too busy gasping for air to take notice.

"Clarke breath… Listen to my voice and breath"

Her vision settled enough for the figure in front of her to swim into focus and finally Clarke could make out the worried face of her girlfriend.

"Lexa" She gasped.

The brunette smiled at her and nodded. She ran a soothing hand up and down Clarke's arm in an attempt to calm her, "I'm here Clarke… Just breath"

Lexa waited until Clarke's breathing had evened out and the blonde looked relatively calm before leaning over and handing her a glass of water. Clarke thanked her then took a small sip before taking another and handing it back to her girlfriend who placed it back on the side table.

She glanced around and recognised the hospital wing. At the end of the bed perched Octavia, Bellamy and Lincoln all beaming at her.

"We were worried for a moment there" Octavia wacked her legs earning a hard look from Lexa.

Clarke glanced around with a frown, "Where's Raven?" Then her eyes widened as she remembered the moment before she feinted, "Oh god. Where's Echo?"

Lincoln's face switched from the smile to a grim look and nodded over to the corner. Clarke looked to where he indicated to see a bed that held the Slytherin player with Raven slumped in the chair next to her asleep.

"Echo hasn't woken up yet" Lexa said with a frown, "She hit her head pretty hard when she landed and broke her left arm… Dumbledore's furious"

"And we didn't finish the game" Bellamy added.

Octavia rolled her eyes and stared at her brother, "Not a priority Bell"

Clarke swallowed thickly as Lexa added several pillows so she was propped up and Clarke grinned at her girlfriend, "Thank you"

Lexa merely shrugged and then blushed when Lincoln wiggled his eyebrows at her. Clarke linked her hand with Lexa's then turned back to their friends, "So how long was I out?"

"Not long" Bellamy reassured her, "A few hours, maybe, but Dumbledore's told us to stay put until further notice. After you jumped in front of Lexa he arrived and sent the Dementors straight off. We brought you up here but managed to catch the end of his rant at Umbridge about the Dementors being on school grounds and now she's pissed"

"We've faced worse"

"I don't know" Octavia scrunched up her face in disgust, "I'd rather face a Dementor again"

Clarke snorted and Lexa tightened her hold on Clarke's hand, "Maybe you do but I'd rather not"

"That makes two of us" She looked over at Lexa who was watching her with a blank expression but was curled up on the chair next to Clarke's bed and looked significantly younger than Clarke had seen before.

Octavia, Bellamy and Lincoln all shared looks and stood in unison from the bed, "We're going to see if Raven needs anything"

Clarke watched them walk away in confusion until, the moment they were out of earshot, Lexa let out a frustrated sigh and sat up straight in the chair, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You pushed me out of the way. That Dementor was going for me, I could have lost you Clarke, and I had to watch you feint like that!" Her eyes skimmed over the brunette's panicked expression and Clarke could see the fear looking back at her.

She pushed up from the bed and took Lexa's hand in her own, "I wasn't going to watch you get hurt Lexa and you couldn't expect me too. I understand why you're upset but I'm allowed to protect my girlfriend, we protect each other it's what we do and I love you Lex. I love you and I thought it was you that had fallen from that broom so I wasn't going to let anything possibly happen to you"

"I love you too" Lexa croaked and attempted to wipe at the small tear that had escaped her eye. Clarke lifted her hand up, cupped her cheek and wiped it away with her thumb gently as the brunette gazed back at her intently.

Clarke kept her hand on the girl's cheek and pulled her closer as she said softly, "I'm not going to apologise for what I did because I would do it again in a heartbeat-"

"As would I" Lexa didn't give her a chance to speak as she leant forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

"So we're okay?"

Lexa smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose affectionately, "If you're okay?"

"I am" Clarke nodded, "I'm just tired"

"Sleep then" The brunette ran a hand gently through her blonde hair as she leant back down into the pillows and her eyes wavered in exhaustion.

"Will you still be here?" Clarke mumbled as her eyes flickered close.

Lexa grinned and kissed her head, "Of course"

Clarke woke a few hours later to find it dark in the hospital wing but instead of the silence she was expecting her ears caught the hushed voices and her eyes focussed on the figures ahead of her.

"Mum?"

The elder Griffin smiled down at her daughter and perched on the end of her bed. Clarke glanced over to see Lexa asleep in the chair next to her, "What are you doing here?"

Abby placed a reassuring hand on her leg, "Dumbledore had to call in the Ministry about the Dementor attack. I'm here for Echo" She looked over to the other bed and Clarke was surprised to see another woman there she didn't recognise holding the girl's hand as Dumbledore spoke to her. Raven stood watching from the side with Octavia and Lincoln, "She still hasn't woken up and I'm here as a healer because there's a possibility of her having brain damage from the fall"

"Brain damage?" Clarke felt her heart sink, "What kind of brain damage?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out… So far as I can see there's some swelling on the brain. I'm going to bring some healers and advisors from St Mungos later in the week if she still hasn't woken up"

The hand resting on her leg tightened in an attempt to comfort her, "I would have come anyway Clarke. When I heard about the Dementors being sent to Hogwarts I had my doubts and fears but when Dumbledore sent the letter I was terrified"

"Mum I'm fine" She rubbed her eyes, "I'm just tired but I'll be okay"

"Clarke" It was barely a whisper.

She looked up to see Raven, eyes red rimmed, slowly walking over to sit in the chair to her right. Clarke grasped her friend's hand as she sniffed and curled up in the chair, "Rae… I am so sorry"

Raven shook her head against her knees as her arm wrapped around them; "It's not your fault" She looked to Abby, "Echo… She'll be okay right?"

"We're doing everything we can" The healer promised, "Chances are she'll be moved to St. Mungos but I promise that we'll do everything we possibly can for her"

Raven nodded with a light sniff and Clarke nodded to the woman still at Echo's side, "Is that her mother?"

"Yes" She gave a nod, "Her name's Carla. She arrived not long after your mum"

"What about your parents? Is there anyone you can contact?" Abby asked with a sympathetic smile.

Raven shrugged, "My parents are muggles. I don't want to worry them by explaining what a Dementor is, why they're at Hogwarts and what's happened"

Clarke felt a wave of sympathy flood through her. She hadn't considered how hard this all was on Raven when it came to her parents being muggle born and Clarke wondered how much her parents actually knew about what was going on in the wizarding world. She wondered if Raven had even told them about Voldemort's return last year.

Octavia leant against the arm of Raven's chair and wrapped a reassuring arm around the girl's shoulders squeezing it gently, "We're here for you Reyes… Whatever you need"

"Echo to wake up" She mumbled, her eyes fixed on the girl, and Clarke shared a look with Octavia.

Carla looked up from her daughter and cleared her throat, gaining their attention, as Dumbledore pulled Abby to the side so they could talk, "You're Raven?"

She nodded and Echo's mum smiled at her, "Echo's told me about you, only briefly, but I know she cares about you"

"I care about her" Raven nodded thankfully as fresh tears spilled over her eyes and Octavia slipped into her char so she could pull her friend into a tight embrace.

Clarke watched Miss Black as she gazed back down at her daughter and gently stroked her face. She remembered what Raven had told her about Echo's parents getting a divorce when Echo's father and sister joined the death eaters. They really only had each other and she felt sympathetic towards the woman as she looked down at her daughter.

Lexa shifted in her seat and the blonde turned to see her girlfriend slowly waking up. When she saw that Clarke was awake her body went rigid and sat up straight so she could take the blonde's hand in hers, "Hey… Are you feeling better?"

Clarke and squeezed her hand, "Yes thank you. You stayed"

"I said I would"

The blonde smiled softly and leant forward to kiss her girlfriend. Lexa welcomed the kiss with a small hum and then proceeded to kiss Clarke's cheek gently, "Can I get you anything?"

Clarke shook her head but she felt something being pushed into her hand and looked down to see her mum handing her chocolate, "Eat this before you do anything else. It'll help"

She welcomed the chocolate with a satisfied hum and a moan that caused a smile to form even on Raven's face as the others laughed at her.

Abby left as the light started to return but not before turning to give her daughter a pointed look, "Don't think you've gotten out of discussing that detention"

Clarke groaned as she watched her mum leave then welcomed her girlfriend's warmth as she climbed into the bed behind her. She leant back into Lexa as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's middle and fell asleep almost instantly.

Clarke was released from the hospital wing late on Sunday and joined the others down in the hall for dinner though Raven followed reluctantly. Echo's mother stayed until she finally had to accept that she would have to return to work but said she would be back during the week. To everyone's surprise she pulled Raven in for a quick hug before parting and told her to keep in contact to which she promised with a vigorous nod. Raven had a wary smile on her face for the rest of the evening though she didn't eat much during dinner; none of them did. Clarke could feel everyone's concern for Echo but knew that her mum would do everything in her power to make sure the girl recovered from her injuries. Clarke wanted to reassure Raven of this but she wasn't sure what she could possibly say to the girl to make any of it better. Bellamy joined them halfway through dinner and they filled him in what he had missed but the silence returned not long after.

Nobody felt much like talking.

Clarke kissed Lexa good night and returned to her bed in the Gryffindor dorm. She lay awake for a while listening to Octavia's light snores and the shifting of the other girls but somehow she knew Raven was also lying awake.

"Rae?" She whispered.

There was silence for a moment filled only by Octavia but then a quiet voice broke through the darkness, "Yes Clarke?"

Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat, "You know I'm for you right?"

A pause. "Right Clarke…"

"My mum's going to do everything she can"

"I hope so" Raven mumbled, "I hope so"

They didn't talk again after that but it took a while for Clarke to fall asleep and when she did it was to a fitful sleep full of dreams slipping in and out of one another. She watched Echo fall, Octavia fall and Dementors swarm around. One in particular continually returned until Clarke was forced out of sleep the next morning after watching Lexa plummet to the ground and sit at her bed side in the hospital wing.

The next week passed by in blur for Clarke. She kept her head down in her lessons and spent the evening either in the hospital wing with Raven or in the library attempting to finish homework. Lexa split her time between Echo and Clarke but the blonde didn't mind knowing how worried her girlfriend was about her friend. She too was equally worried. Octavia and Clarke made sure either one of them was with Raven out of worry for the girl but they had barely reached Tuesday before she was shouting at them to leave her alone. After that Clarke struggled to find her friend anywhere. She seemed to disappear when she wasn't with Echo or in class.

Clarke lost the motivation for the D.A and found herself cancelling the meeting that week; much to everyone's disappointment. That only seemed to anger Raven more and she cornered the blonde between classes on Thursday spouting off about how Echo wouldn't want them to stop just because she was injured. Clarke merely stared back at her wide eyed until Raven burst into tears and she pulled her friend into a tight hug.

Echo's mother returned Wednesday when they were all sat around the girl's bed whilst Abby attempted to examine her. Carla beamed at seeing them all there and Clarke realised how happy it must make her to think that, despite her dad and sister, Echo still had friends that cared. She caught Lexa hugging the woman and the having a short conversation. The brunette caught her watching and explained later on that she had met Echo's mother over the summer when Echo had insisted she stay for a few days. Clarke quickly discovered how kind the Slytherin's mother was as she became intrigued by them all, listening to their stories and seemed genuinely interested when Bellamy talked about Quidditch (until Octavia told him to shut up). Most of all Carla seemed to want to hear any stories involving her daughter or wanting to get to know Raven who seemed to equally enjoy the woman's company. Clarke realised with a jolt that this was what Raven needed. Yes, she needed her friends but with the lack of parent's to talk to, Echo's own mother seemed to have filled the gap when it came to parental support. She looked around at their group and wondered what Echo would think when she woke up then snorted at the idea of the Slytherin opening her eyes to find her mother and Raven discussing Echo's most embarrassing moments.

Carla stayed over until Friday night when Abby reappeared with several advisors form St Mungos. Clarke held Raven's hand as they watched on in apprehension waiting for news, any news, on the girl's progress.

"The swelling has gone down" Abby announced with a nod, "Which is the best we could have hoped for under the circumstances"

"She still hasn't woken up" Carla said, sounding slightly panicked, as she watched them work.

Abby nodded slowly, "It may still eb a while which is why we want to move her to St Mungos. That's not because she's gotten worse" She added at the stricken looks across their faces, "But because we'll be able to keep a closer eye on her there and she'll receive better care"

They watched the healers get to work and stayed until Madam Pumfrey ushered them out reluctantly. Echo's mother left with the promise of keeping them updated on her progress and getting Echo to write the moment she woke up but that didn't ease the tension that had settled in Clarke's stomach. She slipped a hand into Lexa's to reassure her and placed her other on Raven's shoulder as Octavia hugged her in an attempt to comfort her.

Raven was a mess that night. Clarke and Octavia both slipped into her bed and stayed long after the girl had cried herself to sleep. The next morning wasn't much better as Octavia and Clarke went down to breakfast alone after promising Raven they would bring her some food. Lexa and Lincoln were already down there but neither looked as though they were eating.

Clarke kissed the brunette's cheek and tried to get to eat something but Lexa had only managed a slice of toast before slipping out of the hall to finish an essay in the library. She and Octavia returned with food for Raven and tried to coax her out of bed but she refused. Octavia stayed with her whilst Clarke went to seek out her girlfriend.

She finally found Lexa buried deep in books at the very back of the library beside a fir but she wasn't writing and instead was sat gazing out of the window with a distant look in her eyes. Clarke sat with her for most of the day and helped her finish the essay. When the two arrived at the hall for dinner the blonde was pleasantly surprised to find Raven there with Lincoln and Octavia. She wasn't smiling but at least she was out of bed.

February arrived before Clarke was ready and she would have been excited by the idea of the impending celebration of Valentine 's Day but with Echo gone Clarke wasn't feeling particularly festive. She wasn't the only one. Octavia confessed to Clarke that she and Lincoln were suddenly feeling a lot less like celebrating. When Clarke spoke to Lexa she wasn't surprised to find the brunette also not feeling the celebration.

Octavia pulled Clarke to the side outside of potions, "I have an idea"

"What's that?"

"I know Lincoln and Lexa don't want to celebrate Valentine's day-"

Clarke shook her head, "Neither do I particularly. I wouldn't feel right celebrating when Echo's in hospital and Raven's so depressed"

"Exactly" Octavia was practically jumping up and down, "I thought that we could all do something together. Take Raven's mind off of everything and get out of the castle for a few hours… We don't have to go into Hogsmead but there are other things we can do"

Clarke smiled at her friend and then nodded, "Let's talk to Lincoln and Lexa about it but I think it's a good idea"


	16. Chapter 16

Lexa pulled on her black jacket over a grey hoodie, prepared for the cold building outside, and glanced over to the abandoned bed in the corner. She let out a soft sigh as a pang of sadness hit her. It was Valentine's Day, supposedly the most romantic day of the year, but she didn't feel like celebrating. Before the accident she had discussed Valentine's Day with Echo and they had agreed to do something all together as a group. Sure, they were all going out for the picnic but it wouldn't be the same without her best friend there.

She nodded to Willa, another girl in her dorm, then made her way downstairs to meet Lincoln. When she arrived in the Slytherin common room she was surprised to see that he wasn't there yet. Usually he was first up. Lexa glanced over at the clock on the mantelpiece and winced at the time. They were late and Clarke was going to kill her.

Lexa walked over to the window leading out to the black Lake and snorted as a few merpeople swam past. They were friendly enough but Lexa had seen Dean, a fourth year, swear at them through the class consistently two years previously. He had kept at it for about a month before he suddenly turned up in the hospital wing, wide-eyed and shaking but refusing to tell anyone what had happened. She hadn't seen him by the window since.

"Lex."

She turned around to see Lincoln emerging from the boy's dorms. The greeting died on her lips as she took in his angered expression.

"What happened?" She asked as he approached.

Lincoln let out a low growl but shrugged it off, "Just Cage being Cage… Do me a favour? Don't tell Octavia."

"Why not?"

He ran a hand over his head nervously, "I just… You know how she gets sometimes and I just don't want Octavia to be involved in this. It was nothing and Octavia's protective of me so she'll flip out."

"What did happen?" Lexa pressed.

Lincoln gave her a look to which she returned with one of her own. He let out a noise of frustration, "Cage just made a comment about my parents that's all…"

Lexa narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "And?" She pushed.

"And about Octavia."

Lexa raised an eyebrow.

Lincoln groaned, "Okay fine. Cage called out my parents saying they're a group of blood traitors, he then went on to saying that I'm no better going out with someone like Octavia and being friends with people like…" His eyes went wide and he snapped his mouth shut.

Lexa let out a low growl and stepped closer warningly, "People like who?"

Lincoln looked as though he was in pain crossed between wanting and not wanting to tell Lexa. Her firm glare finally broke him and he closed his eyes, "You." He winced, "Raven… Echo and Clarke."

Lexa bared her teeth in a snarl, "What did he say about them?"

"He said that Raven was a disgusting mudblood that should be locked up in Azkaban or… fed to Greyback." Lexa tensed but he wasn't done, "He said pretty much the same thing about Echo except about her mum being a slut and a blood traitor."

"What," She growled between clenched teeth, "did he say about Clarke?"

Before Lincoln could say anything laughter filled her ears and she turned around to see Cage and Murphy entering the common room. He stopped short when he noticed Lexa. A wide grin spread across his face and Murphy sniggered.

"Hey Lex," Cage drawled stepping closer.

Lexa narrowed her eyes at him, "Cage." She said stiffly.

His eyes shifted to the figure behind her, "Lincoln."

Lexa stepped sideways to cut off his view and pressed herself closer so she was nose to nose with Cage, "I don't care what you say about me," Her voice was low in warning, "But if you say anything about Clarke, Lincoln, Echo, Raven or Octavia again I will-"

"You'll what?" He laughter, his eyes shining in amusement, "You're a joke Lexa, Lincoln's a joke… Don't get me started on Echo. When it comes down to it you chose the wrong side, even your own family hate you, and when he finally reveals himself you blood traitors will be the first to go. You're nothing without that…"

He was grinning at her as he stepped away and walked towards the exit with Murphy following close behind him. Lincoln stepped up beside Lexa and watched them go.

"Ignore him Lex."

"He threatened Clarke," She snapped, "He threatened everyone I care about Lincoln, I can't just ignore that."

Lincoln stepped in front of her and grasped her arms tightly, "You can't do anything Lex! Cage's father is too high up and that combined with your parents… Lexa," She tried to move out of his grasp but he just tightened his hold, "Lexa listen to me! This? This is school! But out there it's serious. The moment we leave here it gets serious and you can't do anything that will put you on his hit list Lexa!"

"I'm already on it!" She cried pushing him back, "I'm a traitor Lincoln, I'm dating Clarke! That alone is enough! Cage deserves to pay for what he said."

Lincoln shook his head, "I agree Lexa, I do, but please just listen to me. I care about you as well and so do the others. It goes both ways okay?"

Lexa let out a breath and relaxed slightly but the tension was still there. She closed her eyes briefly in an attempt to calm her breathing then opened them again with a slight nod, "Fine. But only because it's Valentine's Day and I wouldn't do that to Clarke."

"Fine by me."

Lincoln gave her a small smile then shoved her towards the exit, "Come on, the girls are waiting for us."

XoXoXoX

Clarke looked back down at her watch and frowned. Surely it made sense for one of them to be late but both of them?

Her eyes met Octavia's and they both glanced over at Raven. Their friend still seemed to be struggling with Echo's absence and was currently slumped back against the wall of the hall.

Raven let out a long, frustrated sigh, "They're over half-an-hour late… Can't we just go and find them?"

"They could be anywhere," Octavia shrugged, "Besides Lincoln said to meet down here. We might move just before they arrive and then they'll think we've bailed."

"They'll be here," Clarke said firmly.

Ten minutes later they still hadn't arrived and Raven was getting increasingly agitated. Clarke clenched her teeth as another long sigh was emitted for the girl now sprawled across the floor. It was getting harder to hold her tongue but kept it back knowing that she would be just as difficult, if not more so, it was Lexa in Echo's position. Still it was infuriating.

It took three more frustrated groans before Clarke finally snapped. She whirled around with a firm glare and had just opened her mouth to snap out something she would probably regret later when her name was called.

Clarke looked over her shoulder to see Lexa and Lincoln finally emerging from the dungeons. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Raven muttered, "Finally," behind her.

Lexa's face was a mix between an apology and guilt as she approached Clarke. The blonde raised an eyebrow but accepted the hug and the kiss on her cheek with a warm smile.

"I'm so sorry we're late," The brunette mumbled into her hair then pressed a gentle kiss.

Clarke pulled back slightly but Lexa kept her arms wrapped around her, "Don't worry, why were you late?"

She hadn't missed the tension in Lexa's body as she approached or the slight crease in her brow. The brunette shrugged it off and gave her a look as if to say, 'later' and she accepted it reluctantly. Turning back to her friends she was relieved to see a slight smile gracing Raven's features and Clarke tipped her head to kiss her girlfriend's cheek.

"Come on, let's enjoy the day," She said and Lexa shot her a thankful look.

Despite the February weather and the bitter cold attempting to fight its way through their layers the five of them had agreed to set up the small picnic on the other side of the Lake where less students travelled at the base of the forbidden forest. The trek took an hour and Clarke was grateful for the warmth Lexa's body provided as they made their way round. Octavia didn't seem fazed by the cold at all and was soon shedding her outer layer as the sun broke through the clouds. Clarke glanced up at the sun and winced, the winter sun was the worst.

Octavia picked the spot. It was a small stony beach hidden slightly by the trees but open enough to attract the only warmth the sun provided this early in the year. Lincoln stretched out beside his girlfriend as she opened up the food for everyone and Raven jumped in to join her once she realised what was happening.

Clarke snorted at her friend's antics and waited until Lexa was leant back comfortably against a tree before settling between her legs and leaning back into her chest. Lexa's arms snaked around her middle and she let out a low chuckle as Raven attempted (and failed) to salvage some bacon from Octavia.

Thankfully Lincoln was their saviour as he rescued a few abandoned sausage rolls from the two girls but they seemed more preoccupied with the bacon.

Clarke snuggled further into Lexa and grinned when the girl's hold tightened. Her eyes scanned the lake in front of them. The castle was visible and you could just make out the few students milling around on the lawn. Clarke laughed when a tentacle broke the surface of the water to catch her attention and then laughed more when Octavia insisted on jumping up and down screaming at the squid. The younger Blake enjoyed it until the moment when another tentacle reached out from the water, pulled the food from her hand and into the murky depths. Even Lincoln struggled to hold her back from jumping in after it.

Once all the food was devoured Octavia and Raven became skimming stones across the water whilst Lincoln watched them in amusement. Clarke had brought her sketchbook and spent the next hour or so drawing her friend's movements. She wanted to capture Lexa as well but sometime between the tentacle and finishing off the food she had fallen asleep and the last thing Clarke wanted to do was wake her up.

She gazed down at the drawing on her page and smiled as Raven let out another screech. It was a rough sketch of Octavia flailing around on Raven's back as the girl tried to throw her off but when Clarke looked up she snorted at the little progress Raven had made.

Clarke closed the book and placed it down beside her then glanced over her shoulder to see Lexa's peaceful face. She smiled to herself at the sight then turned her attention to Lincoln who was still watching Raven and Octavia.

"Lincoln?"

He tore his eyes away to meet Clarke's gaze. She indicated to Lexa and asked quietly, "What happened before? When you were late?"

Lincoln let out a soft sigh and furrowed his brow. Clarke narrowed her eyes as he seemed to be struggling with whether or not he should say anything. She raised an eyebrow, "Lincoln… Should I be worried?"

He shook his head, "Clarke please don't fret over this… It was just Cage being his usually dickhead self. You know how he is and it just riled Lexa up ."

Clarke bit her lip, "What happened?"

Lincoln's eyes shifted to Lexa warily, "I think you should talk to Lexa about that Clarke…"

Clarke doesn't ask Lexa about it. She decides against it when the brunette wakes from her nap in a better mood and eager to join in with Octavia and Raven. So in the end she left it be.

As it was classes began to heat up for them all and though Clarke continued the D.A meetings they became less frequent than she would have liked. By the time they reached March Octavia and Raven had practically moved into the library and Lexa and Lincoln didn't seem far off either. The teachers began cracking down harder on them and the only moments of respite were when Lexa insisted on keeping Clarke company whilst she was studying.

Her mother also made sure to send her a letter reminding her that the exams were only two months away and if she wanted to be successful she would need to start pushing herself.

Abby meant well but Clarke couldn't help but feel more depressed at the words. Though she wasn't the only one. Jasper and Monty were caught brewing a completely different potion by Snape one lesson (substance yet to be confirmed but Clarke didn't need details to know what they had been brewing was more than against law) and the next time she saw them they were cradling their hands dejectedly. Umbridge. She had become the bane of Clarke's life. It seemed that wherever she went that woman was soon to follow seemingly persistent on catching Clarke out (of what she could only guess). For this reason alone it became increasingly impossible to organise D.A meetings.

As the homework mounted and pressure form teachers increased stress levels rose for everyone and Clarke couldn't help but want the year to be over. Quidditch seemed to be the only respite but even that had lost its original spark. Where she would have once relished in the arguments between Bellamy and Lexa now neither of them seemed to bring up the cup; it was like they had even forgotten it was on. Once she had even seen Lexa and Bellamy both ditching practice in favour of studying (Bellamy for his N.E.W.T.s and Lexa for the O.W.L.s) though it seemed the rest of the teams seemed to follow the same pattern. The games themselves were marred by the weather and the Dementors' presence (Echo was still firmly on everyone's minds). Hogwarts had lost its spark. It had lost the wonder that Clarke had fallen in love with when she first walked through the doors into the great hall. What with Echo's absence, Umbridge's presence and the Dementors around Hogwarts (though Clarke and Octavia both felt they could stay if it meant Umbridge leaving) nobody felt the same joy they once had. Even the first years had a slight gloom about them.

Echo's absence seemed to be weighing Raven down. Clarke was surprised to find her and Lexa becoming closer until she released that actually, it made sense, Raven was missing Echo and Lexa was missing her best friend. They seemed to be leaning on each other for the support and Clarke was glad that each of them had someone. She and Lexa spoke about Echo but not on the same level that Raven and Lexa could. As much as Clarke wanted to be there for her girlfriend she just didn't know Echo as well as the other two. Despite Lincoln's persistence that 'no news was good news' the lack of information on the Slytherin seemed to be chipping away at the happiness their picnic had brought back. Near two months later and they still were no closer to knowing when Echo would be back with them. Lexa wrote to her mother often but when she did reply (which wasn't often) it was to short explanations of Echo's recovery and vague excuses.

Nothing changed until March reached its end.

April 1st was right around the corner and Clarke was making a point of avoiding Jasper, Monty and Peeves. She had been kept back by Snape in potions for failing to complete and assignment so her foul mood had already festered for long enough. Her mood shifted slightly when she walked into dinner to see Lexa, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln and Bellamy all laughing and beaming at one another. She frowned in confusion as she walked over and sat down beside her friends.

"What's happened?"

Raven was grinning from ear to ear and was almost breathless when she finally spoke, "Echo's mother contacted Lexa. Echo is awake!"

Clarke's eyebrows jumped in surprise but she felt her previous annoyance dissipate. A smile split across her face as the others cheered again at the news and she couldn't help but look over to the teacher's table where, to her satisfaction, Umbridge was watching with a sour expression.

"Why hasn't she been in contact?" She turned to Lexa.

The brunette shrugged but Clarke found her chest warm at the sight of her girlfriend's smile as she leant over to pile more food onto her plate. What with the stress of exams and worrying about Echo Lexa, though she wasn't alone in her mood, hadn't been eating as much. She wasn't the only one but she was the one Clarke had been most worried about.

Lexa's smile was infectious, "She said the doctors had her working around the clock with Echo. They were trying different methods to help the shift in her brain-"

"Turn' ou-," Octavia spluttered through a mouthful of sausage. It was a testament to how happy Raven was that she didn't even glare at the girl as she swallowed it down, "Echo had swelling on the brain which was why she wasn't waking up. It happened during the fall."

"She's fine," Lexa added, "But they want to keep her in for observation to be on the safe side. She's allowed to take her exams at St. Mungos then she's coming back for the last few weeks of term as we decide what we want to do next year."

Raven nodded vigorously then added, as if she thought Clarke might have forgotten, "But she's awake!"

Clarke let out a laugh and hugged her friend. She watched as Raven jumped up and down in giddy excitement with Octavia and Bellamy. Lincoln just shook his head in amusement. Clarke turned to Lexa with a grin and kissed her gently before pulling away, "Echo's going to be fine."

"Yeah," Lexa sighed happily, the smile still firmly in place, "She is."

"Well I'm thrilled," Bellamy laughed from across the table catching everyone's attention, "And now you can all focus on something else that's less than two months away."

"And what's that Bell?" Octavia snorted.

Bellamy raised an eyebrow at them all, "Your O.W.L.s"

Octavia visibly paled at that as Raven and Lexa both through chips at him across the table. Still they were all smiling and laughing. Clarke couldn't help but join in and laugh along with her friends and that night… She had double helpings of everything.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been so long! Please refresh yourself on the last chapter if you have to! i did!  
> So the main feedback I've been getting is that it id quite similar to the book and I certainly aimed it that way to begin with but I woke up this morning and thought 'what can I do to change that'? Then I started looking into new things about season 3, delving into new characters and I came up with this! I hope you like it, things are starting to shift a bit now.  
> There's a little bit of hinting in this chapter, nothing major... I'd say that the next chapter holds more answers and clues for you so stay tuned for that one. I have everything planned out now and have to say I am excited. Lexa is going to be more involved than I originally planned so watch her carefully now ;) Alright enough from me. Go forth and conquer.

It was there again. The darkening corridors criss-crossing and leading in separate directions left and right… but she wasn't following them. The largest one, the one spread out in front of her was he one she continued to travel down. It was a sea of green that rolled out to lead her way until, there, it stopped.

She faltered at the sight of the door. It towered over her shaking form and she ached to just reach her hand out and turn the handle… ached to pull the door… ached to reveal what was behind…

Her hand was stretched out closer, closer, closer… The flash of swirling cloud amongst the orb, the row, the number and the cry of her name. Her. Clarke.

Clarke.

"Clarke!"

…

Clarke bolted upright in bed, her body drenched in sweat as she gasped for air. Her eyes were wide staring ahead of her and it took a while for her to register Octavia and Raven's panicked expressions.

She lifted a hand to the back of neck and rub soothingly in an attempt to calm her breathing.

"Clarke?" Raven asked cautiously as she stepped from her bed and moved over to sit next to the blonde, "Clarke what is it?"

Clarke's breath hitched and she shook her head, "I don't- Just a bad dream."

"You were calling your own name," Octavia looked scared as she watched Clarke, "Mumbling about something opening?"

Clarke shook her head, "It was nothing guys seriously. Go back to sleep."

They both stared at her unsure but Clarke just played back down and pulled the covers over her head not wanting to see their faces anymore, "Go to sleep guys."

Clarke kept her eyes open and listened in silence as her two friends spoke in hushed whispers for a moment before moving back to their own beds. It was a while before the blonde managed to drift back off to sleep and she returned to the corridor of her own accord this time.

Clarke threw herself in revision, in fact they all did. The teachers themselves even seemed to start feeling the stress. The homework doubled, the work doubled and the expected revision time increased. Even Raven was feeling the strain as she seemed to almost live in the library these days, much to the disgust of Octavia.

Despite how hard everyone was pushing them Raven seemed in better spirits. The news of Echo had seemingly given her a new lease of life and here she was, stressed, but walking around with a huge grin on her face. In fact her new improved mood had worried Octavia so much she had followed the girl around for the whole of Monday prodding her with her wand. It wasn't until she accidentally shocked Raven that she finally stopped and accepted it was really her.

Clarke decided she preferred this Raven. It was reassuringly to see her friend bouncing around and snapping at Octavia and Clarke for falling behind on their work again. It felt like some element of normality had been returned to the group even though they seemed to be spending all their spare time in the library. Most days Lexa and Lincoln would join them and even Bellamy appeared now and again. Jasper and monty could be seen between shelves attempting to revise but getting bored half way and instead sending books after first years and bouncing off their heads as they ran from the library. Madame Pince had removed them in the same fashion on more than one occasion.

Raven watched in amusement and shook her head, "You know they could be geniuses those two if they weren't so hell bent on causing trouble for everyone."

Even so the two became a beacon of hope for fifth years everywhere. Living up to their jokey nature and lightening the mood even in Umbridge's lesson. They even bewitched an alarm to sign every ten minutes throughout her lesson on Wednesday and, though she suspected them, she was forced to wait it out with no way of actually finding it or stopping it. Though they all left with a detention that night for laughing along with the 'time wasters that see themselves as a couple of clowns'. Still, Jasper and Monty got away with most things.

After one particularly nasty potions lesson that left Clarke with double homework and Octavia missing an eyebrow the youngest Blake threw her detention notice over her shoulder in disgust.

"Do they want us to sleep this year or am I expected to live off calming potions?"

"Harper is," Jasper said miserably as he and Monty fell into step beside them, "She's visited Pomfrey side times this week already."

"It's Wednesday," Octavia raised her eyebrows as he nodded again grimly.

Clarke groaned but allowed a soft smile to grace her face as the hand in hers squeezed reassuringly. She turned to find Lexa smiling at her and kissed the brunette's cheek.

Lexa ran a thumb over her hand, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just tired," Clarke shrugged.

Lexa looked as though she would push it further but Octavia suddenly made a loud groan and she grabbed Lincoln's hand, "Come on! Let's get going before dinner is all gone. I'm starving."

Raven just shook her head with a slight laugh and they all followed closely behind though slightly faster than before. Octavia needn't have worried though because by the time their group reached the hall only half the students were there and even they didn't look particularly hungry.

As they all sat around ready to eat Octavia let out another groan, "I have more sympathy for fifth year students now that I am one. I understand the lack of hunger," though her statement was said between mouthfuls of chicken.

"It hasn't made a dent in yours," Raven scoffed as she dodged a stray chip Octavia aimed at her head.

"I," Octavia forced another chip into her already full mouth and furrowed her brow, "'ave 'ad a very stressful day… don' push me Raven."

"That's so attractive," Raven turned to Lincoln, "How do you keep your hands off of her?"

This time the chip hit her directly between the eyes. Clarke rolled her eyes and turned to Lexa who was watching with an amused expression between her own mouthfuls.

"How much homework have you got?"

Lexa shrugged, "I don't know… Why?"

"I was wondering if you had time for a walk tonight?" Clarke asked quietly so the others couldn't hear. Though nobody could hear her over Raven and Octavia's arguing.

The brunette slowed her eating down as she glanced cautiously at the window where the leith was already fading, "I don't know Clarke, it's a bit late, can we go tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Clarke furrowed her brow, "But we've walked at night before?"

"I know but I kind of had plans to revise tonight."

Clarke nodded but still kept the frown on her face. Was Lexa avoiding her?, "Oo-kay… and you want to be alone?"

"I find it easier."

That was a lie. They revised together all the time and she never seemed to have a problem with it, "You know if want five minutes to yourself you can just say right? I won't mind?"

Lexa shook her head as she packed some food up in a napkin and slipped it into her bag, "It's not like that Clarke… I really do have to revise."

She shot the blonde an apologetic look and kissed her on the cheek as she rose from the table, "I'll see you at breakfast."

"Right," Clarke watched her go in confusion, "Goodnight…"

She turned back to the table to see Lincoln watching her with the same confused look on his face. Clarke indicated to the doors where the brunette had just disappeared through, "That was weird right? I mean it wasn't just me?"

Lincoln shook his head and narrowed his eyes in thought. Clarke turned back tot he doors and tried to push back the uneasy feeling she felt when Lexa turned, not for the dungeons, but for the main doors. She had lied to Clarke and hadn't even tried to come up with a decent excuse.

That night her mind took her into a deeper subconscious. Less like the dreams of the corridor and more like the one's she had previously where she witnessed the murder of the muggle last year. Her mind flickered ever so slightly.

The light was low and she could barley make out the people in front of her but Clarke caught a glimpse of her image in a piece of clear glass and shuddered. She was watched herself pace back and forth, though her face was covered by a cloak, she didn't doubt this was once again and unwelcome insight into Voldemort's mind.

Whether it was a memory or something that was happening now Clarke did not know but tensed the moment the sound of a door reached her ears. Turning around she watched a woman entered the room.

"You're late," Her mouth opened against her will and the voice that came out was nothing like her own. Darker, colder… more distant.

"My apologies my Lord," The woman lowered her own hood and bowed slightly but even by the dim light Clarke could make out her features.

The plane complexion told Clarke she hadn't seen much sun but the scars littered across her skin sent a shover down her spine. The white furs stood out harshly against the all encompassing black but even that paled in comparison to her eyes. They were put grey, stand-out and harsh. Her face had an air of familiarity about it though Clarke couldn't remember where she had seen her before.

"I trust you have it?"

The woman nodded and removed a piece of parchment from her tunic, "That idiot Blake should be more careful about where he leaves his belongings. It was all too easy to copy the information. Though I doubt the Ministry told him what he was carrying… Hardly important enough."

Clarke nodded and took the parchment, "Any news on the others?"

"They are fearful of retribution my lord," Her face contorted into a sneer, "The Woods family are divided. That oaf is still in Azkaban but his wife is still free… She was the first beginning for your forgiveness-"

"I am aware of where she was," Clarke's voice was harsh and cold but shut the woman up almost immediately as if charmed, "What of their daughter?"

"Hogwarts my Lord… She won't join you."

Lexa, Clarke realised with a shock, They're talking about Lexa.

"A shame… And of the other children?"

"Most are willing," She seemed happier about that, "The Wallace boy could prove to be an easy choice. I would-"

"I will make the decision."

"My Lord he is weak-minded like his father. he would a perfect choice-"

"Silence," Clarke hissed, "I will approach him when the time is right. Now that most of Azkaban are free we are at a prime opportunity to move. What of your daughter?"

"Dead My Lord." There was a coldness to her voice that didn't sit right with Clarke for a woman talking about her own child, "She was too weak for Azkaban."

"A shame."

Clarke felt a sudden pressure on her chest and she blacked out of the room as she attempted to breath. Her chest only constricted tighter and she snapped her eyes open to find Octavia and Raven piled on top of her laughing hysterically.

Her shock of the dream and of being woken up so suddenly disappeared into slight annoyance. She wanted to learn more about the woman and her connection to Lexa but she pushed it aside in favour of forcing her best friends off her chest so she could breath.

Falling back into routine meant, for Clarke, planning the next D.A. meeting. Though she knew what she wanted to teach it was becoming increasingly difficult to agree on a time between everyone. Quidditch practice was less of a problem than just people not having enough time to revise. Though she pointed out that learning to defend yourself was more important people were desperate not to fall behind.

Finally they made an agreement for the next Wednesday and the familiar excitement of planning a lesson returned as Clarke attempted to keep is a surprise form everyone. It became harder as Octavia and Raven had taken to pestering her about it any chance they got.

"Come on Clarke-"

"-It's not like we're going to tell-"

"-just fess up already!"

She held strong much to their chagrin.

With the exams looming and her dreams taking a strange turn Clarke didn't think she had room for much else to worry about but apparently Lexa was proving her wrong. Not only had her girlfriend cancelled plans twice already this week but now she was saying she wouldn't be able to visit hogshead this weekend either.

"I'm sorry Clarke," Lexa tried to apologise between the class change. She was following the blonde desperately trying to explain despite the fact that her class was in the complete opposite direction, "I really can't go. I have so much work to catch-up with."

Clarke shook her head, "How? All you do these days is revise Lexa?"

"Clarke please…" It wasn't really an argument but it still ended with Clarke slamming the door to her class in the brunette's face.

She wasn't angry per-say but there was a level of distrust building in Clarke's chest that she didn't like. In the end the blonde didn't go to Hogshead either and spent the Saturday huddled by the fire in the library finishing Umbridge's essay. Lincoln joined her as Octavia and Raven were both in Hogsmead and he too was falling behind with work.

"The dungeons are almost too quiet now…"

Clarke looked up in surprise, "Is Lexa not there?"

Lincoln shook his head, "I thought she was in Hogshead with you… Didn't realise you weren't going."

"So where is she?"

His shrug was about as helpful as Lexa.

The lies were getting to Clarke and by the time the D.A. meeting arrived she was almost avoiding the brunette. She did feel guilty at the hurt look on Lexa's face when she walked straight passed her upon entering but it went once the memory of the last week returned. Maybe Lexa needed the same cold-shoulder she had been giving Clarke.

The excitement of the group forced a grin onto Clarke's face as she revealed they would finally be attempting the patrons charm this week. Everyone filed off into groups or pairs as Clarke explained the basic premise of it.

She wasn't surprised to find people struggling and wasn't perturbed when they were two hours into the lesson and the most anybody had cast was a small wisp of smoke.

Clarke was explaining Jasper about finding his happy memory when spotted Lexa and Lincoln talking together in the corner. The brunette's brow was pulled into a frown and Lincoln looked slightly angered as he spoke rapidly to her. It looked, from Clarke's position, like a heated argument.

She tries to manoeuvre her body to work out what they're saying but a cry of happiness from the opposite end of the room distracts her. Clarke looked up in time to see Raven jumping up and down as a blue shape flew around the room. It took her a moment to work out what it was but when she did laughed at the sight of a fox gliding around between the D.A. members.

"Clarke I did it!"

The blonde grinned and walked over to her friend, "Well done but you she to stay focus otherwise it won't last!"

Raven's success seem to spur everyone else's determination and suddenly the room was full of cries and shouts as more and more people began to produce their own blue wisps. Much to Clarke's, and even Octavia's surprise, it was the youngest Blake that produced a full body patrons next.

Her Tiger burst out and in her excitement she lost control causing the beast to collide straight into Jasper and Monty. Clarke could only laugh at the two boy's disgruntled expression.

In the next hour that followed Raven's Fox followed her around as she attempted to help Clarke in assisting the other members. Octavia managed to re-produce the tiger. Clarke was nearby when Lincoln produced the bear that instantly collided with Octavia's tiger. It caused his girlfriend to spout off angrily how much effort it had taken to produce it before realising what Lincoln had done and then bound across the room to jump on him.

Bellamy came close to calling on his own patronus and Clarke saw the makings of a large cat, not quite a tiger but something close, though she watched in mild amassment as he kicked the ground in frustration when it disappeared.

Clarke finally caved and walked past Lexa in an attempt to see if the brunette had come close but her presence seemed enough encouragement because a second later a small shape bounded out form the end of her wand and across the floor. Her momentary happiness was short lived as Octavia let out a cackle and pointed at the animal currently sitting in front of Clarke.

"Lexa! You got a raccoon!"

Lexa's face scrunched up in annoyance but it disappeared when Clarke pulled her in for a hug as she laughed along with Octavia, "I think it's cute," She whispered in between giggles.

The brunette pulled back slightly and kissed the bridge of her nose, "Clarke I know I've really upset you this week and I'm so sorry… Can you forgive me?"

"I can," Clarke kissed her back. She didn't particularly like being mad at Lexa and had spent enough time around Raven to know what stress did to people when pushed to far, "As long as you make it up to me in the form of a date."

"Deal," Lexa grinned.

A shake that rumbled throughout the room hushed the group. Clarke looked away from the brunette's face and her smile dropped as dust fell from the roof above them.

The remnants of the patronus chamber disappeared form the room and Clarke grasped tightly onto Lexa as another rumble, larger than the last, shook them all.

The group parted enough for Clarke to watch as the mirror at the furthest end smashed under the strain of the next shake and crashed to the floor. Octavia and Raven stepped back alarmed and shot Clarke panicked looks.

The blonde instinctively grasped her wand tighter and side-stepped in front of Lexa.

There was a moment of silence before an ear-splitting crash and slight explosion forced them back further against the wall. The boulders of the wall crumbled and fell away, some flew apart, as dust clouded their vision.

Clarke coughed and squinted as dust and rubble filled her vision. She couldn't open them again until the dust passed and when it finally did she felt her breath hitch.

Umbridge stood, wand out, grinning at them all from the hole she had blown apart. Behind her stood several Slytherin students including Cage Wallace and Murphy looking all too pleased with themselves.

Clarke felt Lexa's hand tighten around her waist and she instinctively grasped the brunette with her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys! Let me know what you think?
> 
> Who is the woman in white? Where has Lexa been off too? Why were Lexa and Lincoln arguing? Will Octavia EVER stop eating? Probably not tbh.
> 
> :) thanks guys


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so looking forward to where this is going ;) Enjoy guys also - judge no character until it is explained!!!!!! :) I love my babies haha

Clarke glared at Umbridge who still had a vice grip on her shirt. The woman had dragged her straight up to Dumbledore's office where he looked slightly shocked to see her. For the last twenty or so minutes she had been calling for Clarke's exclusion.

"I want her removed from this school immediately!" She cried.

Dumbledore shook his head, "I can only take your advice on this Madame Umbridge but since I am still head master the decision does not fall to you."

Clarke thought the woman might explode with how red her face had become, "I demand the right to punish her how I see fit!"

"As a teacher you do have that right," Dumbledore agreed, "However the right to remove Clarke as a student falls only to me I am afraid."

"Fine," Snarled Umbridge through clenched teeth, "Then i shall have all of those that joined this club in the hall on Saturday to serve their detention."

Dumbledore's eye twitched but that was the only sign of annoyance Clarke could find, "Agreed… Now allow me to go with you and inform the other heads of houses."

Umbridge nodded and dragged Clarke towards the exit however Dumbledore spoke again, "Actually I would appreciate it if Clarke would wait here." She let go of the blonde and Clarke shrugged her shirt back into place. Dumbledore walked to the door and gave Clarke a nod, "I won't be long Clarke. Wait here if you would please."

Clarke nodded and watched them leave. The oak door was slammed shut and Clarke was left in the eery silence of Dumbledore's office. She shuddered and glanced around.

On very few occasions and she been left alone here, Clarke was too nervous to actually sit down but her eyes flickered over to a familiar cabinet. Against her better judgement she stepped around the table in the middle and walked over to pull the doors open. As she did the familiar clear water greeted her. The pensieve. She had seen Dumbledore use it last year however the water looked slightly greyer this time around as if it had been used quite recently to relive a certain memory. As Clarke leant over slightly to get a better look she felt the world tilt and suddenly she was falling head first through the liquid and falling.

A silent scream escaped her as she attempted to grasp onto anything to slow her decent. Looking down Clarke gasped as the floor came up to meet her and at the last minute her body turned as she was thrown down into a seat unceremoniously. A pained gasp escaped her lips and she looked around wildly.

She was sat in what she recognised as a court room in the ministry of magic. Many wizards and witches were watching the middle of the floor where a single chair with bindings was sitting empty. Clarke noted the minister for magic sat going over several notes and there was a dull murmur amongst the crowd. The atmosphere was definitely a sombre one and she wondered what trial she was about to witness.

Her eyes landed on the man to her left as she took in a slightly younger looking Dumbledore though the aged, troubled look was on his face. Clarke noted the furrowed brow and followed his gaze only to gasp in shock again.

Dumbledore, whatever age he was here, was watching the girl sat across from them. Even at the age of seven Clarke could recognise her girlfriend.

"Lexa," She said breathless and watched as the young brunette looked on miserably. To her left sat a woman Clarke recognised instantly from the graveyard, Lexa's mother, and to her left sat a younger and equally miserable Lincoln. People she guessed were his family sat beside him looking solemn.

A wave of nausea overcame her as she guessed already the trial she was about to witness. Deciding she didn't need to live one of Lexa's most painful memories Clarke looked for a way out but in her scan of the crowd she was distracted again. A jolt of shock went through her as she recognised a woman sat two rows behind Lexa… It was the woman in white. The woman that had been meeting with Voldemort only a few days before.

Her need for answers overcame her and suddenly she was drawn into the trial as the sound of doors opening drew Clarke's attention down to where two dementors were guiding a middle aged man up to the chair. Once he was sat down the strapped his arms but left his neck and legs untied.

Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat as Fudge spoke, "Demitri Woods… you have been brought before the Wizarding Court for the death of 56 muggles and the torture of the James family."

Lexa's father was just staring up at the man with a blank expression, showing no reaction to Fudge's words or remorse for his actions.

A face suddenly slipped in the space between Clarke and Dumbledore. The blonde turned in time to see a man whisper in the headmasters ear bitterly, "And coun'less others we don' know about… Didn' come quie'ly mind."

His gruff voice ended with a snort and Clarke watched as he slumped back in his own chair, "I 'elped raid the family's 'ome didn' I? Bastard decided to kill almos' 'alf the squad with him didn' he? No' bein' tried for tha' though."

"He will," Another voice grumbled, "In time. You ask me his whole family should be on trial and if it was up to me they would be. Oh well, one is better than none I suppose."

Clarke tuned them out not wanting to hear anymore and focussed back on the trial where a witness was recounting the events for them. In the end she tuned that out too not wanting to hear any of it. She just watched his face as the trial went on. Witness after witness testified and event after event was retold but not once did he show any signs of emotion. It made Clarke feel sick.

She watched as the verdict was given and the dements returned to remove him from the court.

Clarke let out a breath and prepared to be transported back because surely that was the end of the memory?

Only nobody moved. She glanced over at Dumbledore only to see his expression looking even more solemn. Clarke turned to look at the young Lexa who's lip was trembling slightly as she attempted to keep the tears at bay. Was she crying for her father?

Her mother elbowed her hard and Lexa seemingly schooled her expression into a similar one to her father.

"The next evidence to be read will be heard for the trial of the daughter of Demitri Woods."

Clarke gaped. Lexa was on trial? What was she going on trial for?

She eyed Lexa but the brunette wasn't moving. The woman from her vision was though and the white furs shifted in the light as she slipped, unseen, from the court room. Suddenly Lexa's tears made sense the same moment as the door opened again and Clarke watched the dementors escort another figure to the chair. This one was different. She was young, barely Clarke's age now and definitely not out of Hogwarts yet. She was already crying as they forced her into the chair and strapped her down, not as they had with her father but legs and neck as well. Clarke watched the girl thrash slightly against her bindings as tears streamed down her cheeks.

It was then that Clarke could make out the bruised and battered features of the young girl in front of her along with the scars covering her face.

Then Fudge spoke, "Ontari Woods you are here to be tried for the murder of the three-hundred muggles killed during the attacks in March."

Clarke felt the taste of bile in her mouth the same moment as the young girl burst into a fresh wave of tears and cried out, "It wasn't me! It wasn't me!" repeatedly.

Fudge pulled the wand from his robe and muttered something that instantly caused the girl to fall silent, "We will now hear the evidence."

If Clarke hadn't wanted to hear the evidence of her father's trial she definitely didn't want to hear her sister's. She kept her eyes locked on Lexa for the whole time and as each witness stepped forward Lexa's resolve broke even more.

Ontari's tears were streaming down her face by the time the last set of evidence was given and even Clarke couldn't deny that the girl had done it. She had walked into the village with four other death eaters, all who agreed to testify against her, and helped murder every innocent person in sight. They blew up houses, went inside and murdered people face to face… Some details Clarke wished she hadn't heard.

There was no gruff voice making a clever comment this time around and Clarke glanced at Dumbledore to see his saddened expression watching Ontari.

She was mumbling, "It wasn't me…" Again. Clarke couldn't escape the feeling that there was something unhinged about the girl in front of her… She was nothing like Lexa but it was clear her girlfriend was upset about her sister's conviction.

Fudge didn't even look up as he sentenced her.

Azkaban… Until the age of 17 where she would then be subjected to the Dementors kiss. Now Clarke really did want to be sick.

Ontari burst into a fit of sobs, screams and a deranged kind of laugh that sent shivers down Clarke's spine. She was untied and dragged from the chair as she continued her fit.

Ontari was shaking her head, eyes wide with panic, as she stared across the court at her sister, "Lexa! Lexa! It wasn't me! Tell them it wasn't me! Believe me! It wasn't! She made me do it! She made me do it! She made me do it!" She continued screaming as she was dragged from the court.

Clarke stared at the brunette who was no longer bothering to hide back her tears as she watched them drag her sister away.

"We should go Clarke."

The blonde jumped and turned to see an older looking Dumbledore watching her grimly. She blinked in shock then spoke with a croak, "Sir I didn't mean…"

"I know," He smiled softly but it didn't meet his eyes, "But you don't want to see anymore of this."

He held out his hand and Clarke took it gratefully. Her stomach churned as her body was pulled back and suddenly they were back in the Headmaster's office.

Instantly he turned to put the pensieve away and Clarke almost fell over herself to apologise, "Sir I didn't mean anything by it… I didn't know…"

"No," He agreed and turned to face her grimly, "I can't imagine you did know."

"Sir…" Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat, "Ontari… Lexa's sister?"

Dumbledore nodded as he lowered himself onto the steps of his office and indicated for Clarke to join him.

"Ontari was one of the worst trials… What you just witnessed was the second round-up of the death eaters after Voldemort's fall. Dimitri escaped it the first time but after you were all born they attempted to rise again, only without a leader it didn't work, still they did a lot of damage."

"Three hundred muggles?" Clarke said in disbelief, "She killed them all?"

Dumbledore nodded, "She wasn't the only one. Death Eaters had children at this point and thought it would be more effective to send them in to do their dirty work."

"But they were kids."

"A lot of them were tortured into it," He admitted, "Or succumbed to the imperious curse."

"Was Ontari one of them?"

Dumbledore let out a small sigh and leant back, "She certainly claimed that but there was no evidence to support it and the evidence that was there only proved her guilt."

"So she definitely did it then?"

"Oh she did it," Dumbledore nodded, "There's no doubt about that part."

Clarke thought back to the deranged look on the girls' face as she was dragged from the room, "She was…"

Dumbledore nodded, "I believe the words used in the prophet to describe her were 'mentally-unstable', 'psychotic' and 'deranged' though I personally don't think any of them were suited to her."

"Why not?" She seemed pretty deranged to her.

Dumbledore smiled sadly at Clarke, "Ontari was a product of her parents."

"So?" Clarke found herself slightly angered that Dumbledore would defend her, "They were Lexa's parents too and she didn't go on a killing spree."

"Lexa and Ontari are half-sisters," Dumbledore said.

Clarke looked up at him shocked and he continued, "The woman sitting behind Lexa is called Nia. Lexa's father had an affair with her whilst working for Voldemort and Ontari was born before Lexa."

"Nia," Clarke's mind flickered back to the woman in white. She decided to refrain from telling Dumbledore about her visions and dreams, "Sir… Why have you been avoiding me?"

He smiled sympathetically at her, "I felt that if I stayed away Voldemort would have no interest in controlling your mind like he has been."

Her mind strayed to the dreams, "So the dreams I'm having?"

"Are actually happening," He nodded, "Or memories."

Clarke bit her lip and he let out a low sigh, "I apologise for ignoring you Clarke, I truly do."

"It didn't really change anything," She shook her head, "If anything it made it worse."

"I know… I am sorry."

Clarke stood from the steps with a sigh of her own and indicated to the door, "Can I leave sir?"

Dumbledore nodded with a sad smile and Clarke turned to the exit. She faltered as she opened the door and turned back at the last minute, "What happened to her sir?"

He looked up and she clarified, "Ontari, I mean… What happened to her?"

"She's dead," He said sadly, "Never made it to be kissed by the dementors because she went mad and ended up dying in Azkaban two months before her birthday."

Clarke nodded and left the office quietly.

Okay so maybe Clarke should have stayed out of it… Maybe she should have respected Lexa's privacy but the lies from the last week on top of that memory that she had never even hinted at? Clarke just wanted to know what the hell was going on.

She found Lexa buried in a book about the trials of witches and wizards during the 18th century. The brunette looked up her approach and took in the tension in Clarke's body.

"What happened?" Seemingly wanting to know what was happening to the known members of the D.A.

Clarke shook her head, "Why didn't you tell me you and a sister?"

The shock on Lexa's face sent a slight pang of guilt through Clarke but it disappeared almost instantly. Her mind flickered back to the distraught look on Lexa's face as her sister was dragged away.

"W-What?" Lexa shook her head. She looked as though Clarke had slapped her, "I don't know what you're-"

"Please stop lying to me!" Clarke hissed at her, "I know you don't go to the library or the dungeons to study, you go out when you say you want to be in and you never even mentioned you had a half-sister."

Clarke couldn't but be shocked at the amount of panic currently radiating from Lexa. It was worse than when Lexa discovered her father was out of Azkaban, "How do you know about her?"

"I saw a memory, Dumbledore's memory form the trial, she was crying and calling for you to help her but she was absolutely crazy," Putting 'deranged psychopath nicely', "She killed people!"

"She's not crazy," Growled Lexa, her expression hard as she glared at Lexa, "And it's not as simple as that."

"Simple as what? She killed people!"

Lexa stood up instantly, sending her book to the floor as she glared furiously at Clarke. She didn't understand why Lexa was so mad, she was the one being lied to.

"Not everything is that back and white," Lexa snapped, "I don't know or care how Dumbledore let you see that memory but it's private Clarke. I didn't tell you about her because my parents being Death Eaters was bad enough all things considered. Judging by how you're acting I made the right decision."

Now Clarke stood, equally angry, "I'm not even mad about that Lexa! I'm fed-up with the lies! You straight-up lied to me on more than one occasion about where you were going. I made it clear that it didn't matter to me who your parents were so why would having a death eater for a sister bother me?"

"She wasn't a death eater," Lexa bared her teeth in anger, "And you know nothing about what you're talking about so leave it be."

"I deserve the truth Lexa!"

"NO!" She snatched her bag up off the floor and stepped around Clarke, "No you don't. I'm telling you to let it go and I mean it Clarke. Not everything involving You Know Who is to dow with you."

Clarke grasped Lexa's arm before she could leave, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Lexa whirled around to glare at Clarke, "I have a dark family history Clarke, you know that, but it doesn't mean you get to know all of those secrets. Leave my sister out of it. You don't know anything. I appreciate you want answers but right now I can't give them to you and I need you to respect that."

She shrugged Clarke's hand off and started from the library.

They had only just made up from the last fight but now Clarke's actions seemed to have thrown them right off track. Now Lexa was making it obvious she was avoiding Clarke and it only proceeded to make Clarke feel worse about the whole thing.

Clarke tried to keep her mind from Lexa over the next few days but it wasn't easy. They spent so many lessons together that Lexa's new method of avoiding her meant Clarke was forced to sit in silence or stare at the brunette's back most days. Clarke would have welcomed Saturday… If she didn't have the impeding detention. Umbridge's detention meant that the members of the D.A. spent the whole Saturday cutting into their own hands with the woman's insane torture methods.

By the time they left it was already dark and Clarke waited outside the hall for Octavia and Raven. Lexa was still avoiding her and Clarke tried to ignore the nagging sense of guilt. Sure she had only wanted answers but she had definitely taken it too far.

"Hey," Octavia greeted grimly, "Are we waiting for Lincoln and Lexa?"

"Lexa isn't talking to me," Clarke said miserably.

Octavia stopped cradling her injured hand in shock, "What? Why?"

"We had an argument about her disappearing and avoiding me," She winced, "That kind of got sorted then turned into an even bigger argument and now she's really avoiding me."

Raven nodded to something behind Clarke, "Well how about you just find out where she goes?"

Clarke turned in time to see Lexa and Lincoln slipping out of the castle. Octavia bit her lip, "I say we follow."

"Okay Clarke's outvoted. On we go," Raven and Octavia both began making their way to the entrance. Clarke gaped after them and turned back to look at the stairs to their dorm where her comfy bed was waiting. Still, she did want answers. Letting out a sigh she turned and followed her friends.

In the dark of the grounds it was hard to follow their figures at a distance but by keeping in the tree line Clarke, Octavia and Raven watched as Lexa and Lincoln slipped away.

"Where are they going?" Octavia whispered, "There's nothing out that way."

Clarke shook her head and they moved past the tree line in time to see the whomping willow shudder to a stop. Raven made a noise of recognition, "That's the tunnel to the shrieking shack."

"Yeah I'm not going that way," Octavia turned to leave but Raven grasped her collar and dragged her back, "Oi. This was your idea too so you're seeing it through."

"Come on," Clarke darted forward as Lexa and Lincoln disappeared inside. They needed to move before the tree started again.

As they neared it started to shudder awake and by the time Clarke crawled through the roots it had started to move. She landed at the bottom and barely pulled herself up when Octavia and raven collapsed on top of her.

Clarke made a noise of discomfort and shoved her friends off of her, "We need to hurry… And be quiet."

"I'm not the one talking," Raven grumbled as she and Octavia pulled themselves up to follow the blonde.

They didn't run into Lexa or Lincoln on the journey up but as they neared the shack Clarke felt her body tense. She had just climbed the first step when the sound of voices reached her ears. Clarke couldn't work out what they were saying and inched her way up the rest of the stairs. Lincoln came into view standing at the door to the bedroom and she could finally hear what they were saying.

"I don't like this Lexa… We should tell someone."

"No!" Her voices sounded desperate, "We can't do that Lincoln. I promised."

"But Dumbledore-"

"No. We can't trust anyone!"

Clarke furrowed her brow as Octavia and Raven came to stand next to her. She suddenly had an uneasy feeling and Clarke inclined her head that they should leave. Octavia nodded and turned to lead the way but at the last second she tripped on the step causing a loud crash to sound.

Clarke whipped round as a shout of surprise sounded behind her. She expected to be faced with Lincoln or even Lexa. What she wasn't expecting was to be face to face with the tip of a wand and the panicked wide eyes of a familiar pair of grey.

Clarke's breath hitched in shock because despite the face that it was almost eight years ago, despite the fact that she should be dead, there was no mistaking the haunted scarred face staring back at her.

Her eyes were wavering and her wand hand shaking heavily as her face contorted into a snarl, "Who are you?"

"Stop!" Lexa darted out from the room and pushed herself in front of Clarke as she placed a gentle hand on the girl's chest.

The horrified eyes were red-rimmed as if she had been crying instead of sleeping for weeks but they shifted to Lexa and flickered slightly, "Lex…"

"Shhh…" Lexa said gently and raised a hand to cup the one holding the wand gently, "Ontari. Please put down the wand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think!!!!!!!!! :) Thanks for reading haha


	19. Chapter 19

Her eyes were wavering and her wand hand shaking heavily as her face contorted into a snarl, "Who are you?"

"Stop!" Lexa darted out from the room and pushed herself in front of Clarke as she placed a gentle hand on the girl's chest.

The horrified eyes were red-rimmed as if she had been crying instead of sleeping for weeks but they shifted to Lexa and flickered slightly, "Lex…"

"Shhh…" Lexa said gently and raised a hand to cup the one holding the wand gently, "Ontari. Please put down the wand."

Clarke swallowed thickly behind Lexa. Ontari's eyes were wide with panic as they flickered desperately between Clarke and Lexa.

Lexa lifted her other hand and grasped the wand tightly, "Ontari they won't hurt you okay? They're friends, I promise."

Ontari shifted her gaze over the other three girls briefly before nodding slowly and allowing Lexa to take the wand. It was only then that Clarke recognised it as Lexa's wand that Ontari had been pointing at them.

Instantly the girl shuffled back into the room and Clarke watched as she curled up on the chair in the corner. Despite the look of being asleep she had one eye cracked open and fixed on Clarke, Octavia and Raven.

Lexa finally turned around and face Clarke with a small frown, "You followed me?"

"You've been lying to me," Clarke shook her head, "That's hardly the point anyway. What the hell Lexa? She's alive!"

Lexa let out a soft sigh and led the way inside the large room where she leant against the window sill as Octavia shuffled over to Lincoln, "Okay Clarke I'll tell you everything just… Please… Don't judge her." She gazed softly over at Ontari.

Clarke followed her gaze and found herself doubting the murderer. There was something childlike about the girl and it was suddenly unbelievable that she ever killed anyone let alone all those muggles.

She furrowed her brow and fixed a stern look on the brunette, she was still angry, "Okay explain to me how she's here? How is she alive Lexa?"

"Okay," Lexa nodded and took a breath, "After Ontari went to Azkaban we were allowed three visits… The first time she was distraught and cried the whole time then the second visit was spent in complete silence. She just stared at the wall for the whole visit and didn't react when we arrived or left. The third visit was the worst. She didn't recognise any of us and just huddled in the corner until we left… She was scared of us. I don't think she could distinguish us from the Dementors."

"She's supposed to be dead…" Clarke glanced at the girl who was still huddled in the chair.

"That was the official report," Lexa nodded, "There was an escape attempt made by some of the death eaters inside Azkaban and a few died during the commotion… We were told that Ontari had managed to, somehow, climb from one of the windows and committed suicide."

"The ministry just believed that?" Raven asked in disgust as she too gave Ontari a wary glance.

Lexa just shrugged, "It wasn't completely unbelievable. Everyone knew she was… unstable… and people have done it before. Azkaban is surrounded by water and because of the dementors it's always in the middle of a storm. The fact that she jumped and then they couldn't find the body wasn't new… They just told us it was a terrible accident and they were sorry for our loss."

"How is she alive?" Clarke asked again.

"She's an animagus," Lexa nodded to the floor where Clarke noticed a set of paw prints and it looked as though the wall had been scratched and torn into. Overall the shack looked at though it had been torn apart in a first of rage, there were bits of fur littering the floor along with something that looked suspiciously like blood. When Clarke looked closer at notary she could see scars and fresh wounds littering the girl's body, "She turns into some kind of wolf and she managed to swim out."

"So for five years you've know she was alive," Octavia scoffed and it suddenly occurred to Clarke that she would know all about Ontari's trial since her father worked in the ministry for magic, "And you never said anything?"

Lexa shook her head, "No. I don't know where she's been for the last five years."

"So how long have you known?" Raven asked.

"Not long… When I went to Hogshead before Christmas, to get your present," She glanced at Clarke, "I recognised her in her wolf form. She could pass as a large dog and people were feeding her scraps… She seemed to recognise me and I followed her here where she changed."

Clarke crossed her arms and tried to keep the bitterness and anger from her voice as she said, "So you've been harbouring a murderer for almost four months and didn't think to tell me?"

At Clarke's words Ontari let out a strangled cry. Clarke, Raven and Octavia all jumped as the girl slammed her hands over her ears and started shaking uncontrollably in the chair. Instantly Lexa dropped down at her side and pulled Ontari in for a hug. She was making soothing sounds and whispering something in her ear as she ran a gentle hand up and down her back.

"Wasn't…" Ontari was mumbling repetitively as she shook her head and scrunched her eyes shut. Lexa pulled back forced the girl to look at her as she measured her. It took a while but eventually Ontari kept her eyes open and quietened down into soft sobs.

Once she calmed down Lexa turned to Clarke with a sigh as she perched on the arm of the chair and kept one arm around Ontari. She curled up into Lexa's side but kept her eyes fixed on Clarke.

"Clarke I said don't judge her… please don't call her that."

"Why?" Raven frowned as Octavia continued to glare at Ontari, "That's what she is Lexa."

Lexa shook her head but kept her watery eyes fixed on Clarke, as if pleading for her to understand, "Clarke what do you already know?"

"Just what I saw at the trial," She said, "Your father's and Onatri's. That she killed three hundred muggles."

"Three hundred?" Raven spluttered.

"Thats just the bodies they found," Octavia scoffed, "My dad was on the round-up team for that… He saw the aftermath first hand. Said he'd never seen anything like it."

Raven stared at Lexa in shock, "How can you defend her after that?"

"Because she didn't have a choice," Lexa snapped with a slight growl of warning in her voice, "None of us did. As children of the original death eaters we were expected to conform to the same beliefs. Sure some of the kids did believe them and genuinely enjoyed killing muggles and torturing people but most us didn't. When we refused we were either tortured or put under the imperius curse. None of our choices were our own but since we were the only ones in the vicinity we were always blamed. It was a cowards way out. Our parents way of keeping the old order going without actually getting their own hands dirty."

"That's sick," Raven as she shook her head.

Clarke felt her chest constrict and felt a wave of nausea sweep over her at the thought of her parent's ever doing anything like that to her… Of being forced into taking a life, "At the trial," She croaked, "Ontari looked insane."

Lexa nodded and swallowed thickly. Her arm tightened around her sister as she lifted her hand up quickly to wipe away an escaped tear, "Ontari was driven mad by it all. Taking a life… It- it rips who you are. You can't live with yourself. Most of the ones used like that committed suicide before the were ever caught… Ontari just saw their face everywhere… She became an animagus as a way of escaping it but she just couldn't handle it. She has flashbacks, cries a lot and bare sleeps… I watched my sister tear herself apart, I watched my father destroy her physically and mentally because she wouldn't do what he wanted. Even when it was all over, it wasn't, because they sent her for Azkaban for it. Whatever part of her was left then… The dementors just destroyed the rest."

Lexa was crying now and when Clarke turned to her friends she saw a tear slip from Raven's eye. Even Octavia looked slightly sympathetic. Clarke just felt sick.

"Clarke…" The blonde turned back to Lexa and shuddered at the sight. She looked as broken as Ontari in this moment and suddenly it came together in Clarke's mind. Why she protected her, why she believed her, why she was so distraught at the trial and why she had been so desperate to separate herself from her parents since arriving at Hogwarts, "They did it to you as well didn't they?"

Lexa faltered for a moment then nodded slowly as a fresh wave of tears spilled from her eyes, "I… I couldn't tell you Clarke. It was one thing telling you about Costia, knowing you hated my parents, but to tell you about Ontari? What I'd done? Clarke I couldn't…" She took a shuddering breath, "I don't think I could handle you looking at me like that… Seeing me for what I am. Not you."

Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat. She was suddenly hit with the realisation that though she may have the connection to Voldemort mentally, she wasn't the only one living with demons in her head. She was living with a murderer inside her head, someone that had killed her father, but Lexa was living with the knowledge that she was one… without ever having the control of her actions.

She was angry at Lexa for lying, for ignoring her, but she couldn't hate her. She couldn't hate someone that already held so much hate for herself.

Clarke slowly walked over and crouched down in front of her girlfriend. She slipped a hand into he brunette's and squeezed tightly, "You didn't have a choice," Clarke said softly, "I would never look at you like that Lex… See?" She gave her a watery smile, "You told me. You've told me the truth about both of you and I don't care. Look at me," She gently tilted the brunette's face so she could look pleadingly into the green eyes she loved, "I don't hate you. I'm not looking at you with anything but love and I don't think you're a murderer. They weren't your actions… You're not a murderer Lexa."

Clarke leant forward and gently kissed the girl on the lips. It was mixed with both of their tears but she didn't care… She needed to show Lexa she could trust her, that she didn't have to lie to protect herself or Ontari because she loved her. She could feel it in every fibre of her being as she kissed the brunette. The last week was inconsequential because she loved Lexa more than her actions, more than her past and more than her own annoyance.

She pulled away finally and leant her forehead against the brunette's, "I love you," She pressed defiantly, "I love you. I. Love. You."

Lexa nodded against her and she let out a breath she had clearly been holding, "I love you Clarke… I am sorry… I am so sorry… I know I shouldn't have ignored you but I just-"

"I know," Clarke whispered as she ran a hand soothingly over the brunette's cheek, "You were scared… I know Lex. I know."

They stayed against each other for a moment longer. Occasionally Clarke lent forward to kiss the bridge of Lexa's nose again or her eyelids in a soothing motion. Lexa continued to mumble her apologies but Clarke would just silence her with another kiss or reassurance. They would discuss it again but right now Lexa didn't need Clarke's anger… Neither of them did right now.

They only broke apart when Lincoln coughed awkwardly behind them. Clarke kept her hand locked with Lexa's as she stood from the ground and faced her friends.

He just smiled apologetically at them, "Sorry but it's almost curfew and we need to get back."

"Right," Lexa nodded and wiped the last of her tears away before standing from the chair and straightening her shirt in an attempt to cover up that she had been crying, "We should get going."

Octavia bit her lip and indicated to the chair, "What are we going to do about Ontari?"

Clarke glanced at the brunette. She was still curled up on the chair but watching them all with a mix between tiredness and fascination.

Lexa stared between them all pleadingly, "You can't tell anyone… If the ministry finds out they'll subject her to the Dementors kiss… Please Octavia."

Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand reassuringly as Octavia looked between the brunette and her sister. She let out a growl of frustration and nodded, "I know Lexa. I'll keep your secret… I-I don't… I mean I grew up knowing about that trial. It'll take time," She tried to explain.

Lexa smiled weakly and nodded her thanks, "I understand Octavia… I just need your word that you won't tell anyone."

"I won't," She gave a nod, "You can trust me."

"And me," Raven nodded.

Lincoln inclined his head thoughtfully, "I still think we should tell Dumbledore but… She's your sister and it's up to you to make that decision."

"Thank you," Lexa let out a long sigh.

Lincoln turned to the door and inclined for Raven and Octavia to follow, "We'll meet you at the whomping Willow."

Lexa nodded and watched them go. Clarke followed after but stopped at the door and turned around to watch as Lexa crouched in front of her sister and roused her.

"Hey…" She said softly as Ontari looked up at her, "I have to go but I'll be back soon," She nodded to the package but the chair that Clarke hadn't seen before, "That's enough food to keep you going. Don't leave or hunt unless you have to?"

Ontari nodded slowly and then spoke normally for the first time in front of Clarke. It took her by surprise hearing her voice that wasn't pleading or desperate, "You'll be back soon?"

"Of course."

Grey eyes flickered over to look at Clarke, "Will you bring her?"

Lexa glanced behind her before turning back, "I don't know… Would that bother you?"

Ontari seemed to think it over for a moment before shaking her head, "No… she loves you, you love her. She must be okay."

Lexa let a soft laugh before nodding, "Okay well I have to go. I'll be back when I can."

She stood up and turned to leave but the sound of Ontari moving from the chair caused her to turn again. Lexa had barely faced her sister before a pair of arms were wrapping around her in a tight hug. Ontari squeezed her eyes shut as she pressed her face into Lexa's neck and the brunette hugged her equally as tight.

Clarke just made out the mumbled, "I love you Lexa."

"I love you too… Be careful."

Ontari nodded then pulled away. She gave Clarke a quick glance before turning away and crawling onto the double bed where she curled up and shut her eyes tightly.

Lexa watched her sister for a moment before turning to Clarke and indicating for he to lead the way out.

They didn't speak for the journey back as they followed the tunnel down and back up towards the whooping willow. As promised the others were waiting for them when hey arrived and the whomping willow was staying still as they crawled out.

Octavia grinned at the sight of them and began leading the way back up to the castle, "Come on… I've had enough excitement for one night."

Clarke linked her hand with Lexa's and tried to ease the tension in the brunette's body by rubbing her palm gently. The rest of the walk back was spent in silence and Clarke knew that, despite Octavia's attempt at lightening the mood, everyone was still thinking over the events of the evening.

As they enter the castle and Lincoln falls into step beside a few stragglers Clarke pulls Lexa back. The brunette gives her a confused look but Clarke just shakes her head. She turns to Raven and Octavia who are waiting by the stairs to Gryffindor tower, "Go on without me. Don't wait up."

They both nod in understanding and ascend the stairs, as does Lincoln a moment later, and Clarke grasps Lexa's hand tightly. Ignoring the brunette's confused look she doesn't say anything but leads the way up to the seventh floor corridor. Lexa seems to understand where she is heading and doesn't say anything until Clarke paces in front of the wall and waits for the door to appear.

As it does she pushes her way inside and closes it behind Lexa. Inside there is a double bed against one wall with a lit fire against the other and a single door sits opposite which she assumes hides a toilet behind.

Clarke stays silent still as she leads Lexa over to the bed and sits her gently down on the end. The brunette stares up at her in confusion, "Clarke?"

The blonde sits next to her and grasps Lexa's hands in her own, "I'm sorry I just couldn't let you be alone tonight and I… I didn't want to be alone either."

Lexa's eyes flicker as she scans Clarke's face and nods slowly, "I am sorry Clarke. I know I keep saying it and I know it can't make up for how I've treated you but-"

Clarke shook her head, "That's not why we're here Lexa… We do need to talk but that can wait, it really can… This isn't for me, it's for you. You need to talk about what you told me tonight."

"Ontari-"

"No Lexa… About you."

She seemed confused before recognition crossed her face. She slumped slightly on the bed and Clarke took that moment to pull her back so they were both leaning against the pillows and facing each other.

She sat up briefly to take off her own shoes and clothes as Lexa did the same. As the blonde leant back down next to Lexa in the bed she pulled the covers over the both and placed a gentle hand over Lexa's arm, "Talk to me Lex…" She said gently, "I want to help you."

"You can't," Lexa croaked as her eyes started to water, "What I did… I see it every night. I thought I could make a fresh start away from that here but it was worse… You know I forced to help torture Hannah's parents? They're currently in St. Mungos. I see her everyday and all I can think is that it's my fault, I tore her family apart, I did that."

Clarke ran a finger gently over Lexa's features in an attempt to ease her, she outlined the features on the brunette's face slowly and watched as the tension slowly left her, "It wasn't you. You have to know that… What you were made to do, that was all your parents, and it's sick and twisted that you have to live with that. But Lex… You're an amazing person, you're so good, in every way a person can be. You broke away from what your parents wanted to be and that guilt you feel? It doesn't make you a bad person. It just shows had good you are. Your parents feel no remorse for the things they've done but you feel guilt over something that wasn't your doing." She leant forward and kissed her forehead gently, "I feel so loved when I'm with you Lexa."

"And I you," Lexa nodded as her eyes bore into Clarke's, "You make me feel like I can do… That I can live with what I've done… That maybe it doesn't define me."

"It doesn't," Clarke shook her head, "You can do it Lexa. I'll be here if you need me but you can do it, you are doing it, and I am so proud of you for that. I love you so much."

"I love you."

Clarke stared back at Lexa. It hadn't been the first time the brunette had told her but she said it with such clarity and sincerity in that moment. Clarke felt her chest expand and couldn't help but smile at the brunette.

She wiped away the next tear that fell from her girlfriend's eye but when more fell with quick succession she just pulled her tightly against her. The warmth in her chest turned into an ache at the sound of Lexa's sobs. As Clarke held her tighter Lexa clutched desperately at her and cried more but she just held her girlfriend and soothed her until she cried herself to sleep. Eventually Clarke too fell asleep still holding her girlfriend close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that go dark... So we learn about Ontari and more on Lexa... :( Let me know what you think? Next chapter should be a bit lighter guys!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're going to see more of Ontari and I'm curious to see what you all think of her at this stage? haha please enjoy!

With the truth of Lexa's past now revealed everyone seemed to grow, if possible, even closer. To Clarke it felt as if she and Lexa were starting again. They spent nearly every spare moment together. Whether they were eating together or revising together Clarke found herself grasping Lexa's hand or sitting in the brunette's lap. For the next few weeks they were practically inseparable. Lexa seemed to be devoting all her spare time into making it up to Clarke and insisted on either walking her between classes or taking her for a walk each night.

Things were looking up with Echo as well. Not only was she awake but she was also responding to Raven's owls and the brunette took the time to fill her in on the events over previous weeks. She made sure to leave out Ontari however the two soon developed their own form of code that allowed Raven to relay the last D.A. meeting without dragging Echo into it.

Umbridge herself seemed obsessed with finding a reason to put everyone into detention where she could. Clarke found herself in three over the space of one week just for simple things like forgetting homework or being five minutes late. She couldn't complain though, despite having no more D.A. meetings and repetitive detentions Lexa seemed to make it all worth while. For every detention Clarke received Lexa would get herself one or find a way to sneak it and turn it into a date.

It was hard to be angry when everyone around her was the happiest they had been in a long while.

Raven kept Echo up to date with the homework and the impeding exams just seemed to force their group closer together.

Lexa continued to visit Ontari. This time though Clarke would help her sneak food out of the kitchens, see her off each Saturday and then head up to the library where she would wait for when Lexa would join her just before dinner.

Bellamy's exams were sat to start before theirs and Octavia seemed to spend most days teasing him. He became so annoyed one day that he stormed out of the library threatening to do the same when her's started.

Two weeks before the exams an owl arrived at breakfast that made Raven squeal so loudly all the teachers looked up from the head table. Octavia was staring at her with a spoon of cereal halfway into her mouth. She dropped it back into the bowl with a frown, "Was that necessary?"

Clarke, who was sitting half on top of Lexa eating a slice of toast as her girlfriend flicked through the Daily prophet, let out a snort, "Good news then?"

Raven was practically jumping up and down in her seat as she shoved the letter over to Lincoln for him and Lexa to read, "It's from Echo! She says that they're going to allow her to come back next week and take the exams before heading back for one last check."

Clarke grinned at her friend's excitement and leant over Lexa's shoulder to read the words. Sure enough Echo was being allowed to return to Hogwarts for the exams. Though she was still suffering from headaches her overall health was improving greatly and they were confident it wouldn't set her back.

"She's okay then?"

"Well she has to watch for stress," Raven smiled and took back the letter from Lexa, "but it's for the four weeks of exams. So we'll get to see her before the holidays…"

Clarke shared a grin with Lexa as Octavia wiggled her eyebrows at Raven who was still staring down at the letter with a soft smile, "United at last?"

Raven looked up at Octavia and blinked in confusion. She merely clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes at Raven, "Raven and Echo… separated by tragedy united by… Exams!"

Lincoln snorted into his breakfast and Bellamy slapped him on the back whilst Raven scoffed, "Shut up O."

"What?" Octavia grinned, "You not feeling the Romeo and Juliet vibes?"

"Octavia…"

"Can I call you Recho?"

Lexa let out a burst of laughter and Clarke leant back into her girlfriend in an attempt to stifle her own laugh. Raven's eyes flashed warningly and she gripped her fork tightly, "Octavia!"

"Echaven?"

"Blake!"

"Reyes!" Octavia laughed and ducked as Raven through the remnants of her breakfast, "Okay, Okay… Reyes and Black, Reyes and Black…"

Raven leant across Clarke and grabbed Lexa's paper, "Can I borrow this?"

Lexa nodded between her own laughs. Octavia's eyes widened as if she had a sudden revelation, "Bleyes!"

Clarke couldn't contain her own laugh as Raven leant across the table to beat Octavia with the rolled up paper. She and Lexa almost fell off the bench laughing as McGonagall was forced to walk down and hurry her off to class. However that didn't stop her hitting Octavia all the way to charms.

Lexa surprised Clarke on Friday night during their usual revision session. Clarke was curled up next to Lexa in an armchair as they attempted to finish Umbridge's essay but unlike usual they were alone. Raven had decided to head to bed early and Octavia was off with Lincoln (Clarke didn't ask for details).

Lexa suddenly placed her parchment on the table and took Clarke's hands in her own, "Clarke?"

"Hmm?" She looked up and met Lexa's eyes, "What is it?"

"How would you feel about coming with me tomorrow?" She asked slowly, eyeing Clarke carefully.

The blonde eyed Lexa for a moment, "You mean… Go with you to visit Ontari?"

Lexa nodded still watching Clarke nervously, "I was just thinking since it's a Hogsmead visit and Ontari is fine with the idea of you being there-"

"-Lexa-"

"-I didn't want to overwhelm her at first but if it's just us two… I remised I would include you in everything now and I just-"

"-Lexa!"

Green eyes were wide and mouth open that snapped shut immediately. Clarke shook her head with a grin, "I want to go with you."

Lexa blinked, "You do?"

"I do," Clarke smiled softly and ran her thumb soothingly over her girlfriend's hand, "Are you sure Ontari will be comfortable with it?"

Lexa shuffled slightly on the seat, "Ontari is comfortable as long as she isn't overwhelmed and she won't be with you there. I want you to get to meet her, properly, not just what I've told you… I want you to see her for yourself."

"Lexa… I'll go with you as long as you feel Ontari won't be uncomfortable."

Lexa smiled and nodded, "Thank you Clarke."

She kissed the brunette on the cheek and returned back to the parchment still half-finished on the table. Lexa watched her thoughtfully for a moment then smiled softly and leant back into the chair as she ran a hand through Clarke's hair. The blonde allowed a smile to grace her lips as she hummed in contentment and drew closer to her girlfriend.

Clarke was nervous as she stood in the entrance hall waiting for Lexa. Raven was busy revising in the library with Bellamy and Clarke had seen Octavia sneak off with Lincoln earlier.

Her head shot up as Lexa emerged from the steps to the dungeons and smiled as the brunette walked over to pull her into a hug, "Thank you for doing this."

"I know Lex," Clarke leant back and kissed the brunette gently, "Come on. I bet she's starving."

"Yeah we better go before she starts aiming for the forbidden forest."

The walk down with Lexa during the day was a lot different to sneaking around at night. They spent most of the walk discussing their options for next year (McGonogall was pushing everyone to hurry up and decide what kind of job they wanted). As the whomping Willow came into sight Clarke decided to pull Lexa to a stop.

"Clarke?" Lexa frowned and and pulled Clarke closer gently by her hips, "Are you okay? I don't mind if you don't want to do this?"

Clarke lifted her arms to loop around Lexa's neck, "That's not what I wanted to talk about."

Lexa furrowed her brow, "What's on your mind?"

"Before I go any further I want to know, no, I want you to promise that from this point forward we're going to be completely honest with each other?"

Lexa let out a breath and she smiled softly at Clarke. However the blonde was still watching with a crease in her brow and Lexa could see how bothered she still was by her secrets from the previous few weeks.

Leaning forward she lifted Clarke's chin gently and met her blue eyes, "I'm sorry that I ruined the trust between us Clarke. I won't ask for it again but I promise that from this point forward I will tell you everything I can."

"You're not promising to tell me everything," Clarke said with a raised eyebrow.

Lexa sighed and leant back again, "I'm promising to tell you what I can but we are on the brink of war now Clarke. I can't claim to know any future circumstances that may change that for either of us. If keeping something from you meant saving your life-"

"Lexa," Clarke shook her head, "I'm not asking you to save my life."

"I'll tell you the truth Clarke," Lexa furrowed her brow as she tightened her hold on the blonde, "But don't think I won't do whatever necessary to keep you safe."

Clarke placed her arms back round Lexa with a smile, "I know… But right now all I need is the truth."

Lexa smiled and leant down to lean her forehead against Clarke's, "Okay," She said softly, "I can give you that."

Almost half an hour later Clarke found herself sitting down in the armchair as Lexa sat beside the sleeping form of her sister on the bed. She watched intrigued as the brunette gently shook her awake with a soothing voice.

She stood up and walked to the side as Ontari slowly sat up in the bed. She blinked around cautiously but then tensed at the sight of Clarke, she darted her eyes back to Lexa who was instantly at her side.

Clarke heard her mumble something and watched as Ontari instantly relaxed and took the food Lexa handed her. The brunette stood up and walked over to Clarke where she sat down beside her girlfriend on the chair.

"She'll be eating for a while," She whispered.

Clarke hummed and leant into her girlfriend watching Ontari. She tore open the food parcel and instantly pushed the pieces of meat into her mouth seemingly swallowing it without chewing. It was almost dog-like.

"She rivals Octavia with the table manners," Lexa snorted in amusement.

Clarke glanced up and smiled at the look of fondness on the brunette's face, "I love you."

The abruptness of it and the softness in her voice had Lexa turning to face her. Clarke felt her chest fill with warmth at the love staring back from the green eyes and she lifted her hand to pull the brunette into a gentle kiss.

Lexa brushed her lips gently against her's then mumbled, "I love you too… I can't believe you're doing this for me. You're amazing."

Clarke chuckled and placed a hand on her girlfriend's chest, "You've already got me. No need to keep up the charm."

"Really?" Lexa laughed and linked her arms around Clarke's waist. She pressed her face into the crook of Clarke's neck and kissed her softly, "You don't like it?"

"No I was joking. I love it, never stop," Clarke grinned as she felt Lexa laugh into her neck.

A light thud drew her attention over to the bed where she could no longer see Ontari. Lexa huffed out a laugh, "Did you fall off the bed?"

A muffled, "No" sounded and a moment later Clarke watching as a tangle of sheets stood from behind the bed. Ontari seemed to struggle for a moment before throwing them off back onto the bed with a huff.

Ontari glared at the bed for a moment before turning back to Lexa and inclining her head. Clarke watched as the older girl slowly shuffled over until she was sat in the chair opposite them. She pulled her legs up to her chest and curled up as she stared across at her sister, "Clarke?"

The blonde nodded and Ontari raised her head to lean her chin against her knees, "You… are Clarke…" She spoke each word separately and carefully as if she couldn't quite remember how to speak, "You are… The one… who be-beat him?"

Lexa tensed at the mention of him and Clarke had no doubts about who Ontari was talking about, "Yes…" She said slowly. She wasn't quite sure how much she could say without setting Ontari off.

Ontari nodded and lifted her hand to her mouth where she began licking the food from her fingers, "How?"

Clarke raised her eyebrows in surprise and glanced to Lexa who merely shrugged, "I actually don't know… Dumbledore claims love did it."

Ontari nodded slowly and inclined her head as she stared at Clarke, "You are… much di-different to what I… thought…"

"You heard of me?"

The brunette seemed to exam Clarke, "My sister told me," Clarke turned to Lexa who avoided her gaze with a slight blush and she smirked, "I imagine you taller."

"Taller?" Clarke laughed.

Ontari nodded seriously, "Taller."

Clarke looked to Lexa who was still examining the wall with deep interest and giggled, "You told her about me?"

Lexa turned to her, "Of course… You are my girlfriend and you're a part of my life."

Clarke grinned and kissed her cheek, "You're too sweet," She turned back to Ontari who was still watching them with interest.

Suddenly she stood up from the chair making Lexa and Clarke jump in shock. Ontari rushed over to the cupboard in the corner where she pulled something out and walked back over to them. She sat on the floor and crossed her legs.

Clarke shared a look with Lexa as her sister began unpacking something just in front of their chair. Lexa merely shrugged.

"You play?"

She looked down at Ontari. The girl was staring up at her innocently, "Play?"

Ontari indicated to the chess set now set up in front of her, "Chess? You play?"

Clarke glanced at Lexa, who was just watching her sister fondly, then turned back with a small smile. She slipped off the chair and sat between Lexa's legs opposite Ontari, "I play… Do you enjoy chess?"

"Sha," Ontari nodded as she moved one of her white pieces. It was a muggle version of the game Clarke realised and she looked up at Lexa and mouthed, "Sha?"

Lexa seemed confused for a second then let out a soft laugh, "Oh right… We made our own language up when we were younger… Kind of like a secret code. It's weird, she struggles with English but she remembers a made up language. She's saying 'yes'"

Clarke nodded and faced the game board where Ontari was waiting patiently for her to move. She examined the pawn the brunette had moved two paces before moving her own similarly, "Maybe it's got more to do with the fact that it's a link to you?"

"Maybe."

Clarke was more than shocked that Ontari knew the complexities of chess but it surprised her more when she lost the first game to the brunette. The last person to beat her had been Wells before he died. She smiled fondly at the thought of her old friend as Ontari grinned and celebrated like a child in front of her. The brunette was quickly setting it up again and Clarke leant forward to help.

"Would you like to play Lexa?"

Again Ontari shocked her by shaking her head viciously, "em set foto."

Clarke shot Lexa a questioning look, "English Ontari."

The blonde watched with sympathy as the brunette struggle to place the words together, "She… Lexa… i-is bad."

Clarke nodded showing she understood and Ontari looked thrilled that she'd gotten the words right. The game was soon set up again and they all sat in silence as they played. This time Clarke was slower and analysed the game in front of her. Ontari was exceptionally good at predicting Clarke's next moves. She seemed to be able to predict Clarke's tactics before the blonde had even considered them. Despite that she did put up a good fight and actually managed to just win the second game. Though she had been two moves away from losing to the brunette again.

"Laik yu na bants?"

Lexa shook her head and smiled, "Not for a while."

Ontari seemed happy with this answer because she smiled as she prepared the board for a third game. Clarke turned to her girlfriend and asked, "What did she say?"

"Asked if we were going to leave," Lexa was watching her sister intently but snapped out of her revere to turn to Clarke, "She likes you."

Clarke turned back to Ontari who was now smiling at her and nodding. The blonde smiled at the brunette, "Well I like you too."

They played again and again until the light started to disappear. Clarke looked up from where she had just lost again and was shocked to see the sun setting through the broken window. She looked to Lexa and grinned at the sight of her girlfriend slumped in the chair asleep.

She moved to wake her up but started when a cold hand closed around her wrist. Clarke met Ontari's grey eyes as the older girl grinned mischievously and put a finger to her lips. She nodded back and watched as the girl moved around behind the chair so she was beside Lexa's head.

She could only laugh along when Ontari suddenly cried out making Lexa jump awake in her chair and sending Ontari to the floor in a fit of laughter. It took a few moments for Lexa to realise what happened but when she did she threw the pillow she had been leaning against at her sister.

"Not funny," She growled, but the turn of her lips told Clarke she thought otherwise.

They soon packed up their things whilst Ontari watched miserably from the bed. When they were ready to go she flung herself into Lexa's open arms and hugged onto her sister tightly.

"I'll be back," Lexa promised, "This time next week. The other food I brought is in the bag over there and it'll keep you going until I see you next."

Ontari nodded into her sisters neck. Clarke felt a pang in her chest at the sight of her watery eyes as she squeezed Lexa even tighter. She realised that it wasn't the food Ontari was worried about.

Lexa murmured something to her in the language she didn't understand and Ontari spoke back softly. They parted slowly and Lexa kissed her head.

"Ai hod yu in sis ste klir," Lexa whispered softly and gave her a final kiss before parting.

Clarke ran a soothing hand over her girlfriend's arm but was shocked when her own arms were filled as Ontari hugged her as equally tightly as she had hugged Lexa.

For a moment she stood in shock as Lexa too watched with wide eyes, clearly shocked by her sister actions, then Clarke raised her arms to hug Ontari back. It wasn't as long as Lexa's hug but when Ontari pulled back she looked equally as sad to be seeing the blonde going as well.

"You come?" She asked.

Clarke smiled softly, she didn't need to look for her girlfriend's assurance or pleading look this time she wanted to come back, "Of course."

Ontari had dragged herself back to the bed as they were leaving and Clarke felt another wave of sadness as she watched her shoulders shake slightly with what she assumed were tears.

She and Lexa stayed silent on the walk back but as they entered the castle she pulled Lexa to a stop again and kissed her, "Thank you for letting me see that side of her."

Clarke placed her books down on the bench opposite Raven and sat down. The girl glanced up at her arrival then turned her attention back to the page in front of her. When Clarke left Lexa she headed straight for the library where she knew Raven would still be studying and was glad to find her friend alone.

"How did it go?"

Clarke stretched and opened the parchment to start the essay for Professor Binns, "Good… She's different to what I was I expecting."

Raven looked up to give Clarke her full attention with a frown, "How so?"

"Well for one thing she absolutely adores Lexa," Clarke leant forward balancing her chin on her hand thoughtfully, "But their relationship is kind of the other way around? Ontari is older but she acts like the younger sibling obsessed with her older sister… Lexa's certainly protective."

Raven nodded in understanding then suddenly opened the bag to riffle through it until she found what she was looking for. When she did Raven turned back to Clarke and opened the book she was holding, "I hope you and Lexa don't mind but I was looking into magical curses and their effects on the brain?" She glanced up to see Clarke watching her with interest, "I also looked into trauma and the impact it has psychologically."

"Of course you were," Clarke snorted.

Raven shot her a dirty look and Clarke raised her hands apologetically, "Okay, Okay… What did you find?"

"Nothing at first," Raven stopped on the page she was looking for and turned it around for Clarke to read, "But then I found this log of how in the past people were tortured into madness. There's a part of the brain that you instantly go to that helps you deal with pain and if pushed too far it can have psychological repercussions that have lasting effects on people. There's documents in here," She pointed to the book, "that record how people lost themselves and couldn't go back to who they were. It literally ruined their memories."

"Are you saying that happened to Ontari?" Clarke looked down and chocked at the sight of the log from St. mangos dated back forty years, "Raven how did you get hold of this?"

"That's not important," Raven waved it off, "No, I don't think that's what happened to Ontari but from what I saw the other day and what you've said she does seem to have reverted back."

"To a child?"

"Kind of," Raven shrugged, "The mind reverts back to when it was last comfortable and safe, back to basics I guess."

Clarke raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying the only time she felt safe was a child?"

"Growing up being used by Death Eater parents and being tortured into killing people?" Raven was looking at her in disbelief, "I can imagine it would be."

"No need for sarcasm."

"Anything else to tell me?" Raven pulled the book back and shuffled back the pages.

Clarke thought back to the way Ontari had behaved, "Scared, on edge… She eats like a dog."

Raven shot up at that, "A dog?"

"Yes…" Clarke said slowly as she leant back nervously. Narrowing her eyes she scanned her friend's face, "Why?"

"She turns into a wolf right?"

"An animagus yeah," Clarke furrowed her brow, "Why?"

Raven closed the book and bit her lip nervously, "There's this theory amongst wizards that study animagus forms that if you spend too long in the animal form then you run the risk having it alter your human form. You start to revert between the two without even subconsciously choosing to do it. That and her own mental health probably isn't a very good mix. Psychologically and physically it could start to mess with her."

Clarke eyed her friend then shook her head bewildered, "How do you even know all this?"

"I read," Raven rolled her eyes at Clarke's look of disbelief, "Okay I read private information and banned books from the restricted section."

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Is it okay if I tell Lexa this?"

"Go ahead," Raven shrugged then bit her lip again. When she spoke again it was softer, "Have you considered asking your mum? She's actually a doctor so maybe she can tell you more about this or, you know, give Ontari proper treatment?"

Clarke sighed, "Raven everyone thinks she's dead. We can't walk her into St. Mungos and my mother is all for the greater good, she'd turn her over."

"Not if you told her the truth," Raven pleaded.

"That won't make a difference," Clarke sighed in annoyance, "You know what my mother's like, she won't believe me and she won't believe Lexa."

"Then tell Dumbledore!" Raven cried in exasperation, "or tell someone! You can't leave Ontari to fend for herself when she's this unstable."

Clarke furrowed her brow, "Are you saying that for her benefit or for everyone else?"

"Both," Raven shook her head, "Clarke at the end of the day she pointed a wand at you and if Lexa had been there she would have done some serious damage. I believe Lexa," She added as Clarke opened her mouth to protest, "I honestly do believe that she didn't kill those people but she is unstable. Lexa can't promise that she won't hurt people."

"Raven," Clarke growled in warning.

Raven raised her hands in defence, "Okay I'm sorry but that's just what I think. The girl needs help and it's not realistic or safe for her to be living in the shrieking shack. What happens over the Summer? When we eventually leave? Lexa's between houses she's not exactly in the right place to be taking care of her homeless, psychopathic sister is she?"

"It's not a permanent solution but we'll sort that when we get to it," Clarke hushed her voice as several students walked passed their section of the library.

"Clarke that's not even slightly realistic and you know it."

Clarke huffed in annoyance, "What do you want me to say? The girl I saw today was nothing like the one you saw the other day-"

"Because she was comfortable!" Raven hissed, "What happens if she's discovered or worse she gets out into the grounds."

"She's not a wild animal," Clarke snapped.

Raven rolled her eyes and pushed the book over to the blonde, "She practically is. Clarke do you really want to be involved in this?"

"Are you telling me to abandon Lexa?" Clarke scoffed.

"No but-"

Clarke stood from he table and shoved her things back in her bag quickly, "I thought you were on board with this or at least were willing to step aside like Octavia. I love Lexa and half the problem is that she didn't tell me because she was afraid I would abandon her now you're telling me to do that? I thought you were our friend-"

Raven looked upset as Clarke prepared to leave, "I am Clarke! I'm just trying to be realistic!"

"I won't abandon Lexa," Clarke snapped and turned to leave. She made it to the end of the isle before turning back and growling at Raven, "You know what. I love her and she would do anything for me so I'm going to be there for. Would you abandon Echo if it was her sister?"

With that she left her friend sitting there looking shocked and upset.


	21. Chapter 21

Clarke tensed as she woke-up on the Sunday and her mind reverted back to her previous dream she had been having, if you could call it that, more like a nightmare.

She lifted a hand to wipe at the sweat on her brow and let out a low growl. She hadn't woken up naturally and the slamming of the dormitory door had her sitting up instantly in her bed.

Clarke blinked her eyes into focus to find Octavia, half dressed, watching her curiously.

"Who left?" She grumbled as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

Octavia sighed and stood from the bed as she pulled on a jumped, "Raven."

Clarke rolled her eyes. The two friends hadn't made up at dinner after their argument and it had forced the others to sit there in awkward silence as they pointedly avoided one another. Clearly they were still arguing.

"Are you going to tell me why you're mad at her or why she's mad at you?"

Clarke shook her head. The fight from the previous night was still clear in her mind and she understood Raven's fear but after spending the day with Ontari her fears only created a burn of anger in Clarke.

Octavia gave her a pointed look and Clarke sighed as she stood from the bed, "Look we said some things okay… we got into an argument about Ontari."

The younger Blake sighed in exasperation and dropped onto Clarke's bed as the blonde moved around to dress, "You guys can't let this affect us… It's Lexa's decision."

"Then maybe Raven should stop suggesting that we turn Ontari over because she's too dangerous," Clarke growled and pulled a clean shirt off from the heater, "Lexa is doing what she thinks is best."

Octavia bit her lip, "I'm sure she is but maybe Raven has a point…"

"You're agreeing with her?!"

Octavia raised her hands up in defence, "Hey I'm sorry but I didn't witness this argument okay? Don't have a go at me. I agree that nobody can know about Ontari but Raven is right. Whether she killed anyone or not in the past is irrelevant if her head is messed up."

Clarke glared at her as she pulled on her shoes furiously, "So you have been talking about her?"

"We discussed it," She admitted.

The blonde scoffed as she grabbed the nearest jacket she could find and moved to the door. Octavia followed closely behind, "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Besides the fact that you're clearly in a foul mood today?" She flinched at the look Clarke gave her, "I agree with you Clarke, I do, and I promised Lexa I wouldn't say anything but you can't expect us to just ignore this. Lexa can't guarantee that Ontari won't do something serious if she feels threatened."

Clarke came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs with a sigh and ran a hand through her hair, "No you're right but separating them won't do any good either. Ontari really loves Lexa… Being around her makes her better. What I saw yesterday was so different than what we all saw. She was… sweet."

"Sweet?" Octavia raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Okay more childish… innocent. She just wants to be with Lexa, her English isn't great but she's clearly still very smart. Beat me at chess," She shrugged.

Octavia whistled, "Impressive… Think she'll play me?"

"Maybe."

They shared a smile and Octavia let out a sigh, "Look I just want you and raven to talk again, I hate it when friend's fight, and I don't want to be forced to choose between you two. Raven's stressed, so are you and that's not good on anyone. You both have a point in what you're trying to say. At the end of the day raven may have said it wrong but it came from a good place."

Clarke nodded slowly. She didn't like arguing with Raven and could count one hand the times they'd been this angry with each other, "I'm sorry O. I promise that I'll talk to her."

"That's all I ask," Octavia grinned.

The two of them pushed open their door and made their way down to the common room. To their surprise they were met with a busy room full of people that were usually still in bed or down at breakfast by now.

Clarke spotted Bellamy and Raven huddled together. She elbowed octavia and they approached the two by the window. Raven looked up at their approach and offered Clarke a cautious smile. The blonde happily returned it and a look of relief washed over the girl's face.

"What's going on?" Octavia asked before either of them could talk about their fight.

Bellamy let out a frustrated sigh, "Not sure. All the prefect's are offering is that they've been told to keep us here until further notice." He said something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'fucking prefects'.

Raven snorted in amusement as Clarke grinned and Octavia rolled her eyes, "Remind me again why you weren't made one?"

Bellamy scoffed and flipped her off, "I could be one if I wanted to be one… Like you'll get picked anyway O. You break the rules more than anyone."

"I wouldn't want to be one anyway," The younger Blake laughed, "Too much responsibility."

"Maybe McGonogall will make you one in an attempt to straighten you out," Raven laughed.

"She can try," Clarke grinned at her friend and was about to add more when the sound of the portrait opening drew everyone's attention. McGonogall made her way to the steps leading up to the rooms and stood looking over the large throng of students in front of her.

Silence fell over the room and Clarke shared a confused look with the others.

"I appreciate that it as been an inconvenience for some of you to be kept in here on your Sunday when you would rather be off doing… Other things," She eyed the crowd and lingered on Octavia, "However in the early hours of this morning there was an attack that took place in Hosmeade village," sounds of shock flickered through the crowd.

"Nobody was seriously injured," She reassured, "And the creature that did it has yet to be confirmed but for your own protection, until they are found, we recommend you stay within the grounds and only leave for classes taking place outside from this point on."

People began to murmur amongst themselves as the noise picked up and McGonogall attempted to gain everyone's attention again, "That does mean a curfew will be placed upon you and severe punishment will be dealt to anyone caught breaking that. Including leaving the grounds without express permission."

"What about Quidditch?" Bellamy piped up followed by noises of agreement.

The head of house rolled her eyes, "Of course that would be your priority Mr. Blake. I am afraid that until further notice Quidditch has been put on hold."

Ignoring the cries of protest she raised her chin and swept from the room. Instantly people began to file out for a much needed breakfast and the few that stayed talked in hushed whispers about the news of the attack.

"Well," Bellamy grumbled as he stood up and stretched, "I hope they catch what did it soon. We can't afford to miss a match this season."

With that he said his goodbyes and made his way over to his friends waiting for him by the portrait hole. Clarke bit her lip nervously and shared a look with Raven as Octavia continued to splutter her protest, "They can't cancel Quidditch?!"

"Not really a priority O," Raven rolled her eyes but then met Clarke's eye, "I don't want to fight again Clarke but-"

"No," Clarke shook her head, "We're thinking the same thing."

Octavia seemed to have finally caught up with their trial of thought and er eyes widened, "You don't think-?" She looked around and dropped her voice to a hushed whsiper, "Ontari?"

Raven shrugged, "You know any other creature likely of attacking people in Hogsmeade?"

Clarke didn't want to start doubting the girl now but it seemed only too convenient and she had done it before after all. Not waiting to respond Clarke stood from the chair and followed the crowd making their way down to the great hall. She ignored the sounds of annoyance as she pushed past people and hurried down to the table where she knew Lincoln and Lexa would be waiting. Only Lexa wasn't there.

Lincoln looked up at her approach and his eyes widened, "Clarke…" He began but she cut him off as Clarke dropped down to his level and narrowed her eyes.

"Lexa's gone to see her hasn't she?"

"Clarke," Lincoln eyed the two behind her, "yes but it might not be Ontari."

Clarke ran a hand through her hand in disbelief, "You let her go alone?" She hissed.

Lincoln sighed, "Clarke she didn't give me much choice. The moment we left the common room she made me promise to stay…"

Clarke didn't wait to hear anymore as she pushed up from the table and turned back the way she came. Ignoring her friend's calls behind her she ran through the still growing huddle of students and made her way to the main doors.

She is surprised to find them open and doesn't think twice before ducking outside into the crisp morning air. Ignoring the calls from her friends to come back Clarke sped down towards the whomping willow.

Clarke didn't know whether she was running to stop Lexa or to help but there was a simmering anger just below the surface spurring her on. Her building doubts over Ontari brought on by fear were suddenly crashing down on her. She wouldn't knowingly hurt Lexa but Clarke had seen first hand in that memory that Ontari wasn't completely in control. There was no telling what she would do if she had lost it.

She didn't necessarily know what she expected to find upon arriving at the shrieking shack but slamming the door open only to find Lexa pining down a bloody and thrashing Ontari was not it.

Lexa looked up briefly at her arrival and gasped out, "Help me hold her down!"

Clarke stood panicked for a moment. Ontari was covered in blood… Had she attacked again?

"Clarke!"

She was jolted out of her thoughts by Lexa's cry followed by a scream from the girl beneath her. Ignoring her questions she jumped beside her girlfriend and grasped Ontari's flailing limbs that Lexa was struggling to hold down.

The door burst open again and Clarke looked up to see Raven and Octavia gaping in disbelief.

"Is that blood?"

"Not now," Lexa growled, "Help us and I'll explain."

Clarke didn't know how Lexa was planning on explaining this but was grateful when Octavia and Raven moved forward to help hold down a leg each. It gave Lexa the room to grasp her sister's face between her hands and force the girl to look at her.

She started mumbling words of comfort and Clarke realised they were speaking Trigedasleng to each other. Ontario nodded shakily and immediately stopped resisting. Instead her body started shaking as tears streamed down her face and Lexa pulled away. She shot Clarke and the others a look forcing them to let go of Ontari. The moment she was free the older girl darted forward into Lexa's open arms.

The room was quiet aside from Ontari's sobs and the sounds of everyone catching their breath. Lexa was rubbing the girl's back soothingly and occasionally kissed her hair.

It was Raven that spoke first with a shaky voice, "That's her blood…"

Clarke registered her friend's shocked look and narrowed her eyes to scan Ontari's bloody body. Sure enough, upon closer inspection, she realised the blood was in fact coming from several deep gashes spread out across Ontari's back. One or two twisted out of sight and Clarke could only assume they carried on round the front of her torso.

"Lexa?" She asked quietly.

Her girlfriend met her panicked gaze and Clarke noted the fear staring back at her. Lexa pulled away slightly and gently laid Ontari down on the bed so they could see her front. That too was covered in blood.

"I've seen wounds like these before…" Lexa said as she wiped her own eyes and took a shaky breath, "In the muggle village near my home."

Clarke's mind went back to Lexa retelling of the horrific attack, "Werewolf."

Lexa nodded and stood up from the bed. She walked over to the sink and collected some water in an empty cup. Clarke looked around and tore a rag from the abandoned sheet from the ground. She handed it to Lexa when the brunette returned to the bed and watched as she gently began dabbing at the wounds littering Ontari.

"There's a werewolf loose in Hogsmeade?" Raven breathed, her eyes wide as she watched Lexa work.

Octavia shook her head, "N-No. No way… There's got to be another explanation."

"There isn't." Lexa frowned as Ontari whimpered when she brushed over one of the deeper gashes on her stomach.

Clarke's eyes scanned her. The blood was clearing and she couldn't help but look for bite marks, "She wasn't bitten?"

"She got lucky," Lexa whispered bitterly. Clarke placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and ran her thumb soothingly trying to help calm her. The brunette sent her a thankful look and Clarke leant forward to help her clean the remainder of the blood away.

Octavia scoffed, "We're calling this lucky? We have to tell someone!"

"No!"

Surprisingly it was Raven who was the first to cry her outrage. Her eyes widened as if she couldn't quite believe she'd said it then met their looks of disbelief, "What? It's not going to change anything now. They already know there's been an attack… Telling them would just let them know where Ontari is and… Well, I thought we were avoiding that?"

Clarke's eyes were still fixed on Raven and she nodded her thanks. Raven merely shrugged but Octavia let out a long sigh, "Okay so what are we going to do? With Fudge in control nobody is going to admit it's a werewolf are they?"

Lexa picked up the bloodied rag and water. She let out a noise of disgust and took it over to the sink. Clarke looked back to Ontari and noticed Lexa had covered the two gashes that were still bleeding sluggishly… They would stop eventually but Ontari would be in discomfort for a while.

Ontari had stopped panicking now and was instead watching Clarke with watery grey eyes. The blonde smiled softly and stretched out a hand slowly unsure as to how the other girl would react. Instead of flinching Ontari reached out and grasped Clarke's hand in her own. She met Clarke's smile with one of her own then closed her eyes.

Clarke looked up to see Lexa watching her softly.

Octavia coughed awkwardly, "Okay momentary panic over? No I don't think so because here's still a werewolf out there!"

"O there's nothing we can do," Raven shook her head, "Fudge may be denying it but the other teachers and Dumbledore aren't that stupid… Dumbledore's in charge of the order. He'll be the first one clearing this whole mess up whilst being completely aware of what's going on."

"So we do nothing?"

"I hate to break it to you but that's all we can do," Clarke furrowed her brow.

Lexa nodded and climbed back on the bed where she shifted a hand gently through Ontari's tangled hair, "We have to trust they know what's going on."

"We have other priorities."

Everyone looked at Raven as though she had grown two heads. She stared at them all and raised an eyebrow in amusement, "The exams? Next week? Start Monday?… As in tomorrow? Anyone?"

Octavia gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as she groaned, "Oh crap…"

"You forgot?"

"Define forget."

Lexa and Clarke laughed as Raven shot her a reproachful look. Octavia ducked the pillow she threw at her head then pointed at her dramatically, "You said Echo would be back in time for the exams!"

"Yes and she will," She shot Lexa and Clarke apologetic looks, "With the argument I forgot to tell you but I received a letter yesterday… She's due back today."

"Today?" Lexa's eyes widened comically as she stood from the bed, "We should probably head back before we get caught for leaving the grounds… and I'd hate to see you two separated for a moment longer."

That earn her a pillow to the face.

After a sleepy goodbye from Ontari Lexa followed them back to the castle. Clarke pulled her girlfriend in for a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't want to sound like I don't trust Ontari but-"

"You cam because you thought it was her," Lexa shrugged off Clarke's guilty look, "Honestly I thought so too… It sounded so familiar that I panicked but when I arrived I could see instantly that she'd been attacked… It must have been in her animagus form because when I found her she was struggling to return to her human form… I thought for a moment she wouldn't be able to."

"Still I'm sorry," Clarke clutched her hands tightly in her own as they climbed up from the tunnel and made their way across the lawn towards the castle, "She'll be okay right? I don't know much about werewolf attacks but she wasn't bitten so there won't be any lasting effects?"

Lexa shrugged, "I honestly don't know… I'm just glad she wasn't bitten. I don't think she could have handled that as well."

"Do me a favour?" Clarke whispered into her girlfriend's ear.

Lexa blushed and glanced up at her sheepishly, "Please don't scare me like that again… I know she's your sister but for all I knew you were running directly into a werewolf attack."

The brunette nodded and kissed her gently in an attempt to soothe her, "How did you know where I'd gone?"

"Lincoln confirmed it but I had a hunch where you were going anyway…"

"How?"

Clarke smiled softly and pulled her in for a gentle hug, "Because you're you and you care and love more than you'd like to admit." She kissed her neck gently and smiled into the soft skin when Lexa pulled her closer, "I love you Lex."

"I love you too," Lexa mumbled into her hair as she took reassurance from Clarke's embrace.

Their moment was cut short by the sound of an excited squeal. The two broke away and grinned as Raven embraced a figure in the archway of the open door to the castle.

"Echo!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading please let me know what you think? Appreciated :)


End file.
